


Run

by degradedpsychotic, silvermane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, con-artist!Cloud, cop!Zack, gentle gay cop zack fair, modern tho, sassy cloud too, slaveverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermane/pseuds/silvermane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Strife is more than used to a life where he's bought, but he makes a point of robbing his masters blind in the process. But he's running out of options, and he's made one slip up too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raw rp warning! Just means none of this is edited or adjusted. Just straight how we wrote it. This is one of my favorites because of Cloud's arc.

It was shortly after he got the money to Tifa that they found him again. And he was too tired, too weak from the last stint to evade the slavers again, the ones that prey on the poor and weak of Midgar’s slums. 

And he blames himself, naturally -- he was slow. He could have waited another day, one day to rest in the bed Tifa always offers him in 7th Heaven. 

But he didn’t, half out of pride, but...he didn’t want her to see his bruises. The last stint left him badly beaten.

He thought his ‘temporary’ master had a lower tolerance for alcohol, and what he mistook for blackout drunk was really only _dozing_. And he managed to get away, with a great deal of money, but not before being _beaten_ badly.

There’s a good chance he’ll be back too. And if that man can provide proof of purchase…

He should have stayed at Tifa’s.

But here he is again, stripped to his pants. The familiar slave brand on his hip is in clear view, a statement to what he truly is beneath all of the lies and criminal behavior.

A _slave_. A toy. Property. 

Tifa doesn’t know. Cloud wonders what would happen if she found out. She’d probably try to buy him, ask where he’s actually gotten the money from.

And she’d be _disgusted._

Some nights only sex will do.

After all, it’s what he’s _good_ at. Too slender to be taken seriously for any muscle, but with soft blond hair, a pretty face...and a lean body, he’s often found himself taken against a wall or the floor with little to no foreplay after being purchased.

His wrists are bound in front of him, a chain connecting an ill-fitting, iron collar up to a pole with his info on it. 

It doesn’t say much, he’s the equivalent of a _stray_. 

_Blond Male, 21._

_Prev. Owner, N/A_

_Pleasure. Clean._

_6000g._

His price always seems to go down, something that in the back of Cloud’s mind _scares_ him. When he was originally sold, he went for nearly ten times the paltry sum he’s now offered for. Paperwork helped. And he’s far from the lowest of the low, he’s still _clean_.

Still. The lower his price, the less money a potential master will have. 

He rests his head against the pole, eyes slowly closing. The net is closing around him, he knows. Sooner or later the noose will fasten around his neck and he’ll be trapped.

He just hopes he can pull Tifa away from selling herself by then.

Tired blue eyes open when he hears footsteps approaching him.

\-------

Zack is not the type to visit a slave auction. In fact, he’s never even _been_ to one before, and his naivety is obvious the second he walks in and he’s followed around by the equivalent of a salesman. He’s obviously uncomfortable, hands in his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting.

He’s undercover. There have been reports of criminals disguising themselves as slaves, 

robbing their filthy _owners_ blind before making a break for it, only to allow themselves

to be caught again to repeat the cycle. 

He’s supposed to be looking for a man they only have a rough sketch of, the victims not entirely willing to give full descriptions for fear that their purchase was a victim of a kidnapping raid. All he has is that he’s blond with blue eyes, and his hair is just a scribble from where the sketch artist got too frustrated.

But he’s too _sympathetic_ of a man to walk through without meeting the eyes of every sad

slave he passes, haunted by the dead looks in some of their faces.

He comes to a stop when he sees blue eyes and blond hair, not really listening as the portly salesman rattles on and on about details of this particular slave and that he’s not worth much and he’s only good for _sex_ , but Zack is too busy just _looking_ at him to even read the sign.

“...How much?”

The salesman comes to an awkward halt, having been in the middle of recommending another slave, one worth much more and capable of physical labor. He stammers the price, though he quickly tries to upsell, a discount if he buys more than one body.

“No, just him.” It’s firm, decisive. But when he says _him_ , his voice seems to soften around it,

and those eyes finally raise to the sign in search of a name. He crouches down, arms resting on his 

knees as he makes himself level with those blue eyes.

“...Do you have a name?”

\--------

It’s rare that he’s treated like a _pet_ anymore; it used to be that prospective masters would address him as though he were a nice dog to be bought, he’d be asked for a _name_ , told that he was very pretty. So this is a bit rare, to be, once again, asked for a name…

The face belonging to the voice is youthful, different from the older men that usually prefer him. long dark spikes jut away from that face, and he’s a bit _tan_. 

But those keen eyes recognize the way his posture echoes military training, even relaxed, on his own time. A soldier, or an officer. Something. 

But Cloud hears a voice, somewhere distant in the market.

_“I know he’s here, that little bitch. He’s blond, got spiky hair. Where is he? I know you catch strays!”_

Anything would be better than getting recaught. 

Blue eyes soften, despite exhaustion, chapped lips parting.

“Cloud, Sir,” he whispers, his voice demure and _sweet_. He licks his lips and moves a bit in his bonds, as though inching _closer_. 

The illusion is always the same, a submissive little _fuck_ with an impossible edge of _innocence_ that Cloud lost long ago. The perfect lay after a stressful day, an edge of shyness coupled with rounded blue eyes.

He wouldn’t have played this game with someone _military_ if his former master wasn’t so close to tearing down the place.

\---------

He misses the shout amid the noise of the place, too focused on listening to what the blond-- what _Cloud_ \--has to say. “I’m Zack,” he introduces, a hand raising to brush curious fingers over that round face. He can tell he’s wearing makeup, awkward blotches of it to likely hide bruises, while his brand is on display…

He smiles softly before he stands, eyes critically inspecting the bonds that have him lashed to the pole. He digs for his wallet, thumbing through bills to the surprise of the salesman, simply handing over a wad of 6,000, as advertised.

The man blinks, though recovers quickly with a greasy smile as he pockets the cash.

“He’ll be cleaned up an’ shipped out to ya in the mornin’, sir. Pleasure doin’ busine--”

Zack frowns, cutting across him. “Why can’t I take him now?”

“Well, sir--”

“He’s got no paperwork. You don’t even have an ownership history. Untie him.”

The faster he can get Cloud out of here, the better. He doesn’t like this place…

\--------

_Careful now, Mr. Officer…_

Cloud watches the exchange quietly, now convinced more than ever he’s being taken to a cop’s house. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, knowing he’s only so far away from being _found out_. There’s so little that most master require; all they want is a mouth around their cocks. 

But this one seems bent on something else, if nothing else, to make Cloud his _own_.

_You’ll give yourself away._

He hasn’t heard the term _ownership_ _history_ since well before he started being sold and resold in seedier venues. As long as he’s disease free, they frankly _don’t care_. 

But.

The other man is getting closer. And Cloud finds himself, for the first time in his _life_ hoping that the salesman will cave and he’ll be sent with his man _now_.

He can see it in those eyes, he’s nothing but a victim to this man. He’ll be easy to escape from.

The salesman’s eyes narrow a touch, and for a moment he looks to be in thought.

Then he shrugs.

“We can’t clean him, if you want to take him now.”

Involuntarily, Cloud shudders.

_Cleaning_. In and out, usually with him bound tightly to minimize struggling. 

\--------

He shrugs when the man caves, though on one condition. “I have a shower at home,” he responds, wallet still in hand. He had been ready to _bribe_ to get him out, sympathy so strong in his eyes… He doesn’t want to think about how slaves are _delivered_.

“I want him now.”

He tucks his wallet away as the man only hesitates another moment before he sets about untying Cloud from the pole. He leaves his hands bound behind his back, looping the rope around to act as a leash, handing it off to Zack.

“Pleasure doin’ business, Mr…?”

He’s already given his first name. A last name will give him away completely-- It’s no doubt that the heads of this place are aware of every officer in their division.

“...Wallace. Thanks.”

He takes the rope, though it’s clear he doesn’t like holding it, leading Cloud like cattle…

He turns to Cloud, offering a soft, reassuring smile. “Ready to go?”

\----------

Cloud follows without a word, though his legs are sore and it takes him a moment to regain his footing. But he’s _dizzy_ , something he didn’t quite account for, the market spinning as he suddenly falls against his new owner.

He really _is_ in bad shape.

The condition _scares_ him enough to make him genuinely _fearful_ when he speaks, knowing that many ‘kind’ masters quickly turn sour at such _pitiful_ behavior.

“I-I...I’m sorry, Sir…” he stammers out, trying to shake his head clear while also bracing. He may be sweet on the surface, but Cloud knows this man is _powerful_ , with muscles that his clothes don’t do much to _hide_. 

The salesman makes himself scarce. He has his money, he’s not about to stop a man from starting the first round of _punishment_ with his slave.

\---------

He pauses when Cloud stumbles, assuming his legs are likely asleep, but when Cloud _falls_ , he’s quick to wrap an arm around that slender waist to catch him.

“Hey, it’s okay… We’ll get you home and cleaned up and then we’ll get you some food…” He’s so 

thin, he could be starved, so limp he’s probably not very hydrated either. And, to be honest, he 

would simply lift him and carry him out, were he not wishing to cause any more of a scene than he 

already has…

“Here,” he murmurs, untying the crude leash to discard, though his hands are still bound.

He slides his arm under the ones tied, pulling Cloud to lean heavily against him, as a crutch.

“I didn’t park far. Think you can make it?”

If he can’t, he’ll settle for carrying him. He’s already paid-- He just wants to get _out_.

\-------

He’s never _this_ weak. Usually he’s stronger, able to look his masters in the eye. But this was already a mistake. He came out too soon after the last stint, where he had food withheld, and didn’t get much after his escape. 

He feels that arm loop around his torso, the weight and warmth of it disgustingly _welcome_. His head comes to rest against a powerful bicep, blue eyes closing as he tries to regain himself, to walk out with a touch of dignity in tact…

_Food._

He has little trust for what he’ll be fed, though the cynic that’s lived so long in the forefront of Cloud’s mind is quieted a touch. He’s not saying it with a sneer or a laugh in his throat. 

He’s just _saying_ it. 

His eyes open when the leash is discarded, brows furrowing.

This one will be a breeze to run from.

But he’ll be back in the same position. The same hell. And after running from an _officer_...he might as well be putting the noose on _himself_.

Cloud does his best to stumble out, to hobble beside his new owner, but he’s slow, and he senses _impatience_. 

\-------

It’s a slow progress to the exit, but a progress all the same. He doesn’t lift Cloud, for fear of crushing what little pride he has left. But once they’re out, he steps behind Cloud to untie his hands, and sheds his coat to drape around his shoulders in the chill.

“Supposed to snow soon. I’ll have to get you some winter stuff…” But then he seems to notice that Cloud lacks _shoes_ , and after tossing the rope aside, he offers his arms. “Want me to carry you, or you wanna walk?”

He nods to the parking lot. “That blue truck’s mine. It’s not far.” He knows he could easily carry Cloud… He’s so small, so slender, and Zack has had enough strength training for his job to lift his own weight.

“Up to you.”

A _choice_. He wonders when the last time Cloud got one of those was.

\----------

It’s already cold, not that being inside the market was terribly better, but now, near the parking lot...it’s worse. 

He shivers, hard, feeling his wrists when they’re unbound, rubbing at the chaffed skin while eyeing Zack, trying to figure him out.

It doesn’t seem to be a trap. And Cloud is too tired to care at this point.

He rests his forehead back against that arm, taking a deep breath…

_I need help, but if you found out...you’d turn me in._

He doesn’t move to walk, hoping his silence and the way he lets his weight press against Zack’s be his answer.

\---------

When Cloud remains silent, he takes that for his answer, gently picking him up with an arm on his shoulders and the other under his knees. But he doesn’t say anything, silently carrying him to the truck. He sets him down to find his keys, unlocking the passenger door before he picks him up again, carefully putting him inside.

He reaches to pull the seatbelt over him, gesturing to the bottle of water in the console as he does.

“Have something to drink. You look like you need it,” he instructs softly, closing the door and jogging to the driver’s side, sliding in and starting the truck, immediately reaching to turn on the heat.

“Sorry. I should’ve thought to bring you a blanket or at least some shoes,” he sighs, buckling up 

before he begins to drive. “Mine might fit you, though. What size do you wear?”

He fills the silence with small talk, though his mind is elsewhere. He doesn’t know if this is the 

suspect they’re after or not-- At least two dozen men for sale could have matched the shoddy description. And sure, he just blew 6,000 on him, but… that wasn’t much. He feels a little better, knowing he at least got _someone_ out of there… And Cloud doesn’t seem too guilty. Just weak, tired, and a little suspicious of his new master. Which, Zack figures, must be normal.

\--------

_We’re alone. You can drop the act…_

But he fears it _isn’t_ an act, that this man is just...genuinely _kind_. He takes a hold of the bottle, though it takes him a moment to get past the cap…

He drinks quietly, not having had a moment to just _sit_ and drink fresh water since he was back at 7th Heaven nearly a week ago. 

“....eights,” he answers softly, “...sir.”

He doubts this man’s shoes would fit him. He’s a bit too _small_ for that.

His head comes to rest on the headrest, blue eyes closing after he downs half the bottle.

He wonders how far it is. He wonders if Zack will want some _payment_ for his kindness. Cloud’s too weak at this point to work _seduction_ tonight, and anyways he just...wants a night of rest. Perhaps this man will let him sleep after _something_ is done. 

The cynic in him still warns it’s only a matter of time before Zack turns on him. 

“...how...how much further…?” he asks, forgetting the title. He’s barely able to keep his eyes open.

\---------

He laughs lightly at the answer, more at himself. “Yeah, I wear elevens… Kinda doubt that’ll work. I’ll have to do some shopping.”

He watches Cloud from the corner of his eye, turning up the radio to just a faint hum. For a moment, 

he wonders if Cloud will fall asleep there, exhausted and freshly hydrated… But he speaks after a

few moments as Zack merges to the interstate.

“Ten minutes, roughly. I live out in Gongaga, little hick town off the interstate. It’s a half hour round trip drive to work, but I like the country, even if it’s just a bunch of little townhouses with old people,” he says with a smile, pushing past the speed limit to make the trip shorter.

“...I think you’ll like it,” he decides, flashing him a smile.

Isolated enough that no one will know Cloud is even there.

Far enough from the city that if he _is_ the suspect, he has too far to run.

“Where are you from? Originally, I mean.”

There was nothing in the file about his whereabouts and base, but it could be helpful to know.

\----------

_Gongaga._

He’s been out further than that, but to run usually involves car theft, and Cloud knows he’s already running a high profile. Not to mention that this is a _cop_. 

But it _is_ far from the loud city, something Cloud misses. After all…

“....Nibelheim,” he whispers, a little town nearly a day’s drive from Midgar. A little town at the base of a mountain, the air fresh and fierce. He misses it, misses that he left it to find better success in Midgar.

His head slowly comes down to rest on the console. 

He takes the bottle, trying to drink more. He knows he’s in bad shape, and he needs to rehydrate more than a few sips. And he’ll take anything he’s offered.

“What do you do?” he asks, though his voice _catches_ slightly.

_Confirm my fears._

\---------

It takes him a moment to remember Nibelheim. He remembers his father mentioning it once, that he wanted to buy a cabin up there. But then his mother convinced him to move to the coast, far too tired of snow to stay north for long. And with a little cash help from their son, he sent them on their sunny way.

He laughs again, playfully ruffling those blond spikes when they rest on the console. 

“You’re a country boy too, huh? Gongaga used to be that peaceful ‘til they put the

interstate in. At least, that’s what my dad said. Still nice, though.”

He returns his hand to the wheel as Cloud takes more sips, hoping he can finish the bottle by the time they get to the house. He’s just glad he’s drinking-- He was afraid Cloud might deny it, far too used to being parched and starved…

He hesitates for a moment when Cloud asks what he does. He knows there’s no use in hiding--

His house contains his uniforms and a group picture of their division taken last New Year’s. But…

Cloud doesn’t have to know what division that is.

“I’m a cop,” he answers after a beat, eyes darting to check Cloud for a reaction. “Traffic, minor offences. Nothing major.” A lie, but Cloud doesn’t have to know that. After all, he doesn’t even carry a gun in his line of work unless the suspect is armed.

\-----------

When he’s reached for, Cloud _flinches_ , an instinct so base that when he’s tired it’s hard to block. Too many fingers gripping into his hair, using it as a _handle_ , and despite the gentleness, Cloud still reacts as though he’s about to be dragged into that lap.

He pulls up, trying to make it look smooth, but there’s no hiding a kneejerk reaction. He rests his back against the door of the truck, holding the bottle and looking out the window…

“...I-I guess,” he says, “...though...I’ve been in Midgar long enough that Nibelheim seems like a distant memory…”

He takes a few more sips of water, watching the scenery zip past.

And when Zack mentions he’s a cop, Cloud just takes another sip of water. 

“...didn’t know cops speed. Sir.”

\----------

He whispers a small apology when Cloud reacts to his touch, watching with a frown as he leans against the door, as if to get away from Zack more… And it breaks his heart, to think about why he had reacted so…

“Maybe Gongaga will be a nice break,” he attempts to lighten, merging lanes to pass a semi.

He doubts that any of Cloud’s previous owners had even let him outside… He’s so _pale_. He

imagines Cloud on his porch swing, _healthy_ , and his chest grows warm.

There’s little to no reaction at the mention of him being a cop, though the flat delivery of his observation makes him bark a laugh, grinning over at him.

“Hey, I know all the other cops. They wouldn’t ticket me.”

But his expression softens, words as well. “Nah, I just wanna get you home. Get you a hot bath, hot meal…”

\--------

The apology is unexpected. Cloud is used to being _property_ , and if a master wants to touch him...well. 

_You’re the one that sold yourself. You have to let your master do whatever he wants with you._

_That_ man was easy to rob. Cloud even slashed his tires on the way out, just out of spite.

But Zack seems respectful, and not only that, but Cloud catches sympathy in those eyes. 

_Definitely a cop_.

But Cloud is getting antsy. Why him? Why head to the underbelly _anyways_? Weren’t there far _better_ slaves with pedigrees to be had?

_Unless…_

Cloud suddenly goes pale, glancing out the window. 

_Unless he’s hunting._

He may be lucky; perhaps this cop is searching out illegal selling. Perhaps he’ll slip past the radar on it. But there was something mildly _frightening_ about how quickly he was picked out. New buyers always seem fussy, caught somewhere between the morals of buying another human and _price_.

“....thank you, then...S-sir.”

He feels cold.

\---------

He doesn’t notice how fast Cloud goes pale, passing another car before turning for his exit. He smiles at the thanks, however, slowing down to the speed limit now that he’s on town roads.

“You don’t have to call me _sir_ , y’know,” he scolds softly, throwing a glance at him. “That’s why I

told you my name. Just call me Zack, okay?”

Regardless of if this is the suspect or not, he’s planning on keeping Cloud under the covers. To nurse him back to health, and when he seems strong enough to rob Zack blind and take off… _Then_ he’ll bring him in for questioning. But he also knows, if he has Cloud in his possession, that they won’t see the blond haired male committing anymore theft. And if Cloud _isn’t_ the suspect… Well. 

He wonders how much his freedom costs.

He slows in front of a small, two-story townhouse with a spacious yard, evidence of a dog in the chainlinked fence and a hand-built dog house that looks a bit too luxurious for a dog that isn’t obviously loved.

He pulls into the driveway next to the house, parking and unbuckling himself so he can help Cloud 

out. And when he opens the passenger door, he does so with a flourish.

“And we’re here! Not much, but more than enough to accommodate.”

It’s his parents’ old house, given to him at reduced price when they migrated south to the coast. Two bedrooms, two baths, and while everything is a little small, he still finds it _cozy_ from the awkwardly low basement to the off-green paint on the exterior.

\--------

He hasn’t called anyone who bought him anything other than _sir._ Master, occasionally, if the situation called for it, if his owner had an ego, if he wanted to be _worshipped_.

He’s never allowed a _name_. 

So he doesn’t answer, except for a muttered _yes sir_ below his breath. It’s not pounded submission, but rather a slight touch of willful _disobedience_. A show of distrust.

The faster he can get this man to show some darker colors, the better.

_Otherwise he’s in danger of getting attached…_

When he sees the dog fence, however, Cloud’s expression goes a touch pale. He never had bad experiences with them...until the slave trade.

Dogs trained to _bite_. To attack. Dogs that go for legs, dogs used as vehicles of _punishment_.

And in some bad cases, dogs that impeded his escape.

He has a scar on his neck from a bite that was so close to his jugular, the scrape of a lone canine that cemented his new fear in owners’ dogs. 

Wide eyes and a pale face come to focus on Zack’s, and he looks _distant_. A hand lifts to his neck, to touch the scar when he hears the excited bark of a dog who is not _small_ , the sound of paws and claws on the chainlink fence. 

“...you...have a dog…?” he asks, his voice a bit _thin_.

\----------

He pauses when he sees the look on Cloud’s face, not paying much attention as Nico rushes the fence, trying to greet his master after being gone so long. His hands hover, wanting to touch but knowing how he had reacted earlier…

But when he asks, it makes a bit more sense.

“Yeah,” he says softly, trying to soothe him. “He’s a good dog, though. He won’t hurt you,” he promises, holding his arms out to hold Cloud. “And he’s outside now, anyway. I won’t let him in until you’re settled.”

As if to prove his point, he turns his head towards the source of excited barking. “Nico! Down!” 

And it stops, the fence rattles with paws settling back to the ground.

He smiles, a bit proud.

“See? He’s a good dog.”

\--------

The orders are well ingrained. He may be excited, but the shift in tone in Zack’s voice always brings him to heel.

(Though his tail continues wagging, a touch. He does _adore_ Zack.)

But his nose catches the scent of another, as Cloud slowly eases himself into those arms, finally glancing out at the wolf-like animal sitting now peacefully, attentive but not barking, growling, or otherwise _over_ excited.

“...masters have had dogs before,” he says, figuring he might as well let Zack _know_ his fears. Perhaps he can avoid the animal entirely if he’s in the fence, kept there when Cloud _runs_. “...some like to...use slaves to practice...attacking.”

It’s all he says, as he gets out of the car, trying to walk to the door without swaying.

\---------

He helps Cloud down, smiling over at Nico and waving to him before slipping an arm around Cloud’s waist again to support him.

He listens to the fear in silence, turning _pale_ at the implications of what’s been done to him.

“That’s… awful,” he breathes, stepping up to unlock the door and swing it open for Cloud to enter first. “I promise you, Nico won’t hurt you.” He _is_ a police dog, but more of a tracker than anything. For his breed, he’s got an amazing nose, used to track fugitive slaves or criminals to bring them in. Though the slaves are often put through the court system to gain their freedom… Zack doesn’t like thinking about the success rate.

“You want a bath or a meal first?” he offers, closing the door behind himself and stepping out of his 

shoes. “I’m not a fancy cook, but I can cook pasta or soup.”

  
Yet, despite his promise, he’s already moving for the side door to let Nico inside. The quicker they can get acquainted, the quicker Cloud will feel safe.

\-----------

Cloud leans against that arm when it’s offered, looking around Zack’s home when they finally get inside. 

“...we make good targets,” he says absently. “...don’t have to worry much.”

_Though most of my bites were deserved._

Some weren’t, he had a master who was fond of his guard dogs. Far fonder of them than of Cloud. It was back before he realized he could slip loose and exploit the system, a man whose dogs knew many commands. He had the dogs know where to bite and exactly _when_ , and would sometimes just let the dogs go for too long…

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he startles when the door opens and the black _monster_ of a dog walks in. Nico draws close, his training and instinct telling him to _follow_ fear, especially when Cloud backs away. 

Nico glances to Zack.

_He’s scared. Guilty._

He cocks his head and gives a very small whine, as if asking _do you want me to hold him?_

\--------

He watches as Nico enters, closing the door behind him and just… watching. Cloud backs away, and he shakes his head softly, smiling at Nico when he looks for an order.

“Gentle,” is his soft command, stepping a little closer to give his rear a scratch. He looks to Cloud, 

giving him the same soft expression. “He won’t hurt you.”

He’s had Nico since he was a pup, being trained both for the tracking of criminals but also children.

Children that had run from home, been kidnapped, or coerced into slavery themselves… And so 

he’s taught him two basic commands, depending on the situation. Gentle, or chase. Never to bite, 

and if he does, only the clothing.

“See?” he offers, when Nico begins to approach again.

\--------

Nico barks suddenly, a low _huff_ of a warning, just as Cloud starts to sway again. He’s sensitive enough to know the signs in children and fatigued slaves, to offer an additional warning to protect against falls. 

Cloud’s hand braces to the wall, trying to maintain his balance. He’s exhausted, and his fear of the dog isn’t helping, and he’s starting to feel dizzy.

“S-sir--”

He starts to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack’s already moving the second Nico barks, quickly stepping in to catch Cloud in his arms, bending to lift him as he had earlier. He needs to get Cloud food, rest… Putting a phobia in front of him was probably not a good idea.

“Go on, Nico,” he softly commands, allowing the dog to go about his business. He carries Cloud 

into the living room, laying him down on the couch and pulling the blanket from the armrest over 

him.

“Sorry,” he says softly, fingers lingering as he tucks Cloud in. “You should probably just rest… I’ll

get you some more water and heat up soup, okay?”

He turns to leave, passing a hand over a furry head when Nico jumps up into a leather easy chair 

that’s protected with a well-worn blanket. “Good boy,” he praises, scratching behind his ear before slipping through the archway to the kitchen, digging around for a can of Campbells.

\--------

What is it about those arms that makes him feel...safe?

He closes his eyes when he’s picked up, resting his head against that arm and going _limp_. He’s so tired, after all this time, so exhausted from being selected and _beaten_ and running...managing enough free time to visit Tifa and try to assure her _he’s not losing weight_ and that _he’s taking care of himself_ and it’s alright.

Being held….it’s something he didn’t know he actually _wanted_.

Cloud goes far more limp than he intends, nearly passing out in those arms. 

“M’ sorry sir…” he wheezes as he’s laid down on the couch. In the fragile state of half conscious, he’s far more _vulnerable_ , the fears more _evident_ when not caught by the mask of indifference and _sass_.

Blue eyes look up, genuine _apology_ in his gaze.

\---------

When Cloud apologizes he frowns, stepping back over to him.

“Hey, it’s alright… You’re tired. Do you wanna go lay in bed for a nap?”

He’s not entirely sure what to _do_ about this. He’s seen first responders taking care of injured victims, but nothing beyond basic medics. All he knows is how people work, that rest, water, and food are all needed for a healthy body. And then exercise, of course, but he isn’t going to worry about that until Cloud can actually _stand_ without falling.

“It’s okay to fall asleep. You must be exhausted, Cloud…”

\--------

Bed….

He’s happy where he is, mostly because the thought of getting up and staggering over to the bed just seems...too insurmountable. But beyond that, beds are for _masters_ and _sex_ , and the couch is far better than the floors and alleys that have more often been his cradle.

“...I’m...I’m fine here,” he whispers, breathing out a small sigh, fingers gripping tighter into the blanket he’s wrapped in…

His eyes close again, brows furrowing.

_Why is he doing this? Is this a trap?_

The kindness, not in guise of gaining his trust, but waiting for him to make a _mistake_. If he is a cop, he’ll have no trouble tracking Cloud down, especially with his dog. He knows the price for turning in a runaway _con_ slave is high. And he knows the result will likely be an execution…

But Tifa’s deadline is coming up. He has to bring her something.

\-------

“Alright,” he relents, giving him a soft smile as fingers stroke his hair again, though much _shyer_ this time. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll clean up the guest room upstairs, so just yell for me if you need anything, okay?”

He has the urge to drop a kiss to that forehead, but he discards it.

He tidies up his bachelor mess, changing the dusty sheets on the guest bed with fresh ones, settling down on his own bed to start browsing online for clothes for Cloud. He doesn’t really want to leave him home alone, even though he _does_ have to work… But, hey, wasn’t one day shipping made for that reason?

He orders mostly winter clothes-- Sweaters and long sleeved t-shirts in mediums and larges-- 

He doubts Cloud wears anything that big, but it’ll give him something to grow into. He buys

him some sneakers too, while he’s at it, running the charge and closing his laptop.

After a couple hours of letting Cloud nap, he comes downstairs to fix dinner.

“You up?”

\-----------

He sleeps, deep and _dreamless_. Once Zack leaves, he’s gone.

But he looks _cold_ , something Nico sees when Zack leaves to head upstairs. And slowly...Nico makes his way up onto the couch, laying his muzzle on Cloud’s hips while laying over folded legs. 

It takes him some time, as he doesn’t want to wake the sleeping human. But he gets comfortable, letting out a dog _sigh_ and napping on top of Cloud.

Nico lifts his head when Zack comes downstairs, large ears pricked at the _you up?_

His tail wags but otherwise he stays still.

And Cloud doesn’t wake.

\--------

Zack smiles when he sees the sleeping arrangement, quietly stepping over to scratch Nico behind the ears, whispering another praise so as to not wake Cloud. He seems so _tired_ in his sleep, and Zack would hate to intrude on his rest…

He goes back into the kitchen to set up boiling the soup, shifting through paperwork on his table while he waits for the water to boil. Most of it is mail he hasn’t quite sorted yet, but there’s a manilla folder in the midst, not very thick, yet held together with a thin rubber band.

It’s the file on the con slave.

He doesn’t open it, however, simply piling bills and other _normal_ looking things to tuck in a corner of the counter, out of sight and out of mind. It’s supposed to be his homework, but he hasn’t actually read any of it, nor has he looked at the updated sketch. Blond hair, blue eyes, early twenties. That’s really all the description he needs.

He pours in the soup mix to cook, leaning against the archway to watch the two on the couch.

_There’s no way it’s him…_

\----------

Cloud shifts slightly, and Nico gingerly stands, moving off of Cloud before he wakes fully. He can smell the soup, blinking blearily for a moment. 

_Is he at Tifa’s…?_

Never asked for much beside soup there. He didn’t want her to cook much, didn’t want her to worry. So when she’d demand he’d eat, he’d always just...ask for soup. Something simple…

“...Tifa…?”

But the moment the shy whisper escapes his mouth, he remembers. He’s been bought again, offered mercy and gentleness to _rest_ , but nonetheless...he needs to keep his guard up. 

His life's in danger this time. More than before.

He starts to sit up, bracing his back to the back of the couch. And then, slowly, he gets to his feet…

He’s much stronger than he was before, though still _starving_. The nap did a lot for him, he’s done such _little_ sleeping…

\---------

He ducks back into the kitchen when Nico gets up and Cloud starts to wake, hearing the soft whisper and frowning as he pokes at the soup. He wonders who _Tifa_ is, and if that’s the family he’s left behind in such a cruel trade…

But the soup is ready, and he sets two bowls at the table, serving it up with glasses of water.

He sticks his head back into the kitchen, smiling warmly as Cloud works up to his feet.

“Feeling better?” he guesses, pleased that some of his color has come back. “I made soup, so come have some. It’s nothing fancy, but I kinda doubt you’re picky.”

He hovers, of course, making sure that he’s stable enough to walk into the kitchen for food.

\----------

Cloud follows, quietly, making his way on far steadier feet as he gazes up at Zack. 

“A bit,” he says, eyes clearing from his rest. “...thank you, sir…”

He’s not picky.

He’s never been that picky. 

He sips the water first, a bit...unnerved at how Zack watches him. He’s not...bothered by it, but...it strikes him as _odd_. The only other person that would hover over him is Tifa, and the more he sees Zack behaving like that...the more he comes to realize it’s genuine. 

He moves his spoon around in the broth, taking increasingly faster spoonfuls. Try as he might, he’s _starving_ , and his body demands food.

Blue eyes lift, after the initial sting of hunger is soothed, glancing over and spotting the pile of mail, seeing the manilla envelope. He gazes at it for just a bit too long…

“...can I ask a question?”

He assumes the answer is yes, and he doesn’t wait for _too_ long before he asks.

“...why did you buy me?”

\---------

He’s pleased when Cloud eats, sipping his own a bit quickly. He serves himself seconds, about to Cloud if wants more when the blond asks his question.

Slowly, he puts the ladle back into the pot sitting between them.

“I…”

_Great. Really thought this part through, didn’t you?_

“I’ve heard of slave markets, and there’s always buzz about it at the station… I just wanted to see what it was like. And I thought if I could afford someone, I should buy them… Try to… get ‘em out of that kinda life.” And he quickly moves from vague lies to truth, stirring noodles around in his bowl. “There’s a division of the police that specialize in those kind of things. Rescuing runaway slaves… but it takes a long time to get them free through the court system, and some of them… can’t win their freedom. There has to be consent from the owner, and they usually rather kill them than give them up…” He shrugs, smiling tenderly.

“I just thought I could buy you and give you freedom the easier way. But as far as why I picked you…” He chuckles a little bit, his next lie more of a half truth. “You… Don’t get the wrong idea, but you’re… cute. Too handsome to be stuck in a place like that.”

\-----------

He can see a touch of _fluffing_ to Zack’s words, carefully listening for any sign of deception. And while he doesn’t sense _malice_ , it doesn’t strike him as particularly _true_ either. No one just...buys slaves to free them, he’s never seen it before. He’s seen false kindness in exchange for pleasure, but he’s never seen raw philanthropy in the slave markets. 

He can’t help the scoff.

But when Zack mentions he’s _cute_ , he loses a bit of his appetite. Golden brows furrow slightly. 

“...usually that _is_ the selling point,” he whispers, his voice a little low, “...don’t think I’ve ever been bought for any other reason.”

He eyes Zack out of the corner of his eye. 

“...the term the slavers use is _fuckable._ Sir.”

\--------

He realizes his mistake a beat too late, watching Cloud’s face change. He chews his cheek, poking at the bottom of his bowl just for noise as that bitter _sir_ stirs in the air between them.

“I… don’t plan on having sex with you,” he says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… Sorry.” He clears his throat, staring down at his soup for a long time.

_Nice one. As if he wasn’t already scared._

“And it’s Zack,” he corrects, weak and belated.

He inhales, dropping his spoon to rub his eyes with his palms. His hands rest on the table when he’s done, head shaking. Cloud sees him as an owner, a danger, someone that could _rape_ him… Someone with absolute control over him. And he doesn’t _want_ that…

“...I ordered winter clothes for you,” he says softly, an afterthought. “And I cleaned up the guest room, put fresh sheets on… You can sleep in there. There’s a bathroom right across from it, and you’re more than welcome to shower… You can borrow some of my clothes tonight, too, if you want…”

Keep dishing out kindness. Prove his suspicions _wrong_.

\-----------

He’s had masters before, who fancied themselves _kind_ , who had convinced themselves around the moral question of owning another person. He’s had masters that insisted sex was off the table, that they only wanted to _save_ him, but there was always something _greasy_ behind those promises that were always broken within the first week of being owned. He was given gifts, but in the end he was pushed down to his knees, shoved over the bed and _taken_. 

But there’s nothing greasy about Zack’s words. And when Cloud realizes this, he still looks _sick_.

“You...you _actually_ mean that…”

It’s not a question, and he _scoffs_ , a bitter laugh. 

“...you actually _do_ mean you won’t...don’t you?”

He turns away, feeling tears burning in his eyes.

“I...I’m sorry. No one buys slaves as a kindness. They pretend it is. They convince themselves it is. But it always ends the same way. I’ve never actually had someone _mean_ it before.”

\---------

“I would _never_ ,” he insists after that scoff, eyes wide and _honest_. The mere thought of _raping_ Cloud makes him sick, hands fisting against the table. “I mean all of it, Cloud. I swear.”

He relaxes back into his chair when Cloud turns away, when he hears those words of _distrust_.

“Well, then I’ll be the first,” he says lowly, pouring untouched seconds back into the pot as he stands, putting his bowl into the sink and tidying up, pouring food into Nico’s bowl before he returns to the table.

“If you really distrust me so much, would you rather I take you back?”

It’s an empty threat, a question that he hopes will be denied. He could never see Cloud back there, in a market like _livestock_ … He wouldn’t allow it. If anything, he’d just buy him a train ticket for Nibelheim so he could at least go home. Delete his records. 

“Trust me, Cloud. I’d never hurt you.”

\--------

When he’s asked if he wants to be returned...he thinks about it. He really _thinks_ about it. His lips part, and he chews on it…

Slip back into the underbelly. Zack wouldn’t see him again, and chances are, his old master has stopped doing rounds. Zack wouldn’t take him back tonight, but perhaps tomorrow, after he’s had more time to recover. He could find another mark. He could make Tifa’s deadline.

“...if...you would send me back…” he whispers, lifting his eyes to Zack. “...not much use to you anyways, if you’re not going to take me.”

Perhaps there’s a chance of being _rebellious_ enough that Zack finally _does_. And in that way...he evades his death sentence.

\--------

His heart _breaks_ when Cloud doesn’t say no.

He shakes his head, sinking back into his chair. “No, I can’t… I can’t see you back in that place,”

he whispers, almost _pleading_ with him. “I’m not gonna deliver you to the arms of a rapist, Cloud.”

He swallows, pale at the very _thought_.

“...Do you need money? Is… is that why you get bought and sold so often?”

It’s a guess, between the low price, the lack of an owner’s name, the way he talks about past _masters_ …

“I’ll pay you. Whatever you need. I don’t have that much, but…” He shrugs.

“Just… don’t put yourself back there. You don’t have to be _of use_ to live. You don’t have to be of use to me.”

If Cloud _is_ desperate for money… Would he be desperate enough to steal?

\----------

He’s nearly startled when Zack looks so _emotional_ over it, blue eyes widening. A small part of him suddenly _begs_ , coming to life after so long after being stamped into silence.

_Hold me. Save me. Please, I’m in over my head and I just need help--_

But it’s too risky. Even the kindest of souls have their price, and the one on his head has got to be high. 

“...nevermind,” he whispers at the question, looking down at the table. “....nevermind.”

He knows he has only a few days to get the money to Tifa. This time it’s only around a few thousand, something he wouldn’t have much trouble scrounging up. But his conscience won’t let him do his normal robbery. Not to this man...this man who has not so _much_ , but is already willing to give it…

\----------

He watches Cloud avoid him, looking away and whispering pleas of _nevermind_. He frowns, sighing lightly. He doesn’t want to push Cloud, doesn’t want to turn this into an interrogation, but…

_Please, don’t be the con…_

He had offered his money, and Cloud didn’t respond. Perhaps that’s a confession of innocence… But he’ll take it for now, silently removing the soup from the table to put it on the stove’s metal top to cool. Perhaps being away from the table will make Cloud feel less _cornered_ , and he leans his back against the corner as he asks, those blue eyes sympathetic and _pleading_ for something…

“...Who’s Tifa?”

He had planned on ignoring it. But if Cloud has someone that can help him… He needs to contact this person, to get _help_ in getting Cloud out of the underground. He knows if he goes through the usual protocol at the station, it’ll take too long, and even if Zack signs on his freedom… Whose to say Cloud even _wants_ it?

\----------

Cloud watches Zack head over to the stove, still feeling his heart racing. He fears speaking of Tifa, he fears uncovering what little haven she yet possesses in the slums. With just her name, Zack could probably track her down. He knows he hasn’t saved her from _everything_ , and he fears that she’ll be taken in too for prostitution. Maybe petty theft. 

His chest tightens.

“N-no one,” he whispers, knowing he had called the name. All of his desire to protect her and he’s turning out to be one of her worst enemies…

He buries his face in his hands, feeling on the verge of collapse again. There is no salvation from this hell, there is nothing anyone can do. 

\-----------

Another denial. Another retreat.

He’s seen enough interrogations to know what happens if he were to keep pressing.

Tears, shouts… And he doesn’t want to add that stress to what Cloud’s going through,

just nodding and settling for that answer.

Tifa. It’s unusual name. If he wanted, he could probably find her in the system…

“Alright,” he whispers, scratching at his cheek and a small scar there.

Assuming Cloud’s finished, he clears the table, washing the bowls and spoons in silence before he puts them in the rack to dry, turning to look over his shoulder at Cloud as he towels his hands dry.

“...I’ll go see if I can find clothes you’ll fit in, and a towel and washcloth for a shower.”

_Trust me, Cloud. Open up to me…_

\---------

He doesn’t _want_ to cry, but it brings further to mind his situation. It’s something he can ignore with action, most nights, knowing the next step.

Inebriate.

Take.

Run.

But this time, he has no plan of action. He’s trapped, more efficiently than any collar or chain could properly do. And it’s breaking him, steadily. Tears flood his gaze from behind his palms.

And while he uses _sir_ to warn, now he uses it as submission. Apology.

“Th-thank you, Sir.”

\---------

He frowns at the title, at the way he keeps his eyes hidden.

“...It’s Zack,” he corrects again, though it’s lost its strength.

He leaves Cloud to sit as he heads upstairs, digging through his drawers until he finds

thinks that he had worn when he had been younger, thinner… A pair of jogging pants,

a plain t-shirt, and… With a small blush, he snatches a pair of clean underwear to bundle 

up with it.

He sets the clothes on Cloud’s bed, peeking into the bathroom to make sure it’s stocked with soap.

He places a fresh towel and washcloth on the sink, fishing out an extra toothbrush and toothpaste as well, stepping back downstairs when he’s finished.

“...I put some clothes up on your bed. You’re in the bedroom on the left. There’s stuff in the bathroom, too, for you to use… If you want.”

\---------

Cloud lifts his head, eyes a touch red when Zack comes back downstairs.

He feels filthy. A shower...would be welcome.

“Thank you…” he whispers meekly, lacking the _sir_ as he steps past.

The hot water does a lot to improve the way he’s feeling, though it doesn’t ease all the feelings of filth. At least...he smells nice, now. 

But as he heads out of the shower, wearing Zack’s too long pants, he peeks out, past where his bedroom is...and to Zack’s. He bites his lip slightly…

It’s, frankly, a _horrible_ idea. But it’s one that Cloud can’t quite shake. 

He wants to sleep beside him.

\-----------

Zack heads back upstairs when he hears the shower running, shutting off the lights on the lower level as he goes to his own bedroom. Nico’s eager to jump to lay at his feet as he reclines in bed, switching on the small box of a TV he’s shoved in a small corner, flipping to let the news distract him.

According to the weather, the temperatures are about to drop, snow on the way in the morning.

He makes a mental note to get the shovels out of the basement to dig out the driveway, though

thoughts about snowfall are chased off as the next story pops up, a police sketch taking up

most of the screen.

And it looks _exactly_ like Cloud.

“--and managed to escape with thousands of dollars of precious jewelry and cash,

as well as slicing the tires on the victim’s car. Police have been looking for him for

months, and this recent hit has finally resulted in an accurate descriptions. Residents

of Midgar and the surrounding cities are advised to--”

He switches the channel to a fuzzy football game when he hears the water shut off, blood cold.

_No… It can’t be you_.

He looks up when he hears the door open, leaning over on his bed to see Cloud peeking at him

from down the hall.

_Let me help…_

“Feel better?” he calls instead, tossing the remote to his bedside table. “If you wanna sit in here

for some company, you’re welcome to. I know it’s a little scary sleeping somewhere new alone…

If you want, you can even leave your door open and Nico’ll come lay with ya.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud comes, when he’s invited, eyeing Nico a bit before sitting at the edge of the bed. Zack’s fright has made the normally sleepy dog a bit more...alert. Present. 

But he gets braver. After all, he’s never been attacked by a dog without his master _ordering_ it. As always, the fear should rest with the master...not the implement of _torture_. 

Carefully he reaches to touch the dog’s back, seeing the way he slowly relaxes and lays his head back over Zack’s ankle…

He bites his tongue on a wry comment about how sleeping _with_ someone is far more frightening than sleeping alone. 

It won’t help him win a spot in this man’s bed.

So he just nods, but moves to lay down near Zack.

\---------

He watches with a fond smile as Cloud pets Nico, watching the fear slowly dissipate. And he shifts a little to accommodate Cloud moving to lay beside him, surprised at the movement.

_He could rob me blind and be out by morning._

“Tired?” he murmurs, sliding a pillow over to him, still sitting with his back braced to the old headboard. “...You can sleep in here, if you want. ‘s’posed to get cold tonight, and I dunno how well the heat works in the other room… Old house, y’know.”

_Stop talking. He’s going to run anyway. Don’t get used to the company_.

“You’ll just have to deal with a dog on your feet,” he chuckles, watching Nico shift on top of them.

_If I asked again, would you take the money I offer?_

\--------

He nods to the question...and then to the offer, taking the pillow below his head and closing his eyes. He still feels tears burning there…

“...if...you don’t mind,” he asks softly, glancing up at Zack with a torn down expression. It’s so rare he gets to _rest_. So rare that he doesn’t have to look over his shoulder. 

He knows he should be _offering_ something, not out of obligation but...this man is being _kind_. 

He should return it somehow.

_You could start by not robbing him._

At this point...a given. A man so willing to offer should not be taken advantage of…

He tucks closer, as though trying to get under Zack’s arm. 

Perhaps...before he has to go...he can offer _himself_. He knows Zack would never rape him...but he’s never known a man to resist a blowjob in his life.

\----------

“‘course not.”

He watches as Cloud tucks himself in, smiling softly at him. He grabs the remote to turn the TV off, 

not caring much for either team playing. He stretches, a few joints cracking, and relaxes to find that 

Cloud is curled up close to him…

He shifts to lay down, already in pajamas himself. It’s been a long day, honestly, and he could

sleep now. But Cloud… He turns to shut off the lamp, rolling back to face Cloud in the dim dark.

“...Is it okay if I put my arm around you?” he asks softly, noticing the way he tucks himself…

_Will you stay here…?_

\--------

Blue eyes open in the dark, golden brows furrowing…

And his response surprises even himself.

“...please.”

And when he’s granted that small kindness, he burrows in closer before going still. 

_I’m sorry…_

_I’m sorry that I can’t stay with you longer…_

Were it not for his blinding fear for Tifa...he could let this happen. He could let Zack be his master, his bedwarmer…

And Cloud falls quickly.

\---------

He obeys that soft _please_ , wrapping an arm around Cloud’s shoulders to allow him to tuck himself in. He watches him for a while, until that breathing evens out in sleep, and he sighs softly before letting himself sleep…

_Stop getting attached…_

He wakes early the next morning, silently slipping out of bed to let Nico out and shower, getting a head start on shoveling the driveway. It’s the last day he’ll have before he has to go back to work, and it’s that thought that makes him frown as he pokes scrambled eggs around in a pan, hearing Nico going back upstairs to check on Cloud.

His eyes drift to the pile hiding that manilla folder.

_It’s him. I’ll have to turn him in… But he’ll be taken in for theft. He won’t be_

_granted the chance to go to court for his freedom…_

\----------

He wakes up warm, in a bed...and of all the surprises...still _clothed_. He still feels clean from last night’s shower, but the bed beside him is _empty_. 

The dog comes up, Nico, and apart from putting his paws on the bed, doesn’t do much to ignite any more fears. 

Cloud steals the blanket at the bottom of the bed to take with him downstairs, smelling breakfast and, again, _hungry_. He licks his lips unconsciously as he spies Zack near the stove…

Slowly...he wanders closer. 

“...do you...need me to do anything?” he asks half shyly.

\---------

He knows that Cloud will likely be executed. Most slaves usually are, up on a public stage as they’re hung like _savages_. To make a statement. To enforce _submission_.

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t hear Cloud coming down, jumping when he hears

that soft voice ask if he can help.

“Ah, _Jesus_ , Cloud,” he huffs, though he’s grinning, and he makes the mistake of looking at Cloud in his clothes, with his blanket around him like a shroud…

_This would be easier if he wasn’t so cute…_

“Uh, you can fetch drinks?” he offers, grabbing the sausage on the counter to throw into the skillet. Usually he just settles for a bowl of cereal, but… he _wants_ to cook for Cloud. To make sure he’s eating well.

“There’s some orange juice and milk in the fridge.”

\--------

He nods, heading to the fridge to bring out what he’s asked. But it’s without _submissiveness_ , he doesn’t add in _sirs_ and he doesn’t move as though he fears being whipped.

He just quietly gets the milk and orange juice, setting them on the table before hunting for glasses. 

And when he’s done...he finds himself heading back over to Zack...wrapping an arm around his middle and closing his eyes, pressing brow to that back. 

“...it smells good,” he offers softly.

\--------

He provides some guidance when Cloud searches for glasses, stirring the sausage up with the eggs and adjusting the heat. He sees Cloud approach from the corner of his eye, but he pauses in surprise when he’s _hugged_ …

“Tastes better,” he offers, one hand brushing at that wrist. “How’d you sleep?”

He can tell the difference already. Cloud doesn’t seem as weak, not as _scared_. And he’s glad for that, but he also knows that there’s no hiding him forever...He’ll be caught, whether Zack turns him in or not.

Still, he wants to ask… _Why_ does he do it? Why put up with such torture just

for thievery…? What was it that he needed so much money for? Was it Tifa?

He reaches up to grab plates from the cabinet, dividing the skillet and offering one of the plates to Cloud silently.

\---------------

“...I was...warm…”

He’s lost a bit, when he reaches for the plate, his answer less guarded, more _telling_. Warm is _rare_. He’s rarely warm, rarely under the covers and _close_ to another without it being _for_ something. 

He holds the plate, heading over to the table quietly…

But he waits, not unlike _Nico_ waits to be given permission to eat. He does it out of politeness, however, waiting for Zack to get settled…

But still, Cloud is _sleepy_ , rubbing his eyes. And in this raw state...there’s a vulnerability. No walls to hide an exhaustion that is far past physical, an emotional tiredness that soaks into his very bones…

A man with gallows in his eyes. 

It won’t be long before he’s caught. 

But, he supposes...if it’s Zack...at least Zack will get the bounty. Maybe there will still be enough kindness left to extend the money to Tifa…

He doesn’t know what his bounty is by this point. It’s probably more than anyone’s kindness extends…

\-----------

“Good,” he hums, settling down at the table. He notices the way Cloud waits for him, gesturing to his plate. “Dig in, dig in. You don’t have to wait.”

He pours himself some orange juice, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. Cloud looks to be in 

thought too, though his exhaustion is no longer just _physical_. He can only imagine what he’s been

forced to endure, and he hopes to gain enough trust that he’ll be able to relax…

Though… he’s wanted. No rest for the wicked, and all that.

He pulls his phone out, poking around on it as he eats. He checks his email, smiling at a little

notification there. “Your things should be here in an hour or two. Says it’s out for delivery.”

_And what am I supposed to do with his clothes after he’s executed?_

“Those should keep you warmer. I could make some hot cocoa, too, if you want… I’m not a

coffee person, but I could buy some.”

\--------

More than once, he thinks to ask. To say it. To confess. 

What would Zack’s reaction be? Would his kindness evaporate? Would he lock Cloud up, celebrate his new _riches_?

The thought of seeing Zack turn on him is surprisingly painful, for a man who has harbored such little trust…

He eats. The words on his lips.

_I’m a criminal. They’ll kill me when they find me. My life is over, and all I need is for my friend Tifa not to fall in the same way._

But…

He doesn’t speak.

Not that, anyways.

“I’m fine,” he answers, offering a soft, half _sad_ expression. “...breakfast is enough…”

He stands...holding his empty plate. And...after a moment...he bows, pressing a not quite kiss to Zack’s temple.

“...you’ve...been very kind to me,” he whispers, “...I’m very grateful.”

\---------

He notices the sadness there, and he can feel it too, finishing up shortly after Cloud, looking up to see him stand. A question is on his lips, about what Cloud might want to do, though he’s silenced when lips just _barely_ brush his temple…

“...It’s just common decency,” he says quietly, a bit confused.

_Does he think that he has to repay me? Is it just… training?_

He stands as well, gently taking Cloud’s plate to pile in the sick, deciding to do dishes later.

“But, uh… What do you wanna do today? Just laze around? We could take Nico for a walk, once your clothes get here if you want fresh air…”

_Don’t feel like you owe me…_

Yeah, he’s gay, but for Cloud to feel like he _has_ to please him… makes him a little sick.

\--------

Cloud closes his eyes.

How on earth did he find himself in the care of someone who actually cares…?

“...you don’t have work?”

He immediately regrets those words, knowing it sounds... _eager_. When will you be gone. When will I be alone again. 

He bites his lip, looking down at the dog. 

“...whatever you’d like to do,” he whispers, though he doubts he has too much energy to go for a walk. 

\---------

“Nah,” he says with a shrug, though he does pick up on the way Cloud seems _excited_ … 

_He’s gonna rob me blind and run._

“I go back tomorrow. I get weekends off,” he explains further, stretching again before abruptly

dropping into a squat, messing up Nico’s fur and pulling him into an affectionate headlock.

“Man, Nico, what’re we gonna do today?” he asks of the dog, rubbing his face into that neck before he shoots back up again, hands on his hips. “You wanna lay around with Cloud?”

He’s all for putting his pajamas back on and just laying around, but he reminds himself

not to watch the news today… That’s what Netflix is for, right?

\--------

Cloud half smiles, kneeling down to gently touch Nico’s ears, feeling the soft fur there...and he watches, with a soft _laugh_ when Nico stands up on his back legs, putting his paws on Zack’s stomach and barking twice.

Eager _yes_. 

Cloud finds himself curled up next to Zack more often than not, resting his forehead to that shoulder when he gets too tired to stay awake.

More than once...he falls asleep on Zack, startling awake when there’s lull in the noise from the tv. 

But he’s so warm. He’s so warm and Cloud is mercilessly _lonely_. 

He tells himself not to...but he can’t help it when he reaches over to hold Zack’s hand.

_I’m so sorry…_

\--------

He picks Nico up like an oversized baby as they make their way to the living room, setting him in _his_ chair before he runs upstairs to change back into sweatpants and a t-shirt, settling on the couch and picking some horribly boring documentary about the ocean…

He lets Cloud be the one that guides their motions, putting an arm around his shoulders when he lulls to sleep. He, too, starts to drift, but Cloud wakes up when that narrator finally _shuts_ _up_ , and he’s awake too, eyes widening a bit when his hand is held…

Yet all he does is squeeze it, the arm around his shoulders gently guiding him to resume

sleep against his shoulder.

Zack is lonely, too. He’s extremely outgoing, but being alone in a house with no one but a dog…

it gets to him. And he briefly entertains the idea of Cloud moving in with him _permanently_ , but

the harsh reality of the entire situation makes that dream crash and burn…

He doesn’t move until the mailman rings the doorbell with his plethora of boxes, and he dumps them all on the living room floor with a smirk.

“Merry Christmas,” he teases. “Wanna start trying this stuff on?”

\----------

Cloud blinks a few times when the doorbell rings, eyeing Zack quietly before quietly helping him open them…

His heart beats faster, when he sees what he’s been bought, nice clothes, _warm_ clothes.

Though there are tears in his eyes, he goes to try them on anyways, pulling warm shirts and sweaters over his slim frame. They’re large on him, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t normally get to wear anything so...domestic.

He keeps his crying to himself, however, dabbing at his eyes in the bathroom before recomposing himself…

_...would he...help Tifa?_

If he told Zack about her...if he mentioned...her...would Zack help?

But he wants to thank Zack. And there’s so little he can do…

He does what he did at breakfast, wrapping his arms around the taller, closing his eyes as he rests against that chest…

“...thank you,” he whispers, his fingers clutching into Zack’s shirt. And for the first time...he actually considers what would happen if he didn’t run this time...if he explained Tifa’s situation. He’ll need time to find the right words, to explain properly...but…

He buries his face into that chest with a faint noise, feeling his walls come crashing down. Even just this small act of kindness, with no pressure to _return_ , no demand to have him on his knees and easily _accessible._

He was given shoes once, nice ones. And when the guilt struck him raw, his master turned it on him, pinned him to the wall. Took him. 

But he senses _none_ of this from Zack.

And it makes him _hiccup_ as he tries not to sob.

\------------

He helps Cloud open the boxes, handing him new things to try through the bathroom door. They all fit, though a bit big. But once Cloud puts on some healthy weight…

_If he even gets the chance._

And when Cloud emerges the final time, giving such a small, honest thank you… Zack's heart breaks.

He doubts that he has ever been given the privilege of _clothing_ before.

“You don't have to thank me,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around the smaller to pull him closer, to let him know that contact and affection is okay.

He rubs that back through the fabric of new clothes when he hears Cloud hiccup, pressing a quick almost-kiss to blind spikes.

          “It's alright… You'll be safe and warm.”

   _I'm being cruel, giving him hope…_

\-------

This time...Cloud doesn’t startle back from the touch to his hair, his arms only locking a bit _tighter_ around that back. He draws in a deep, shaky breath before letting it out in a little _huff_.

_I don’t want to run now. I don’t…_

But...he has few options. And...the more he thinks about it...the more he knows, there is only one path...and it’s his execution.

There’s no way out, at this point. 

It started with one particularly cruel master, a theft and escape. And there was no going back from there. Each time made it harder and harder to break free...and now? Now it’s only a matter of time. The other night he was sloppy...and now even moreso.

_Will you miss me? After they string me up to die?_

He’s braver that night, curling up closer, his head resting on that chest. 

~

Cloud wakes up to the sound of a cellphone, making a faint noise as he rolls over to avoid the shrill sound. But he knows what that means...he knows that Zack is leaving...and he’ll be alone. 

He doesn’t _want_ to be alone.

\--------

He washes Cloud's new clothes for him, putting a little excess of fabric softener to make them more comfortable and to smell nice.

And that night, when Cloud curls up on his chest, he wraps an arm around him and prays there's some way to keep him there.

He wakes slowly to his alarm, hand batting around for his phone until he finds it, tapping it off as Nico hops off the bed for his usual morning pee break and food.

But Zack lingers in bed, groggy as he rolls over and nuzzles against Cloud's back.

      “...gotta go t’ work.”

_I don't want to leave you alone…_

\----------

Cloud rolls over when he feels that face nuzzles into his shoulder, closing his eyes as he slowly lets his hands rest on those cheeks…

_….don’t go…_

He doesn’t do anything more than that, already feeling he’s overstepping. He’s rarely affectionate, even while putting on a _fuckable_ front. He mourns that he’ll be left alone, fears the house alone.

What if they come after him? What if there’s a lead, a tip, and Zack isn’t there to stop them?

A hand reaches forward, taking hold of Zack’s shirt and gripping it in his fist.

_...don’t go...please…_

His head tucks against that neck.

\--------

He's still as he lets Cloud touch his cheeks, though after a moment, he turns his head to brush his lips against his palm.

            _I wanna wake up like this all the time…_

His arms wrap securely around Cloud when his shirt is grabbed and Cloud tucks himself into his neck, a sleepy huff of a laugh when golden hair tickles his jaw.

     “You'll be alright… Nico's gonna be here all day, and he'll protect ya… And I got a friend a few doors down that's super nice… I'll leave her number on the phone on the wall in the kitchen… Her name's Aerith. Oh, and I'll leave my cell number too if you need anything or just wanna talk. Don't be shy to call. I'm not too busy.”

And yet he doesn't move just yet, slowly rubbing up and down that back.

      “You know where the food is, so please make yourself comfy… I'll even leave the Netflix password.”

He smiles sleepily, still entertaining the thought of having Cloud to wake up to every morning…

        “I won't have time to stop on lunch break, but I'll be home ‘round five.”

         Unspoken, there's a question there.

_Will you still be here by then?_

\--------

That warm hand on his back...it feels so _safe_. Zack’s touch lingers only to warm him, only to _hold_ him...he’s not being groped or touched, just...held.

But a lazy day hiding in Zack’s house...maybe it won’t be so bad. He doesn’t know how many he’ll have, if it’s just today, or if he’ll manage a week or two before Zack finds out…

But he gets an idea, and it doesn’t leave him. He wants to do something for Zack. Or maybe...he wants to do something for _both_ of them. 

He’s only been used as a _fuck_ before...but...he wants to _love_. He can sense Zack is at least a _little_ lonely...maybe while unexpected, he might come to appreciate it. 

Cloud decides he’ll follow Zack into the shower. 

But he doesn’t move, while Zack still remains curled beside him, nuzzling into that forehead and whispering a soft _thank you_ to his words…

\----------

He smiles at the gentle thanks, spoiling himself with a few more minutes of just _holding_ before he sees the time on the digital clock and sighs.

“I gotta shower,” he mourns, giving another rub to that back before he pulls away, sitting up and running a hand over his face.

He slides out of bed, but tucks Cloud back in, brushing a hand over his arm.

“Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you know it,” he whispers, and it takes a surprising amount of willpower to _not_ press his lips against Cloud's forehead…

But he takes his uniform out of the closet before he heads to his en suite bathroom, stripping and stepping under a hot spray to combat the chill working around the frosted windows. It's snowed again, quite heavily, and he wonders if he'll have to dig his truck out…

He's so caught in this wonder that he doesn't hear the door open.

\---------

He moves as quietly as he can, shivering at the cold air outside the warm bed. He turns the knob _quietly_ , closing his eyes as he feels the steam on his face.

It takes him a few moments to be brave enough to strip, folding up the clothes he’s been given before sliding in behind his master…

His hands gently rest on Zack’s hips, face pressing against that back…

\---------

He startles when he sees the curtain move, and his eyes widen _comically_ when he sees that it's Cloud that's stepping in beside him…

“Cloud…?” He manages, turning to brave his back to the spray, hands gently resting on his elbows. He's a little flustered, being joined so unexpectedly in the shower, but… He isn't going to tell him to leave.

“What's wrong?” he asks softly, head tilting curiously.

\-------

Cloud’s expression isn’t _seductive_ , isn’t the carefully mastered _smile_ and demure glance. Instead...there’s a _rawness_ in his gaze, maybe enough to look troubled. It rides the line between earnest and desperate, and when Zack asks what’s wrong, he shakes his head.

“...nothing,” he whispers, “I...I just…”

If Zack finds him filthy...he can always leave, he supposes. 

He swallows softly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around that waist, to kiss against that chest. 

“I...I want to...do something. Will you let me?”

\------

He watches that look of almost _desperation_ in those blue eyes, and his hands raise to cup his cheeks, ears turning a little pink at the kiss and the soft question.

“...I don't want you to think you owe me this,” he says softly, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. “I don't want you to think that you have to repay gifts with your body.”

He… realizes he may have fallen for the blond, yes. But he also needs to realize that Cloud is a con, and he could be returning to an empty house tonight.

        “...All I want is your trust, Cloud.”

\--;-----

The words nearly spill from his lips.

_Please help me. Please...they’re going to kill me…_

But he silences them by kissing a touch lower on that chest. 

“...it’s...it’s not like that,” he whispers, “...I wouldn’t...offer repayment…”

He’s been coerced into it. And the fact that Zack doesn’t expect it…

His hands slide down, resting on the outside of Zack’s thighs. His thumbs stroke softly.

“...Please...let me do this…”

His brow furrows. jaw setting...and then…

“...help me learn to trust, Zack.”

\--------

He’s still unsure, not wanting to put himself in a position that will make Cloud think of him as he does the others that have owned him before. But those lips are going lower, those hands on his thighs, and he knows what Cloud is going to do. And he… doesn’t entirely want to _stop_ him from doing it.

It’s when Cloud finally says his name that he completely caves, hands cupping that face to bring him up, to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Only do what you want. And if you wanna stop at any time, that’s fine. I want you to be safe,” he whispers, taking those lips with his for the first time, a hand sliding to gently rest at the back of his neck, not firm enough to keep him there if he were to pull back.

This is bad. This is bad, bad, _bad_. He can’t be getting attached, but he’s already fallen for Cloud, and in such a short time, too. He doesn’t wanna let him go, doesn’t wanna see him go to jail and then to an _execution_. The mere thought of Cloud being killed for what he’s done is enough to mist his eyes, and he shuts them to hide the emotion.

He tries to tell himself that Cloud will be better off like this. He’ll have time to be loved, to be held, to be shown _kindness_. He won’t be dragged by the hair to the station, but Zack could simply drive him up there and take him by the hand. He’ll be warm, and he’ll have brief memory of _kindness_ in his life…

It’s like a last meal. A last love. And then he’ll be taken away...

And Zack… doesn’t know if he can follow through with it.

\--------

He was ready just to go down, but the kiss makes him _pause_. A noise like a whine escapes his lips, finding he wanted to be _kissed_ but never knew it, never knew it until the soft touch against the corner of his mouth…

....and when Zack kisses him on the lips he returns it, offering himself gently, pressing his smaller frame against Zack’s…

The noise grows louder, and Cloud wants _more_ , another kiss. He’s grateful for the shower, that masks the tears flowing down his cheeks…

_Help me…_

He breaks off the kiss, shoulders trembling as he looks into those eyes. He swallows, his hands resting on those shoulders as he glances from one eye to the other, searching...trying to find the strength to trust.

And then….

“...if...if I asked for something...would...would you do it for me?”

\---------

The noises only drive him more, brushing his hands along that neck, those shoulders, down his spine… And when Cloud moves closer, he accepts it, though his eyes are dark when he opens them as Cloud moves away first. He rests his temple against Cloud’s, watching him silently, eyes open and almost _agonized_ at what he knows he must do…

When that small question is posed, he smiles gently, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Anything, Cloud. Anything you want.”

If it’s money, he’ll give it. If it’s an alibi, he’ll give it. If it’s a train ticket to Nibelheim and shredded

documents, he’ll give it with a smile.

_Do you trust me, now…?_

“What do you need?” he asks softly, stroking that back, watching droplets of water rush down those cheeks like tears as he blinks back his own. “You can ask me anything…”

\---------

Cloud settles, pressing his forehead down and to Zack’s collarbone. His breathing comes in unsteady huffs, and despite the warm water, he trembles. 

“...I...I’m not...ready to ask it, yet,” he whispers, “...I just...wanted to know I can…”

His voice is thick, trembling. And Cloud presses himself against Zack fully, in a way that isn’t close to the seductive tactics he’s ever used. 

He just wants to be held…

And with a trembling whimper --

“...I...I’m sorry, I’m going to make you late…”

\---------

He gives a slow nod to Cloud’s answer, hearing the thickness of tears in his voice. And when that small body presses so close to his, his arms wrap around him in an instant, holding him and _cradling_ him for a moment.

_I can’t turn you in… I just can’t…_

“It’s alright,” he whispers, pressing a kiss into damp blond hair. “You can ask me or tell me anything, and you can make me as late as you want.”

_I_ ** _won’t_** _turn you in… There has to be some way to save you_.

He gives that body a soft squeeze before he pulls away, pushing hair from Cloud’s face so he can

kiss him proper again, sorrow and _determination_ leaking through.

He’s bought Cloud. He’s Cloud’s owner. Surely he can veto down the execution. Arrange something so Cloud can pay back all the people he’s stolen from. A more _humane_ way of going about it. Maybe he can just settle for jail time, at the worst. Anything would be better than death…

He pulls away from the kiss to peck lips against cheeks and nose, running a soothing hand up 

the bump of his spine. “You can call me anytime today. I’m just doing deskwork, anyway. If

you just wanna talk, or you wanna ask me something… Feel free, okay? If I could call in sick,

believe me, Cloud, I would.”

He pulls back, reaching to shut the water off.

“...Let’s get you dried off and back to bed. You could use your rest.”

\--------

When the water shuts off, Cloud nearly _adheres_ to that chest, feeling the threat of _cold_ against him. But he doesn’t speak again, just does as he’s told, though his kisses hold a deep _desperation_ to them. His frame trembles as he’s dried off, putting on the clothes he was given just the day before. But he won’t be tucked into bed, following Zack downstairs to the kitchen, wrapped up in the blanket from the day before.

“...alright,” he whispers softly, though his eyes fall to the manilla envelope. “...you...you said five?”

He rubs his eyes.

“....thank you, Zack…”

\--------

He doesn’t scold Cloud for following him, rather, he offers gentle smiles and a lingering hug. Once he gets downstairs, however, he finds a sticky note and a pen, scribbling down his cell phone number and Aerith’s, if he needs something more immediate from a neighbor. He then writes the Netflix password in case Cloud gets bored, and sticks it above the phone bolted low on the wall.

“Yeah, five,” he sighs, taking a moment to find his work shoes, putting them on and lacing them 

over the ends of his pants. “I’ll try to sneak out early, though, if I can. Maybe pick something up

for dinner.”

_If you’re still here by then…_

He smiles warmly at the thanks, at the use of his name, and he steps over to give Cloud a gentle hug, dropping a kiss to his shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me,” he whispers, taking perhaps a moment too long just to _hold_ him. “Just know you can trust me… And I’d never hurt you.”

He decides today, he’s going to spend his time trapped in a cubicle, trying to find a way

to get Cloud out of execution and into being a free man.

“Nico’ll keep you safe while I’m gone. You know he won’t hurt you now, right?”

\-------

Cloud leans into the touch, into the kiss to his shoulder. He keeps his head against that chest, not taking any move to pull away, to _stop_ this…

He rubs his eyes without moving, his head tucked beneath that chin as he toys with the buttons against Zack’s midline.

And he stays there, for as long as he can, until Zack has to leave. 

Nico heads over at the mention of his name, brushing his nose against Cloud’s thigh. And Cloud doesn’t startle at all, stroking that soft black nose as he looks down…

“...I trust you both,” he whispers softly, glancing up at Zack.

“I...I’ll miss you,” he whispers softly.

\---------

He smiles when Nico steps over, breaking his hold on Cloud to squat down to Nico’s height, stroking a hand over his neck. “Yeah, you’ll take good care of Cloud, won’t ya?”

He stands again to Cloud’s soft whisper, smiling and dropping a kiss quickly to his lips.

“I’ll miss you too, Cloud. But I’ll be back before you know it. Promise.”

_Just promise me you won’t leave…_

He pours some food into Nico’s bowl and gives him permission to eat, showing Cloud where the treats are if he feels like playing with Nico or just spoiling him. He makes some toast for himself and Cloud before he has to leave, filling a Thermos with cocoa and grabbing a pre-made sandwich from his fridge for lunch.

And, so domestic it makes his stomach churn uneasily, he drops another kiss to those lips before 

he heads out the door and into the snow with a call over his shoulder of, “I’ll call you at lunch!”

\------------

The kiss still burns on his lips, something he holds to himself, treasures. 

Without Zack in it, the house feels so empty and nearly _cold_. Cloud curls up on the couch for the first part, quietly contenting himself stroking Nico…

But his curiosity gets the best of him, and he heads to the kitchen.

He sees the envelope, brows furrowing as he heads over to it. Carefully he peels the backing, curiously drawing out the insides…

And the first thing he sees is a sketch closely resembling _himself._

His blood runs cold.

Descriptions, police reports. An account of most of his hits. A number, tacked at the top - _recently up bounty of $1,000,000 for successful seizure._

He didn’t know it was that high….

His frame trembles, and for a moment he stops breathing. 

He fears Zack will come for him, that it was a trap, a setup for him to rob from him and --

_No._

...no.

There would be no need for that. Zack would have just made the arrest. Something in those blue eyes was horribly pained this morning...was this it?

...did he know...all along?

Cloud weighs his options. His brow furrows.

Maybe...with a bounty that strong...some of the money could go to Tifa. She could pay off the bar for a fraction that. She has decent business, she could stay. She would...she would finally be alright…

Tears spill down his cheeks, dripping onto the police sketch.

The noose was around his throat the whole time. But at least...maybe there’s something he can do to save Tifa.

~

He paces the house, when he hears something, faint static after a bump upstairs. Nico comes trotting down a bit sheepishly, but Cloud follows upstairs, to where he heard the static…

They used to tap into police radios, when he first started escaping. It was the easiest way to avoid arrest. 

“ _....received a tip about the con over in Gongaga. Dispatching shortly.”_

Cloud’s heart freezes. 

They’ll search the houses, he knows it. He’s seen it before…

He doesn’t want Zack’s house run down by police…

But they’re out a ways. He has time.

Hastily he scrawls a note, taking a post-it pad he saw Zack use before--

_I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t take anything. You promised me you’d do what I ask before: please help my friend Tifa Lockhart, she runs a bar in the Midgar slums, and she’s in bad debt. They’ll sell her if she doesn’t make the deadline._

_I wanted to stay, but they’re coming._

_I love you_

And then he runs, dressed in the clothes he was granted. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zack’s distracted at work, trapping himself in his cubicle as he brings up Cloud’s file on his computer. There’s no name to it yet, but just a number, but it’s easy enough to find. And then he looks to the bounty, his heart sinks.

He can’t afford that. If he won the lottery, sure. If he sold the house and everything inside, maybe.

He researches deeper into legal actions an owner has over a slave, and there’s little relief in the answer that he can stop an execution. He also reads that contracts are usually filled out by the selling party, and he realizes with a small sinking feeling that he never actually _signed_ it… And he had given them a false surname, anyway.

He mentions he’s taking his lunch outside, though he notices that Angeal doesn’t take the time to chastise him about not being late upon return. But he runs back to the market he bought Cloud and tracks down the portly seller, his uniform pretty much doing all the convincing when he demands a proper contract to be drawn up from his weekend purchase. He signs it, takes a copy for himself, and is back at the station after lunch with more paperwork in his inbox.

~

He manages to sneak out a bit early, feigning a migraine to one of his supervisors. He swings by to pick up some Chinese on his way home, nothing fancy, but his heart swells at the idea of arriving home to Cloud, to have a meal with him…

He’s at the overpass of the ravine that carves a city line between Midgar’s suburbs and Gongaga’s salt mines when he sees it. Tons of flashing lights, police cars awkwardly parked in the unsteady ground. He sees the familiar silver hair of one of his higher-ups, but it’s the sight of a blond collapsed in the ravine with a black dog standing over him that makes his heart stop.

He immediately pulls off of the freeway, tearing down the exit ramp and off the road to  where the squad cars are. He parks with the emergency brake, not even pulling out his  keys, running over to hear Sephiroth yelling at one of the cadets to “get that damn dog!”

He finds Angeal, gripping on the sleeve of his uniform.

“Wh-what’s going on?!”

_Please, please, let him_ **_go_ ** _\--_

_\-----------_

He fell, twisting his ankle, half drowned in the cold water and mud. He figures he’ll die in this ravine, from hypothermia, but he feels a familiar presence over him…

_Nico…_

Tears stream down his cheeks as the dog lays over him, as though trying to keep him _warm_. And he barks, desperately, a mournful howl that Cloud knows is only for _Zack_ , a call for help. A call that he found something.

But the bark only summons the police, and Cloud is barely aware of the surrounding him and the dog, the only thing keeping him from being dragged out is a once mournful dog now turned _vicious_. 

Nico only knows two things: this blond belongs to his master, and these men, regardless of his familiarity with them, want to hurt the blond. He can smell the rage, the anger, and the _triumph_ , and when the familiar silver-haired man comes near, he _snarls_. 

Angeal turns just as they’re getting a loop around Nico’s neck to drag him off of the convict. 

“Zack!” he calls sharply, “Get your damn dog off the con, we need to make an arrest.”

Cloud’s head lays quietly in the mud, waiting for it to be over. His fingers idly stroke at Nico’s shoulder, grateful for the dog’s loyalty. He cries silently for how alike Zack and his dog truly are…

\-------

He stiffens as he’s given the order, and he has half a mind to _refuse_. But he watches as some greenhorn cadet loops a pole around Nico’s neck, and his protectiveness surges.

He pushes past the gathered cadets, disgusted with the fact they would have _guns_ out. He approaches Nico and Cloud quickly, kneeling down in the mud. He removes the loop from around Nico’s neck and praises him softly, looping an arm around his shoulders as he crouches down to carefully lift Cloud’s head.

“Cloud…?” he calls softly, knowing he’s not going to have much time. As soon as he gets 

Nico off, the cops will swarm, and he’ll be taken away… “Cloud, I got your papers. I-I did

research. They won’t kill you, I promise. I’m gonna protect you,” he whispers quickly, 

wiping mud from his face with his sleeve. “Can you stand…? I don’t want them to drag

you around, but as soon as Nico gets off you, they’re gonna arrest you.”

There are tears streaking down his face, freezing cold against his skin. He’s failed, he’s let Cloud be caught, and now… Now what? He’ll have to find a lawyer, someone to protect Cloud as a _person_ and not property…

Sephiroth steps close, though not near enough for Nico to turn those snarling jaws on him. “Fair! Take your dog and step away! You’re impeding an arrest!”

He swallows thickly, brushing fingers through that hair before both hands take hold of Nico’s collar.

“I’m gonna get you out. I’m gonna save you. I promise.”

And he pulls Nico away, pulling him over to his truck and pushing him in, shutting the door 

and resting his head against the glass of the window as he wipes his tears away.

\-----------

He’s bad enough to think it’s a hallucination, knowing his body is shutting down from the cold, from being in water for so long. His eyes gaze up at Zack’s, an for the brief time he’s speaking, though Cloud doesn’t know what he’s saying, he rests his freezing cold hand on Zack’s arm. And when he starts to leave, Cloud manages a faint _I’m so sorry_.

Angeal’s eyes narrow as he watches a cadet take the same pole they used on Nico and wrap it around Cloud’s neck.

“For god’s sake, Jackson, he’s not gonna bite you.”

But he sees Zack, pressed against his truck, sees the way Nico fights to get out, barking as they drag Cloud from the ravine, slamming him over the hood of a car…

“...Zack.” 

He rests a hand on that shoulder.

“...do you know him?”

\-------

Sephiroth watches with a cold cruelty as Cloud is dragged out of the ravine like an animal, ignorant of Angeal’s disagreement. And once the cadet pulls him out, Sephiroth grabs him, slamming him over the hood of the car to cuff his hands, roughly removing the loop around his neck.

His gloved hand fists in that hair to pull up his face, leaning in close to _sneer_.

“Brilliant idea, robbing a _cop_.”

Zack jumps a little when he feels Angeal’s hand on his shoulder, roughly wiping his tears away as he turns, not bothering to order Nico to be silenced. He looks over Angeal’s shoulder to see Cloud being roughed into the backseat of the squad car, heart _breaking_.

“Y-yeah,” he manages, reaching to his pocket where the folded-up copy of his contract remains, handing it silently over to Angeal.

“H-He’s mine. Legally, you can arrest him, but you can’t… you can’t execute him unless

I sign off on accepting the bounty and giving up any rights I have over him.”

Those eyes are wide, _pleading_. He knows Angeal has a heart, unlike _Sephiroth_ , and perhaps he can gain pity on his side, if anything…

“He’s just as much a victim as the scum he was conning, Angeal…”

\---------

Angeal’s brows stay down, _concerned_. He watches Cloud’s rough arrest, taking the paper and looking at it.

“...we didn’t find anything on him,” he says, his voice low, “....but...if he was in your house, you should...probably check. Take inventory.”

He rests a hand on Zack’s shoulder.

“...I’ll go with you. It’s a crime scene, after all…”

Angeal drags in a deep breath, heading to his car to meet at Zack’s house.

\--------

_A crime scene_.

He swallows, watching Angeal head over to his car. The squad cars are already dissipating, and he tries to find which one holds Cloud, but his eyes are too blurred with tears and they drive too fast in the mud and snow…

He climbs heavily into his truck, reaching over to scratch behind Nico’s ears.

“You were a good boy today, Nico… But we’ll get him back. It’ll be okay.”

He drives to his house with blurred vision, ignoring the bag of Chinese takeout that had fallen to 

the floor of the passenger seat where Nico is perched. When he arrives at the house, he sends 

Nico through the gate in the fence to keep him outside, not wanting to have to drag him off of any 

evidence…

The door is still locked when he tries it. Somehow, that gives him relief.

He unlocks and steps inside, holding the door for Angeal as he drifts around, finding himself in the kitchen. The manilla envelope lays open, the sketch of Cloud buried beneath a sticky note that he quickly finds before Angeal, peeling it off and reading it.

He stole nothing. He needed the money for Tifa, the woman he didn’t want to talk 

about just two days before…

“...He didn’t steal anything,” he says weakly, though… there’s a bit of pride in his voice.

\----------

Angeal heads around the house, but finds nothing...unZack-like. 

“...it doesn’t look like his usual hits. Even when he was being more subtle, he usually didn’t bother to hide any evidence….”

But then he hears that voice, glancing over at the papers...at the sticky note in Zack’s hand. 

“....what happened? Did you buy him?”

\---------

He offers the note to Angeal when he comes into the kitchen, eyes unfocused and far away as he _thinks_.

He can get Cloud out of an execution, but not out of fines or jail time. He doesn’t hold much evidence to push for Cloud’s good intentions or his innocence, but he wonders if Tifa Lockhart could have something to help. If Cloud had fallen into debt like her and he had been sold… He would have to pay his debt to be free. But if he was taken in a raid, in a kidnapping… It would be so _easy_ to get Cloud out.

“Yeah,” he says after a moment, reaching for his contract again. “I bought him Saturday…

I was planning on doing undercover work to find the con, and… I found him. I didn’t… think

it could have been him, but I saw the story on the news, and…”

He takes a shaking breath, hands trembling as he holds his contract as if it’s the only thing keeping him alive.

“If you don’t wanna see him as a person, see him as a dog. No one could just take Nico and kill  him… It’d be illegal. They can’t do that to Cloud, either… And he’s a person, Angeal. He has  rights. He just… got mixed up in a bad cycle. Whoever this Tifa is… I can almost guarantee that’s  why he steals. To pay her debt.”

\---------

Angeal reads the note, his brows furrowing.

“...it’s almost like he gave up,” he whispers, looking up at Zack. “...We nearly had him cornered a few months ago, but he always had _something_ , some last trick to pull, another way of _evading_. Sephiroth’s been furious for nearly six months because as soon as we get a tip, he’s already gone. Close enough to see, but never enough to touch.”

He looks out the window, his eyes turning distant…

“...but in that ravine...he just laid there. He didn’t try to run. We thought he was dead at first, except that he was holding onto your dog.”

Angeal shakes his head. 

“...not even the same con, if I didn’t know better.”

He reads the paper in Zack’s hand again.

“...I think you’re right. You musta’ done something to get through to him...not sure why he ran, except to get away from your place.”

\----------

“You know Nico has a sense for people,” he whispers, shivering at the image of Cloud lying in that ditch, lifeless and just clinging to Nico… “He took to Cloud right away. Within a half hour, he was napping with him on the couch.”

He nods in relief when Angeal agrees with him, quietly tucking things back into the manilla 

envelope. “I just… treated him like a person. I bought him clothes, shoes… Gave him food and

a bed…” He shakes his head, fingers clenching on the envelope. “I even offered him money, but…

he didn’t accept it.”

But he, too, is curious as to why Cloud ran. Though it doesn’t take him long to find out, inspecting into the living room and finding his police radio unclipped from his belt and resting on the floor.

“...He had a warning,” he whispers, picking up the radio. “He… probably ran so  no one would come kicking down the door. Maybe he ran to turn himself in so  I would get the bounty and give it to Tifa…”

He sighs, turning up the volume to listen to static.

_“--con is now in custody. In holding ‘til we get Fair.”_

He turns it off, clipping it to his belt.

“...Do you think I could find him a lawyer?”

\-------

“Dunno if it was the hypothermia or what, but he sure wasn’t fighting. It’s unlike him, he was stabbed once by one of his hits, and even while bleeding out he fought until he was loose. We thought he was dead after that, but then he showed right back up again…”

He rubs the back of his neck.

“...it’s surreal, knowing he’s finally caught.”

He takes a deep breath, gently resting a hand on Zack’s shoulders.

“...you...want to get him a lawyer?” he asks, his voice low, “...do you...really care for him that much?”

\---------

Hypothermia… He hopes someone thought to get him medical attention, but he kind of… doubts that.

“He’s strong,” he whispers, remembering all those bruises and scars… “He’s been through

things that… no one should have to go through.”

His hands curl into weak fists at his side when Angeal’s hand rests on him, giving a small nod.

“Of course I do… I promised I’d keep him safe. I wanna get his freedom back to him, even  if I have to pay his bail myself. He was just… trying to help a friend. And he… he’s so  _kind_ , Angeal. He’s so desperate to just be taken care of…” He turns a little pink, stepping  over to the door to let Nico in. “He just wants to be loved. Is that so bad?”

\--------

“...if this heads to court, you and that Tifa will probably be his only character witnesses,” he says, stepping out of the kitchen and heading to the door. “...Come on, though, let’s get to the station. Sephiroth might not wait…”

He shakes his head. Sephiroth has been so _involved_ in this case for so long… 

“...bring Nico too.”

As he heads out to the door...he glances back at Zack.

“...kind...how? Did he seduce you?”

Angeal worries about Zack sometimes, concerned that the younger might take affection the way that he _gives_ it. And with a con slave...the only tool in that arsenal is sometimes affection.

\---------

He nods and grabs Nico’s leash, clipping it onto his collar to lead him back out. He shudders to think what Sephiroth will do, fingers white-knuckled on the end of the leash. He follows Angeal out, though he pauses when he’s asked if Cloud _seduced_ him.

“...No, he didn’t. I think he hated me at first, honestly…”

He remembers the way Cloud had stepped into the shower with him this morning, smoldering and seductive, but how quickly it had changed to Cloud just wanting to be _held_ …

“Don’t think… sex was at the top of his agenda. He just… really wanted to be held. Wanted  to be treated… gentle.”

He locks the door behind him, heading to Angeal’s car to ride with him.

“This morning, he… said he would miss me. Didn’t wanna go back to bed when I woke him.”

\---------

“...well, judging by the fact that you’re the only one on record this kid hasn’t robbed...despite all of the chance to...I’d say you earned his loyalty, at least.”

He watches Nico get in the back seat, reaching back to stroke an ear…

“...your dog’s too. I thought he was going to take a cadet’s arm off. He definitely was howling though...it’s how we found him in the first place.”

He starts to head to the station, drawing a deep breath.

“...Zack...they don’t do jail-time for slaves,” he whispers, “...it is... _possible_...that you’ll get to keep him, as his probationary master, since you’re an officer…”

He shakes his head.

“...I just...don’t know if this one is ever gonna get free. He has a long list, Zack. Theft, vandalism...he’s stolen cars.”

\----------

He’s tense in the passenger, knowing that Cloud’s record can easily overshadow any kind of lawyer’s argument… And with just him and Tifa vouching for him, against all of the people he’s robbed…

“...I know,” he sighs, running a hand over his face. His research hadn’t come up with any slaves 

ever being sent to prison… just straight to executions or returned to torturous masters…

He rests his head against the glass as they drive, _praying_ that he can find some leverage…

~

The only mercy Cloud gets is a shock blanket before he’s put into a holding cell, the station buzzing as reports are brought up and sketches are compared. As of right now, he’s just a suspect, but Sephiroth can _tell_ they’ve got the real guy, and he doesn’t want to wait around for the detectives to decide that.

He stands on the other side of the bars, hands folding behind his back as he eyes Cloud like

a cat might appraise a mouse it has caught by the tail. He’s _pleased_ with himself, that much

is obvious, and he’s already ordered to skip a trial and go straight to an execution.

But just letting some judge pull the plug… _No_. For all the hell Cloud’s put him through for _years_ of trying to catch him… He wants to have _fun_ before it’s over.

“At least you have enough sense to stop running. You’re lucky we didn’t shoot

you on the spot, thanks to Fair’s mutt. I suppose you think he was going to

protect you, hm? Friendly to a fault, but he’s still a _cop_. He would have turned

you in himself.”

\----------

Cloud gazes at the material covering the cot he’s curled up on, fingers brushing under the edge of the foil covered blanket. He barely focuses, hearing Sephiroth but he doesn’t lift his head to look. Moreover...he doesn’t want to look.

He knows this type of man. He knows _every_ type of man. And this one...this one will justify torture. 

“...not really,” he answers softly, “...I just didn’t want his house trashed when you caught me. I know he would have turned me in, if you hadn’t had the lead…”

_...and I would have gone._

\-----------

“Didn’t want us to take your job from you?” he sneers, grabbing an offered file when a cadet brings it over, flipping through the hefty list of charges. He lets out a low whistle, a huff of a _laugh_.

“A million is a low estimate of what someone would pay to have you. You’ve got over that much

in property damage, theft, auto theft…” It’s as if he’s inspecting _gold_ , counting how rich he’ll be.

“And if Fair doesn’t want to collect on the bounty… Then I’m sure I can. After all, I was the first responder.”

He folds the envelope shut, raising his head to peer between the bars at his limp frame.

“If you think you’ll get mercy because Fair _likes_ you, you’re in for a rude awakening. You’ll both be punished-- You, for this novel of offences, and he for knowingly harboring a fugitive.”

Though, Zack will likely get off with unpaid leave and community service. Cloud will face gallows.

\---------

Cloud’s head lifts slowly, black humor dancing in his eyes when his lips pull back in a _cold_ smile.

“...his dog held me down. Witnesses will credit the capture to the dog’s _handler_. Sir.”

It’s his own small victory, and one he relishes in. He’s always had a knack for getting a rise out of people and he’ll see no difference with this _snake_ of a man. He’ll be beaten into nothingness for it, but he’ll enjoy it while he can, to continue being a thorn in this man’s side.

\-----------

His eyes narrow at that smile, at the bitter _sir_. He knows it’s true, of course, but perhaps the bounty could be replaced to another after Zack’s own offences…

“I’d watch the attitude. I’m the one holding your life, and I can end it in an instant.”

Even if he can’t, even if Zack doesn’t sign off on the execution, he can be given to a paroling master. He can’t be trusted with Zack, but _Sephiroth_ …

He _grins_.

“Or maybe I’ll just make you suffer all the more. Which would you prefer?”

It’s clear the choice doesn’t matter. He’s already decided.

\-----------

Cloud gazes into Sephiroth’s eyes, but the smile doesn’t die. A small bitter laugh escapes his lips.

“...a power trip master, then. Not really about what you can get from me as much as you just enjoy the god complex.”

Those haunted blue eyes sharpen with that same blackened mirth, finding sick humor in it.

“Do you want me to beg? Sir? You won’t have my submission just because you hold my life, whatever that’s worth, in your hands.”

He’s tired. He’s spent years running, and now it’s over. It’s over and merciful _darkness_ waits just beyond a single point of suffering…

And he’s willing to bet that with proper _edging_...regardless of the outcome, he could make this man kill him.

Or he could find a way to end it himself.

Zack will take care of Tifa. It was his only request.

\-----------

Oh, how _badly_ he wants to crush this worm under his heel…

The only sign that the words have any effect at all is the way those eyes narrow, as he takes a 

step closer to rest a hand against the bars separating him from his prize.

“I’m going to take that as a challenge, _dog_. I could have you broken in less than a week.”

No, he’ll push for Cloud to be sent with an officer. He’ll push _himself_ as that officer, having been the one to start this case and stick with it until the end. He knows the most about it, about Cloud’s methods of escape…

He’ll string him up like a puppet. _Force_ him to submit.

His daydreams are interrupted by Zack and Angeal arriving, Nico’s low growling echoing in the area as soon as he catches whiff of Cloud within.

Sephiroth _smiles_.

“If you’ve any faith at all, I suggest you pray… Though I doubt they’ll listen.”

\----------

When Cloud hears Nico, his expression changes, curling back beneath his blanket as he still gazes out at Sephiroth. He knows he likely won’t be able to slip out of Sephiroth’s grasp...not...to any freedom other than death. And the fact that Zack is _here_ , that he’ll see him again…

He doesn’t want to.

Death will be easier if he doesn’t see that face…

Angeal speaks to Sephiroth _first_.

“...he was hypothermic, broken ankle. Has he been treated for any of those?”

And Nico lunges at the leash, when they head back to the holding cells, letting out one _sharp_ bark when the scent gets stronger.

\---------

Zack is _tense_ when he walks into the station, cadets turning to watch as he doesn’t order Nico to calm. No, he just lets him lead, lets that nose take him to the cell Cloud is in, lengthening the leash when he lunges.

Sephiroth nods, though it’s not _true_ that he’s been specially treated yet. “We’ve given him a shock 

blanket. A medic from the hospital is on his way to set the ankle.” His voice is droning, _bored_. “To

sit and wallow might make him realize what a mistake it is to run from the police for so long.”

Zack _glares_ , though ensures Sephiroth won’t actually see it, letting Nico’s leash hang limply from his wrist as his hands curl around cold metal bars, heart shattered to see Cloud in such horrible condition…

“Cloud?” he calls softly, just wanting that head to raise… Just to know he’s _alive_.

\----------

He hears that voice, and his shoulders tremble, though not from the cold. And even now, he does his absolute best to _protect_ , the small, tiny modicum he has to offer.

“...I...I’m sorry I ran from your arrest, Sir,” he says, without lifting his head.

_...don’t know what I can do. Just hope you don’t get any charges for keeping me._

Nico paws at the bars, growling and whining at once. He yips up at Zack, trying to understand why Cloud is in _there_ , why they’re letting him lay there untreated and so _cold_ …

\------------

Sephiroth doesn’t respond to the apology, passing the list of offences to Angeal to browse. He then turns to Zack, hands refolding behind him.

“If you could come with me, Officer Fair, we can sign off on your bounty. It was your dog who

stopped him from running, so you--”

“Fine,” he whispers, lowering a hand to stroke at Nico’s ears, obviously _pained_ to see Cloud in such a state. “But…” He turns to Angeal, hoping he’ll see reason. “Can I leave Nico in there with him while I do?”

He won’t sign it. He won’t sign Cloud’s life away for a million dollars. He had placed a call to a 

lawyer on their drive over, and he needs to do research to find out where Tifa is exactly, if he 

wants to have a chance defending Cloud…

\--------

“...Zack, I can’t…” Angeal stops, sighing and shaking his head. He takes a hold of Nico’s leash, quietly opening the door in spite of what he just said.

And the dog heads over, leaping onto the cot and laying with his head in Cloud’s lap.

….Angeal’s heart breaks when those small hands wrap around the dog, a golden head bowing to softly cry into black fur.

He makes sure the door is locked and shakes his head, following after Zack and Sephiroth. He looks through the papers, eyes narrowing.

“...You have to wait for the detectives to sign off before Zack signs for the bounty,” he calls, low, “...even though you’re sure, I’m not signing any witness forms until that step is _done_. And there _will_ be a trial, we have no formal documents proving the con is even a slave.”

\-----------

Zack watches Nico go inside, watches the way Cloud holds him… And he wishes he could help too, but for now, he’ll trust Nico to at least get him warm…

He follows Sephiroth, though he looks back more than a few times.

Sephiroth only pauses when Angeal calls, brow raising as if to _challenge_ the call. Zack gets a little hope, though he shoves his hands into his pockets regardless.

“The detectives are likely signing off right now. You know how dangerous he could become,

and how _slippery_ he is. The sooner we tie off loose ends, the sooner we can get him out of

robbing the public. If he were innocent, I’m sure he would have begged as such by now.”

Zack’s stomach twists.

“Well, I wasn’t going to sign off on the bounty anyway. I’m not signing his life away. I have the

documentation that he belongs to me, and you can’t ignore that and just _kill_ him. He’s not a 

danger to anyone, especially with goddamn _hypothermia_ and a broken ankle you don’t seem

to care about!”

His fists _clench_ in his pockets, fighting down his anger as Sephiroth gives him a look that could freeze him on the spot. He hangs his head, fighting back the burn in his eyes.

“He’s still human. He has _rights_ ,” he whispers.

\-----------

“...Zack,” Angeal warns softly, “...take a walk.”

He stares at the younger, but doesn’t wait as his glance darts back to Sephiroth.

“Oh,” he says, with a touch of _sharpness_ , “...because the ones screaming their innocence are always innocent, right?”

He slams the papers down, glaring at Sephiroth.

“We do it _right_. We do it by the books. It will be an open and shut case because we didn’t do something _stupid_ like sign a kid to his death before the detectives are absolutely _sure_.”

Angeal eyes Sephiroth, sensing something he doesn’t like, some deeper _spite_ beyond just a doggedness to track down criminals. 

“He’s no threat here, not in that cell. We can take the time to do things _right_. And when the detectives sign off, _then_ you can have this conversation with Zack.”

\----------

As he’s stared down, Zack manages a weak “Yes, sir” as he steps away, heading back to sit outside of Cloud’s cell and just… think.

Sephiroth is forever a mask of stone, watching the way Angeal slams the papers down and snaps 

at him. He scoffs, however, when Angeal calls him a _kid_ , bracing his hands against the table.

“He’s not a _child_. He’s a mature adult that has robbed half the city blind by this point. If you 

want to trust that he won’t find a way out of that cheap cell in a day, be my guest. I’ve been

on this case much longer than you have, and I know what he’s capable of.”

He steps back, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“But by all means, do things by the _book_. Wait a month for him to be locked up. I just want this case closed before he can do more damage.”

~

He can’t leave Nico with Cloud overnight, but he gives a small promise that he’ll get him out. He goes home after telling Angeal he won’t be coming in the next day, burying himself in his laptop to figure out where Tifa Lockhart really is…

And he takes his most recent deposit out of his safe, counting out two thousand that he can shove

into his pocket. He isn’t sure how much Cloud usually brings her, but it should be enough to get 

her by for a few more days…

He finds the address for Seventh Heaven and drives there as soon as the roads are clear, not surprised that it’s closed during the early hours of the day. But he sees an apartment built above it, and he hopes she’s there…

He’s not in uniform, not wanting to scare her. Just a flannel and jeans, something that

looks _approachable_. And he knocks on that door, hopping on the balls of his feet in the

cold for her to answer him.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s another man. 

At least this one has the decency to be _younger_ , though it gives her very _little_ comfort. She had hoped it would be Cloud, but he knows where the spare key is, and doesn’t do much to announce his presence apart from a short hug and handing her an envelope…

But this _isn’t_ Cloud.

She doesn’t unslide the chainlock, gazing out with carmine eyes filled with suspicion. 

“...yes?” she asks, “...what is it?”

He’s cold, but she hardly _cares_. She’s long since stopped caring about the male sex outside of Cloud. They seem perfectly capable of fending for themselves, and her pity for a man slightly chilled is all but extinguished. 

“Who are you?” she fires off before he has a chance to answer, in her eyes the look of a woman who’s been cornered one too many times.

\----------------

When the door opens, a polite smile stretches a bit too far in his relief. He bounces a bit, like a dog excited to be granted entry, but those haunted eyes and the chain keeps him from rushing in too eagerly.

But he’s barraged with questions, and it takes a moment to recover.

“I-I’m Zack.”

She’s not going to trust him just on that. The look in her eyes isn’t as dead and _desperate_ as 

Cloud’s eyes… He wonders if she’s in the same _business_ , though she wouldn’t have her own

place if she were…

“...Cloud told me to find someone named Tifa Lockhart. I was… wondering if I could talk to her.”

_I’m not going to hurt you._

\--------------

Her eyes widen when he mentions Cloud, and she seems trapped, a look of familiarity, of _love_ passing through her eyes before it’s caught by suspicion. She eyes Zack for a moment, then shuts the door sharply to unslide the lock.

“....where is Cloud?” she immediately asks, shutting the door behind Zack the moment he’s in. She clenches her fists, ready for a fight if it comes to that. “...where is he? Why...why did he tell you to find me?”

\-----------

He startles when the door is slammed into his face, though he hears the clatter of the lock sliding free and relief returns. He quickly heads inside to the warmth, one hand moving to the pocket he has the money in just to ensure that it’s still there.

The rapid-fire of questions breaks his heart. It’s clear she cares _greatly_ for him, though she’s

still on edge, and he can’t really blame her for that. He knows he can look a little… intimidating.

“He’s…” He takes a breath, looking a little nervous. He’s not sure how she’ll react… “He left me a note to find you. To… give you the bounty money. He’s in a holding cell at one of the Midgar stations in the suburbs, but I… I was hoping you could help me get him out.”

_Unless… you’re not Tifa._

\----------

Those eyes widen further, and Tifa suddenly looks far away, trembling slightly…

“He...he’s...been arrested?” 

She starts to shake harder, reaching over to grip the back of the couch with a noise.

“...the money should go to bail. Did he kill someone? Is that why they arrested him?”

Her face is pale, the look of a woman who’s just been told she’s about to lose _everything_.

\-----------

He watches the way she reacts, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder in case she starts to fall. His eyes widen when she guesses _murder_ , and he suddenly comes to realize that she doesn’t know.

She doesn’t know what Cloud does for the money. She doesn’t know he’s a thief, a _slave_ …

“I’m not accepting the bounty,” he says softly, lowering his voice as he tries to soothe her. “I did bring you some money if you need it, but if I accept that bounty… They’ll execute him.”

That grip tightens a bit, knowing his next words… will _hurt_.

“...He was arrested for theft. For… being a con. For… selling himself as a slave and 

then… robbing the owner blind before he runs. I guess he… was doing it for a while.”

\-----------

Tifa doesn’t move for a moment, gazing soundlessly into those blue eyes…

_They came to Nibelheim, a group of men. Nothing out of the ordinary, she guessed some people that wanted to explore the mountain behind. She and Cloud had been doing tours there since he was old enough to hold a sword. Something charming, a couple of kids leading people on a tour of the wilds._

_So no one thought much of it, when they left._

_...but they never came back._

“...no...oh my god, _no…”_

She starts to sway, lifting a hand to her face. 

“...we got _out_. We got _out_ , he told me he got loose from his last owner nearly a _year_ ago. He was the one that got _me_ out, when we had nothing...he snuck me valuables and covered for me when I ran….”

Tears stream down her cheeks.

“....he swore he’d come back. He….h-he made a promise to me...when we were kids, that he would always come when I needed him…”

She lifts her gaze to Zack.

“...they...th-they execute….slaves for this, don’t they?”

\---------

As she starts to sway, he acts quickly, gently easing her down onto the couch. He sits behind her, resting a hand on her back, gently rubbing it as she begins to cry, her words so thick with emotion…

They’re childhood friends. Friends that would so obviously do _anything_ for each other…

“They do,” he says softly, still unsure if his touch is permitted. “But only if the current owner signs off on it and accepts the bounty for him… which I’m not gonna do. I’m not gonna let them kill him, but… it’s hard. The law has so many gaps on slaves and their rights…”

He swallows, his own eyes misted.

“He doesn’t deserve to die. I… want you to help me. Help me vouch for him in court, provide some kind of evidence that he’s just as much a victim…”

He glances around the bar, frowning when he turns back to her.

“...Do you live here alone?”

\-----------

She nearly _panics_ when she realizes this man _owns_ Cloud, but her nerves start to calm when she realizes he’s an ally. He doesn’t want to kill Cloud, doesn’t want to hurt him…

“...They don’t understand,” she whispers, her voice tight and nearly _angry_. “...They don’t understand what it’s like...what they _do_ to you. Conning...you _have_ to. There’s no other way out. You get money, sure, but there’s nothing to _do_ with it. No one will sell you a house, with no information, no paperwork. You can’t get into any shelter without some sort of legal process. This place...this was the best Cloud could do, and he...he hadn’t even gotten _free_ yet…”

She trails off…

“Th-though...I-I guess...h-he never did...get free…”

She leans against Zack’s touch, trying to rein back in her sobs…

“...You get loose and they catch you again. We don’t even _fear_ the police, just the slave raids. They’re always looking for young ones, for _pretty_ ones, and Cloud and I got snagged several more times before he actually managed to keep me hidden…”

She gestures at the bar.

“...he hit a big one, and got a down-payment, so I could move in. But...he was snagged again…”

She shakes her head, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

“It’s easy enough to run, but it’s hard to keep hidden. There’s nowhere to go, and Cloud knew this place needed more than one payment...otherwise...they’d just repossess…”

She stands, heading over to the one possession she kept from Nibelheim, a torn and folded picture, now framed, of him and Tifa standing beside the sign for Mt. Nibel….

“....after a while I guess...it’s just easier to keep going with the con….that’s how it was for us, for a few months…”

She hugs the picture to her chest.

\----------

He listens to her story softly, keeping a hand on her back until she stands. And he watches, heart _breaking_ for both her and Cloud…

He knows this is a bad part of town. And a pretty girl in a bar… It’s _dangerous_. He worries.

He stands, stepping over to her.

“...I wanna earn Cloud his freedom. Yours, too… A-and, you can tell me off if I’m being too assuming, but… This isn’t a good part of Midgar. And being here by yourself, barely making ends meet…”

He looks around the bar, chewing his lip before he offers.

“...I have a guest room in my house. You’re more than welcome to come live with me. I promise you’ll be safe there-- I’m a cop. I dunno if that makes you feel better or not, but I can protect you. I got a dog, too, that tried to take a cop’s arm off when they came for Cloud…”

He digs in his pocket, producing the wad of money.

“...I don’t make much, though. I wouldn’t be able to give you whatever Cloud’s been paying…”

\-------------

She watches him, her brows furrowed, holding the picture against her chest…

“...I shouldn’t trust you,” she calls softly, “...I shouldn’t trust you at all. I haven’t trusted anyone except Cloud...everyone has sweet words, promises, and then nothing but pain. But…”

She steps over, closing her eyes, taking his arm but not the money.

“...but I do. Maybe I’m too tired not to trust. Maybe I just...really _really_ want you to be telling the truth…”

She presses her forehead to his shoulder at that, her voice breaking at the last statement, trembling as the tears start anew…

“...I...I don’t want to stay here...it was the safest Cloud could manage, but it’s not safe. I don’t know how much good I can do for Cloud, though...I’m guilty of the same crime, just...less seriously, I guess…”

She leaves, to gather what small possessions she has, returning with a bag of clothes, laying the picture on top.

“...this...this is all I have...if you’re serious about letting me stay somewhere else…”

Tearfilled carmine eyes lift to Zack’s face.

“....is...is he okay? I only...only saw him a couple days ago, he was in horrible shape…”

\------------

He knows she’s just met him. She’s probably had tons of shady guys try to get her to go home with him, but as his arm is touched, he brushes his hand at her back. He has no interest in sleeping with her-- It hasn’t even crossed his mind. He hopes she knows that.

“I am telling the truth… W-we can go up to the station to check on him after we get you settled.”

He trusts Angeal enough to at least ensure Cloud is _okay_.

He watches as she leaves to gather her things, putting the money back into his pocket. He looks

around the bar, notices little things that make this place more dangerous. Thin glass in the 

windows, no proper locks on them. He sees no sign of a safe, and he’s frowning at the locks on 

the front door when he hears Tifa coming back.

He turns to see her, silently offering to hold the small bag for her.

“I am serious.”

How is he…?

“He… broke his ankle. Trying to run. But a medic came in to set it, so he’s healing.

He was with me for just two days, but he ate well, and he recovered pretty quick…”

He pulls his keys out, pushing the door open.

“...You’re sure you’re okay leaving this place? You have all your things? Money?”

\---------

Her brows furrow, following Zack out quietly…

“...everything,” she whispers, patting the bag. Her heart aches, thinking about Cloud in some holding cell, with a broken ankle…

She slips into his car, looking up at him before laying her head on the headrest…

“...thank you...Zack...you...already know my name, but...I’m Tifa…”

Her arm wraps around her middle, and she closes her eyes in exhaustion.

“...did he rob you?” she asks, her voice soft.

\-----------

He puts her bag in the back, tossing the cold and likely ruined Chinese food there with it before Tifa gets in. He turns the truck on quickly to get the heat going, not wanting to stay in the slums for much longer.

“I figured,” he says lightly, smiling over at her. “Nice to meet you, Tifa.”

The truck begins to move, though he’s quiet for a moment after she asks.

“...No. Didn’t take a thing,” he says quietly, merging back onto the interstate.

Perhaps, were he a bit _cheesy_ , he could have answered with his _heart_ …

He blushes a little, though hides it by feigning a sneeze.

“I, uh… live over in Gongaga. It’s a little bit of a drive, sorry.”

\-------

She sleeps in the truck.

She doesn’t get to sleep normally, not deeply anyways. She’s too nervous to rest, too on edge to be at peace…

And in this truck, with this cop she’s only met less than an hour ago...she sleeps deeply, curled up on the trip from Midgar to Gongaga…

Nico barks from his fence when Zack comes up, standing up on his hind legs as the familiar truck rolls up. But his barking stops when a stranger gets out, sensing a similar shyness Tifa has….that Cloud had. 

“...is this your dog? The one that...protected Cloud?”

She steps out of the car, heading to the fence.

\-----------

He mutes the radio and drives in silence when Tifa drifts off, but the bumpy roads of Gongaga unfortunately wake her. He parks in his usual spot, stepping out and grabbing Tifa’s bag when she wanders to the fence.

“Yeah, that’s Nico,” he introduces, reaching over the fence to scratch those ears.

“This is Cloud’s friend. Gentle.”

Though, he doesn’t really have to tell him. He seems to already _know_.

“He’s a lovebug. Within… ten minutes, I’d guess, of meeting Cloud, the both of them were

napping on the couch.”

He doesn’t know if Tifa shares the same phobia of dogs. She seems to be alright with him, 

approaching the fence as she has, but Nico looks a little… scary, sometimes. Something 

he shares with the pup.

He heads for the door, unlocking it. “It’s warmer inside. You can meet him proper.”

\-----------

She follows Zack into the warmer house, shivering as she stands in the kitchen…

“I...I’m a little...shy about dogs,” she whispers, when Nico heads in. “...dunno if Cloud told you or not but...the master I escaped from...he had dogs…”

_“No matter what happens, just go, Tifa.”_

“...Cloud led them off path. To get caught...intentionally…so I could get away…”

She takes a small step back from Nico, who quietly sits by Zack’s feet.

\--------

He nods sadly when she mentions the dogs, shaking his head in _disdain_. “That’s… just _inhumane_ ,” he whispers, reaching down to scratch between Nico’s ears, still having Tifa’s bag over his shoulder. He watches as she steps back, not unlike Cloud had.

“Nico will never hurt you,” he insists. “He’s a protector. He’ll only hurt someone that tries to hurt 

you. I told him _gentle_ earlier, so he knows to trust you. As far as he’s concerned, you’re…

part of the family. Just like Cloud.”

He smiles, a bit sad.

“...We can head over to the station when everyone’s out on lunch. Go check on Cloud…”

He ruffles Nico’s fur, still spoiling him after how well he’s taken care of Cloud. “Nico can come with us.”

\---------

She steps closer, kneeling down with a soft smile. She reaches out, to let him sniff her fingers before softly petting the side of his face, smoothing back the fluff on his cheek with a soft smile…

“...hi,” she whispers, moving a bit closer as she gazes into soft, soulful brown eyes. When she gets close enough Nico licks her face, one stripe of a gentle greeting, followed by a low whine…

Her eyes close as she leans forward, quietly pressing her forehead into his scruff. 

“...what happened?” she asks, “...how...how did they find Cloud? Arrest him?”

She pulls back, ready to head back to the car.

\--------

He beams like a proud father when Tifa and Nico warm to each other, a soft “good boy” leaving his lips when Tifa burrows into his scruff for a moment.

“...I dunno how they got the tip. But… Cloud ran. Didn’t wanna… have the cops trash the house.

Nico went with him, started howling when Cloud fell…”

He shrugs, watching her stand.

“We got about an hour ‘til we have to leave,” he says softly, stepping further into the house. “I

can show you the guest room? I should try to find the space heater, too… I don’t think the ducts 

work in there. ‘s an old house.”

It’s almost deja-vu. Though… this seems even more _urgent_ , knowing that Tifa is the only chance he has of getting Cloud free…

\------------

The detectives finish up, _surprisingly_ fast, and Angeal knows Cloud can’t stay in that holding cell for long. He drags a deep breath, knowing that an execution is already being scheduled, just a matter of waiting for Zack to sign off ownership rights…

But when he rounds the corner, and sees Sephiroth...he knows he can’t stop this man from being Cloud’s probationary master.

“...They signed off. He’s the one. All the evidence has been reviewed.”

He hands the papers to Sephiroth to give the case it’s last signature. 

He glances around the office with a sigh.

“...I didn’t see any evidence he tried to escape last night. For what it’s worth,” he whispers, an edge to his tone.

\---------

He is _pleased_. The detectives have come to their decision, and the judge has been offered the case and will settle on a date. But until there, he’ll need a probationary master to keep holding space free, and Sephiroth more than qualifies for that position.

He’s a cat with cream when Angeal hands him the paperwork, eying the signatures of

the detectives on the case. The man they caught is, in fact, the convict, his name or

_alias_ as Cloud, though they couldn’t get a last name with such little paperwork.

“I told you I had the right one,” he says smugly, tucking the folder under his arm. All he needs is Zack’s signature for the bounty in exchange for Cloud’s life, but he’s free to take Cloud in for his probation until then. 

When he’s met with that edged _whisper_ , he shrugs, thumbing the papers idly.

“He has a broken ankle in a poor excuse of a cast and no painkillers. Even the strongest man would be crippled by that. It’s likely he didn’t want to challenge what his consequences would be.”

And he moves to step closer, something _sadistic_ burning in those eyes.

“He has quite the debt to pay. The sooner we start, the better.”

\----------

Angeal doesn’t speak, eyeing Sephiroth silently. There’s something... _off_ about that gaze, something that makes Angeal’s skin crawl. This case has certainly taken it’s toll on Sephiroth, but...he didn’t imagine it was this bad….

He heads over to the cell, shaking his head and letting out a _sigh_. He can’t do anything at this point, but to see Cloud get handed over to Sephiroth? A man with a vendetta against him so _high_ , a man who was sure, when the case started six months ago, he’d have Cloud within a few days?

“...I’ll be by to check on him at the end of the week.”

Cloud lifts his head, but when he sees jade eyes, his blood runs cold.

“...I...thought Zack was going to be my probations master…” he whispers, a mild edge of _fear_ in his tone. 

\-----------

Sephiroth follows after tucking the folder away for a later meeting with Zack, practically _gliding_ with his pride. The challenge is still at the forefront of his mind, and he’s already prepared everything at his home to set Cloud in for a hell that will leave him broken in forty-eight hours or _less_.

He steps into the cell after he unlocks it, striding over to Cloud. An eerily _polite_ smile is given

to Angeal’s words, an “Of course” spilling from those lips. He pulls the cuffs from his belt to 

lock the metal around Cloud’s thin wrists, tighter than they _should_ be, putting them behind

his back.

“Oh, no. Why would we let you stay with the man who wanted to turn you in in the first place?”

He lifts Cloud to his feet to lead him out, a hand near _bruising_ on that arm.

A gentle warning of what’s to come.

\-----------

Cloud falls, his ankle still _hurting_ , half limping to recover his balance. Blue eyes narrow sharply as Sephiroth speaks, and he exchanges a brief look with Angeal, gaining for himself a combination of _sternness_ and...guilt.

He does his best to limp out, gritting his teeth against the pain. He’s had worse before, but he’s not even completely in _custody_ yet. 

There is...a touch of fear. But courage as well. This man wants him to suffer, and he’s willing to bet he could push Sephiroth too far. 

\-----------

He strides with _purpose_ out of the station, not slowing down when Cloud stumbles and limps. He pushes him into the back of his sleek car, tinted windows hiding him once the door is shut. He climbs in the driver’s side, not saying a word as he drives off.

He doesn’t head straight home, swinging into a Subway on his way. It is, after all, lunch time, and

he places the order through the drive-thru window, taking a moment after receiving his sandwich

to settle and begin to eat.

Cloud has not eaten since being taken into custody. He’s likely _starving_ , and the scent of food will help him remember that much.

He turns the radio up a notch, some talk show going on about the growing energy crisis, and

doesn’t so much as _glance_ to the backseat as he pulls back onto the road.

\-------

He’s known this tactic, one of the _oldest_. Food is the first way to break a slave, especially the _scent_. The desire to fill an empty stomach is a strong one, and though Cloud is _hungry_...he finds himself at peace with the thought of not eating out of Sephiroth’s hand. 

_Ever._

But his lips pull into a small smirk.

“There’s mayonnaise in your hair. Sir.”

\-----------

He hears the voice, and he doesn’t doubt that it’s true, though he doesn’t respond. He continues to drive with one hand, eating with the other, crumpling the wrapper back into the bag when he’s finished. And then, as he swings into his driveway, does he find a napkin to clean the dirtied piece of hair.

Sephiroth lives in a house just a step under _mansion_ , a split-level home with a multi-car garage and 

a slick exterior. It’s far enough from the road and any neighbors are hidden by lines of thick Cyprus

trees. He pulls into the immaculate garage, only home to his current ride and a police cruiser, 

before he steps out, opening the backseat.

He reaches in to grab Cloud by the hair, dragging him out of the car and throwing him to the cement floor.

He steps away to a closet, rummaging around before he pulls out a long spool of thick chain,

letting the end drop and scrape against the floor to create a cringe-worthy sound.

And he approaches, roughly locking the chain against those handcuffs as a _leash_.

\----------

With his hands behind his back, there’s nothing to stop the sudden grab, the sudden _slam_ against the smooth cement floor, feeling his frame bruise, landing in a way that bruises a rib or two. And he does his best to stay quiet, though it requires a _lot_ of concentration. His eyes stay shut as he hears the _horrible_ scrape of metal on concrete, looking up in time to feel his wrists get pushed up as they’re locked in against the chain.

So far, so _standard_ , he supposes. This is still not the _worst_. It’s on par with masters who want their slaves to beg them for life, the same sort of god complex.

Though...god complex masters...are usually the scariest. 

But he doesn’t speak, just focuses on keeping his breathing steady…

\----------

He’s not too surprised that Cloud hasn’t reacted much. Despite his state, he still has _pride_ , and that’s the first thing he plans on taking from him.

He throws the other end of the chain up into the support beams, tugging it down until Cloud

is lifted, hanging with just his feet on the floor keeping his shoulders from being dislocated.

But the excess of the chain is wrapped around those legs, forcing one to bend so the weight

is now entirely on that broken, swollen ankle.

Finally, he fastens the end of the long chain to a hook on the wall, taut and well-anchored. And he ducks back into his car to remove the garbage from his lunch, tossing it into the trash can before he goes inside where it’s _warm_.

\-----------

His breathing immediately becomes sharp and labored, when he’s strung up, his shoulders _burning_. Blue eyes watch Sephiroth leave, gaging his bonds and drawing as deep of a breath as he can.

His options are few, but there’s always _one_ , one that might help push Sephiroth. He can already see an edge of anger in those eyes, well hidden as it is.

~

It takes him what he guesses is hours to push his weight enough to wiggle the chain enough to slip loose from the hook, and with what small amount of _strength_ he has left, he drags himself, not to the _squad_ car but that sleek expensive _thing_ and drops as much of the chain onto the hood before he collapses.

\------------

He goes about his business inside, showering and changing out of his uniform to simple black pants and a button-up shirt he doesn’t bother to button completely. He does a bit of reading, a bit of homework into Cloud’s building case, but it’s the distant _thud_ and the sudden shrill sound of his car’s alarm sounding that give him pause.

And it only took him four hours. He’s a little impressed.

Though, it just gives him more to _break_ upon.

He marks his place in his book and steps into the garage, hitting the button on his fob to turn off the alarm. He’s a little surprised to find Cloud still bound, but had only _damaged_ the car, not having tried to break in and run.

And he had even left the garage door opener in there.

Though, he keeps his vow of silence, slamming the door.

He returns a few moments later with several strips of leather bondage in hand, though none

of it appears to have been designed for comfort. He roughly unties Cloud from the chain,

leaving the cuffs on as he begins to bind him in the leather.

A collar around his neck with interlocking links that will _tighten_ when the leash is pulled. Elbows bowed and fastened together behind his back. And he grabs at Cloud’s shoes and socks and the brace on his ankle, pulling them all off before he pulls off pants and underwear, leaving Cloud in his shirt as he binds and braces those legs.

He pulls a knife from his pocket, slicing open the shirt just to make him feel _more_ exposed.

And he picks him up, tossing him into the trunk of the car he’s damaged.

\---------------

He doesn’t struggle. He’s not going to run, no matter how _tempting_ Sephiroth makes it. But it does _hurt_.

He’s not surprised when his clothes come off, his brows furrowing slightly.

He would not mourn it save….save that it was Zack’s. The last lingering piece of _love_ clinging to him, a generous and selfless gift of winter clothes to keep him warm…

Exhausted, haunted eyes watch the blade slice through the shirt, wishing instead it was his throat being cut.

And as he’s cast into the trunk, his eyes close.

_I’m sorry, Zack…_

He thinks about Nico, he thinks about Zack. He wonders how upset the older is, wishing he could have done something else, something to ease the pain. 

_I didn’t mean to run…_

\----------

He slams the trunk shut, grinning in _victory_. Those eyes had closed. A small submission. A small victory.

And he leaves Cloud there, taking the squad car to work in the morning. And it’s not until he 

returns that he finally re-opens that trunk, dragging out his prize by the hair once more.

He has _much_ more to do with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning for this chapter. Stay safe, sweeties.

Cloud is no longer in holding. The news _shatters_ Zack’s heart, and the heartbreak turns to horror when Angeal mentions that Sephiroth is the paroling master…

He still refuses to sign the bounty paperwork. He refuses to _give up_.

He’s at home today, Angeal sending him home early. He’s been a bit depressed lately, and he’s currently curled up in one of his mother’s quilts on the couch, clicking around on his laptop. He’s been up late, trying to find _some_ legal loophole that gives him permission to void his status as a slave, to excuse his crimes…

He sighs, glancing over to Tifa.

“...I’m sorry. I thought… I thought we had more time.”

\-------

She’s been watching Zack…

And when he glances up, she heads over to him, getting beneath the quilt and looking at Zack…

“You’re...you’re really taken with him...aren’t you?”

Her voice is soft, _gentle._ She reaches to touch his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. 

Nico lifts his head, jumping up on the couch and laying his head down on that thigh quietly, gazing up at his master with a soft whine…

\-------

He sighs, deflating a little further into his little cocoon. But he doesn’t push Tifa away, appreciating her company and kindness in the absence of Cloud’s.

“...Yeah,” he whispers, turning to look at her as Nico jumps up as well, reaching to pet at his neck.

“I just… He’s such a _good_ person. He doesn’t deserve any of this…”

There’s a knock at the door abruptly, and his brows furrow. It’s too late for the mailman, and Angeal usually just knocks once before he walks in. But the knock is gentle, familiar… and the door opens, creaking with age as a young woman bundled up for the weather steps in.

“...Zack? Are you here?”

\--------

Tifa stands up, watching the young woman step in, the way her expression changes to worry and sympathy when she sees Zack beneath a quilt.

“...are you sick?” she asks, gently resting a crockpot on the table and heading over. She knows that whoever Tifa is...is not a _date_.

(She knows Zack a bit too well for that.)

Especially considering that normally he’d be at work right now, and that Zack has spent a great deal of time coming home early…

She reaches over, brushing her fingers against his forehead.

\---------

He makes a small noise of disagreement when Tifa stands, though he closes his laptop to prevent Aerith from seeing it. He feels a bit _bad_ , having left her out of what’s been going on, but the last thing she needs is stress…

“...Yeah,” he lies, though he stands to hug her in greeting. “Just a lot of migraines, lately.”

He looks over to where she set the crockpot down, tilting his head at her.

“You… brought dinner?”

_If I tell you… will you still be this kind to me?_

\---------

She knows he’s lying...but she also knows that Zack sometimes needs time to unwind his own thoughts. She drops a kiss to his forehead, smiling at Tifa…

“More than enough for you too, sweetie…”

She sits down beside Zack, tilting her head as she brushes back his hair.

“...Crockpot lasagna. One of your favorites...extra beef.”

She presses her fingers along his hair, massaging where, were he truly suffering from a migraine, might provide a touch of relief.

“...you need to put the laptop away if you’re having a migraine. Sit in a dark room for a while…”

Her fingers continue stroking his hair, calling his bluff gently without embarrassing or _mothering_ him.

\------------

He knows he’s caught, but she doesn’t mention it, and he’s grateful for that. He knows how _strongly_ she feels about slaves and those that buy them, how _angry_ the topic makes her… And he hopes Tifa won’t bring it up, that Aerith won’t ask outright.

“Mm, you know me too well,” he chuckles, leaning into the touch. His head _has_ hurt from

time to time, but he’ll blame it on lack of sleep and pure _stress_ that’s been driving him for

the past few days…

“You gonna stay and eat, too?” he asks softly, glancing over to Tifa as if to silently explain that this is _normal_.

And then he realizes he hasn’t _introduced_ them.

“Oh, but, uh… This is Tifa. Tifa, this is Aerith. She lives a couple doors down-- Kinda my babysitter,” he teases, smiling at Aerith.

\------------

Aerith waves, a friendly, happy signal, giving Tifa a warm greeting.

“More of a puppysitter,” she says, ruffling Zack’s hair before heading over to set the table. “...Zack’s just like his dog. A big sweet _puppy_.”

And when Nico barks, wagging his tail at her, she bends over.

“Of course I haven’t forgotten you!”

She takes a small saran wrapped patty, opening it and offering it to the dog nearly bouncing at her feet. But then she stands up, giving Nico a warning glance.

The dog sits, nothing but a tiny _whine_ in his throat.

“Say please.”

Nico barks up at her, ending it with a whine and a furiously wagging tail.

“Ask Daddy.”

Nico looks over at Zack and barks.

\-------------

Zack huffs a pout when Aerith teases him, though he’s smiling when Nico so eagerly obeys Aerith. She’s just about the only other person he _will_ obey, and it’s only through sneaky treats and way too many belly rubs that went to his big doggy head.

So when Nico asks him, he doesn’t quite allow him.

“Ask Tifa.”

He gestures to her to help remind him of her name, chuckling when he turns to her to bark at.

And he peeks back into the kitchen much like Nico, his own stomach _hungry_ …

\----------

Tifa can’t help the soft sharp _laugh_ , so unexpected when Nico looks over at her with such _pleading_ eyes. He wags his tail, cocking his head back and forth as if to try to look _cuter_. 

She shakes her head.

“I can’t say no to that face, and he said please…” she says, glancing up at Aerith. And that’s all Aerith needs, lowering the opened wrap to let the hungry dog eat a few bites before shifting the patty to his bowl. 

And then she smiles at Zack.

“...say please,” she says with a little _grin_ , the same order for dog as for neighbor.

\----------

He turns a little pink, though he obeys the order, a tiny “please” as he shuffles closer to the kitchen. Aerith’s cooking is _amazing_ , and that’s not just because his own is bland in comparison.

“I’ll set the table,” he says instead, ducking into the kitchen and setting out plates and

glasses of iced water. And if he had a tail, it would wag, the way he anxiously awaits the women

to join him at the table.

But it still feels… _empty_ , without Cloud. Without knowing how he’s being treated, without knowing his exact _location_. And the guilt is eating him from the inside out, but… he has to at least put up a _front_ around Aerith. If she knew he had bought a slave…

“C’mon, before it gets cold!”

\----------

She serves Zack first, then Tifa, and finally herself, sitting down and eating.

But Zack is...hung up. And she’s worried, more than just a _little_. But she’s happy he’s eating, and happy that his rather _slender_ friend Tifa is eating too…

And when they’re done, she glances over at Zack.

“...I’ll wash, you dry?”

\----------

He eats, though not with the usual _gusto_ he does. He’s glad Tifa eats, though, that she’s already looking less _gaunt_ than she had when he found her.

But when Aerith offers to wash… he has the feeling he’s about to be _interrogated_.

“...Yeah,” he concedes.

He carries the dishes into the sink when Tifa leaves, and he puts his guard up in preparation for 

what she’s going to ask. He’s not very good at lying, especially to _Aerith…_

“...Thanks for dinner. It was amazing, as it usually is, ‘course.”

\-----------------

“You’re welcome,” she whispers, voice gentled and soft. “...I’ve been worried about you. You haven’t been going to work, you’ve been staying up at odd hours...did you even sleep last night?”

She glances over at him, handing him a freshly washed plate.

“...and you look tired...not just...physically. Something is going on...I can tell…”

She leans over, to reach around him, just getting another scrubber, but an excuse to brush against him, trying to help him feel safe.

“...you can tell me anything, Zack...you can trust me…”

\----------

He dries quietly, though he doesn’t pull away from the touch. He _trusts_ Aerith-- One of his first friends once he moved back from the city. And to lie to her… He can’t. He can’t betray her like that.

“...Just…”

He sighs, piling the dish when he finishes drying.

“Just promise you won’t be mad at me, ‘kay?”

_Just know I’m not the same as that scum…_

\------------

Aerith lays her head against his shoulder, handing him a plate _closer_ than necessary.

“Can’t promise that,” she whispers, her voice warm and gentle, “...but I can promise I won’t love you less….”

Soft green eyes peer up at Zack, searching what he won’t say…

“....but it’s bugging you...it’ll probably feel better once you say it.”

\---------

He sighs heavily, picking up the plate she offers so close. She’s so _kind_ , and he knows this, but… he’s still nervous.

“...It’s… really complicated. But, did you see that news story this past weekend about

a slave that’s been conning people out of money and valuables?”

He was planning on easing into this, but Zack is a long-time sufferer of _word vomit_.

“Well, we had a file on him, so I went to a slave market to see if I could find him. I-- I didn’t _think_ I 

found him, but I bought a man named Cloud there. I-I brought him home, gave him a meal and a 

bed, gave him clothes… I wanted to buy his freedom, but he-- he turned out to be the con. So then

th-the station found out, and they arrested him, and now he’s in probationary mastership with

_Sephiroth_ of all people--”

His hands are shaking where they hold the plate.

“And I promised I would keep him safe, but I _failed_ , and I dunno where he is or if he’s okay--”

\---------

“Hey--” 

She quickly drops the plate back into the water, grabbing a hand towel to dry her hands, reaching up to take his face in her hands…

“...Zack, Zack…”

Her expression is sad...shaken...and a touch horrified. But she’s not angry...at least, not at Zack…

“...hey…” she whispers, soothingly, running her thumbs over his cheeks…

“No wonder you’ve been so upset...no wonder you’ve been up so late…”

She has nothing but sympathy for him.

\---------

He shakes, eyes welling with tears when she grabs his face. He wonders if she’ll yell, but there’s only _sympathy_ there. And he wraps his arms around her, crushing her to his chest.

“T-Tifa… Tifa’s his friend. He said he only stole things so he could give her money to keep her

out of debt, to keep her from being _sold_ … I couldn’t stand seeing her there by herself in the slums,

so I brought her here, but Cloud… Cloud was _gone_ by the time we got back, and...:”

He takes a breath, calming himself.

“...I have to get him back, Aer…”

\----------

Her arms wrap around his back, closing her eyes as she nuzzles his chest.

“...I know,” she whispers, “...especially from Sephiroth…”

She knows enough to know Sephiroth has a bit of a _cruel_ streak. 

She glances up, to stroke his cheek again, trying to calm him down.

“...but you will. You’re going to get him back, I know you will. Your heart is so big…”

She strokes his chest gently, right over his heart.

“...he’s special to you, isn’t he?”

\----------

He relaxes further into her touch, leaning against her. 

“...Yeah. I… do care for him.”

He inhales, grabbing a plate to dry it. To change the topic to get back to _norm_. To ignore his emotional… compromise of the moment.

“Just a lotta legal hoops.”

Not enough rights for slaves. Not enough people that _care_.

“...I’m not gonna give up on him.”

\-------------

She hands him the last dish, and when he finishes, she pulls his head down to her shoulder.

“...I know you’re not. I know you’re gonna do everything you can…”

She rubs his back a bit...then…

“...but...Zack?”

She wants him to look at her…

“...you’ll ask me for help if I can give you any...okay…?”

\----------

He nuzzles into her shoulder, but pulls back when his name is called.

And he nods, eager.

“Of course, Aer… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

But he sighs heavily, grinning as he stacks the dried dishes back into the shelf. “I’m glad you’re

here, though. I’m not very good at entertaining girls, y’know. I’m afraid I’m boring Tifa too much.”

All he’s really offered her is Netflix, a dog, and his small collection of books he’s had since he was a kid, collecting dust on everything from Dr. Seuss to college-level essays as long as novels.

“...You could even spend the night, if you wanted to. The company’s nice.”

\----------

Her voice lifts, a pleased sound as she nods.

“I’ll stay. I’ll keep you both company…”

She pulls his head back down, to rub his neck.

“Your guest room gets insanely cold this time of year, maybe I’ll sleep with her to keep her warm.”

\---------

He chuckles a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I got a space heater in there now, and a bunch of blankets… Nico’s gonna be bummed, though. I think he likes sleeping with someone that doesn’t snore.”

He nods, however, rubbing at her arm in thanks. “Thanks, though. I’m… gonna go grab a shower. 

Might turn in early… all that lost sleep catchin’ up on me.”

Or perhaps it’s just because Aerith _calms_ him… And now that he has someone else on his side, he feels more confident about tackling Cloud’s case.

“You… want a change of clothes? I bought Tifa a few things, so you could borrow something…”

Then again, _Cloud’s_ clothes could probably fit her.

\--------------

She shakes her head.

“...I...brought some pajamas,” she says, with a soft blush, her fingers still rubbing at his neck, to try to help calm him. “...I dunno. Had a sense, I guess.”

It wouldn’t be the first time she stayed with him. She slept in his bed when Zack’s childhood coonhound passed...and more recently, when Zack had a case that took a sour, sharp turn…

“...but...I can always sleep with you, if you need it…”

\---------------

He chuckles a little at her _sense_ , though he’s grateful. He’s always had her around, and he feels like their separate houses might as well be the same building. He drops a kiss to her temple, glancing down to where Nico is busy licking his bowl clean of any lingering hamburger.

“Nah. Nico’s gotten used to sharing with me. I’ll be fine.”

Besides, sharing a bed… It’ll just make him miss Cloud all the more.

\------------------

He’s been careful, to try to keep track of the days. 1 week, Angeal said, one week before there’s a check, and it’s day 6…

He’s breaking.

He lays still, closing his eyes when his _master_ comes near. 

More than before he just wants it to be over.

He’s so tired…

In the stillness and quiet of half consciousness, Cloud speaks.

“...Z-zack…”

He misses that smile, that face, the memory nearly growing dim. He sniffles quietly, hearing footfalls…

\--------

Six days.

He hasn’t physically attacked him, hasn’t _hit_ him. Nothing to make bruises or cuts. It’s all been 

mental, devoiding Cloud of food, of his senses. Leaving him tied in the trunk of his car, locked 

in a room with nothing but his own pet raven crowing at him whenever he dared to move.

Angeal will be coming tomorrow.

He heads down to the basement to start his newest tactic, knowing that after this initial check tomorrow, they won’t be coming for months, giving enough time for Cloud to heal from any bruises or cuts he could give him.

He hears that name, faint though _echoing_ in the barren basement.

The collar is the one constant in his various methods, and he’s got Cloud tethered to the wall on a leash too short for him to stand. And he gives him a look of faux _sympathy_ , tossing a packet of papers down in front of him.

It’s the legal binding contract to accept the bounty and forfeit Cloud’s rights.

“He still hasn’t signed, you know that? He doesn’t want you executed. He only wants you punished, it seems… He has no sense of _mercy_ for you. He’s discarded you, to save his own pride. To leave himself with a good feeling, knowing you’re alive, if just _barely_.”

\-----------

Cloud rests his head back against the wall, tears streaking down his cheeks as the door opens. His head lifts, but he doesn’t focus on Sephiroth’s face...just gazes.

He hears the papers strike the floor, gazing down at the envelope with a half sob in his throat…

“...I...I miss him…”

He’s broken now, shattered from his resilient self, his voice only now honest. He misses Zack. He feels lonely now, from being kept in isolation, sleep deprived and _starved_ …

“...can...can I...see him again?”

Blue eyes lift to Sephiroth’s face, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“...just...one last time…”

\-------------

He watches the last remnants of _hope_ begin to dim, and he's silent for a moment, to allow Cloud to realize his mistake in _asking_ for something.

“And why would you want to do that? It's clear he doesn't want to see you.”

He kicks the papers aside, crouching down to grab Cloud's chin between thumb and forefinger.

“Angeal will be by tomorrow for an inspection. After that, inspections will be done by a cadet that couldn't give a damn if you're breathing or not, once a month. And after Angeal sees you, we're going to start your proper training.”

His fingers slide up, pinching at that jaw to force it open, looking into his mouth like one might inspect a dog.

“You _will_ pass tomorrow's inspection,” he instructs lowly, standing up and fisting his hair in messy, dirty blond locks.

“Open your mouth.”

\---------

Cloud half sobs at the answer.

_He doesn’t want to see you._

His eyes fall when Sephiroth takes a hold of his jaw, eyes closing in pain as he hears those words. He’s abandoned here...he’s never going to see anyone else again…

A tear streams down his cheek, but he doesn’t resist when that hand forces his mouth open…

And Sephiroth earns only a faint _whimper_ when he’s grasped by his sore scalp…

His mouth opens.

\----------

It's submission.

He takes a great pride in what he's done. Cloud had insisted he wouldn't beg for his life, that he wouldn't break… And here he is, tears streaming down his face, naked and bound… And his mouth _opens._

“I got the car repainted today,” he says conversationally, keeping one hand firm in that hair as the other opens the fly of his pants, pulling out his limp cock. “You owe me quite a bit for the damage.”

“...Just more to add to your debt, isn't it?”

And then he pulls that hair, dragging him closer.

“Suck. Give me a reason to even _consider_ that selfish request to see the man that discarded you so _quick_.”

\-------

Tears stream down his cheeks, but he doesn’t fight anymore. He closes his mouth over the tip, half sniffling as he starts.

He’s good. From years of doing this, from years of _having_ to do this. And even with someone as unresponsive as Sephiroth, he’s still sensitive enough to know what’s working.

He closes his eyes.

_He wanted it to be Zack._

That morning he had thought about kneeling before him, caressing those shapely thighs while sliding his mouth down that shaft. 

He wanted to do it. 

He _should_ have done it.

And in his desperation...he quietly _pretends_ now that it _is_ Zack.

He bathes the tip with the flat of his tongue, petting gently. Worshipfully.

He’d gladly take Zack as his master now, and all the words he left with him...the stinging lashes that he’d said...he regrets them.

_Is that why you didn’t come?_

Or maybe...it’s because he didn’t prove his worth earlier.

His head bobs up and down, trying to call back the imagery of the hot shower, the feeling of Zack’s slick wet skin beneath his hands and mouth. He tries to pretend the weight and heat of Sephiroth’s cock is Zack’s…

\-----------

He watches as Cloud seems almost _eager_ to get him to harden, those blue eyes closed tight. One hand still remains fisted in that hair, and once he's erect, he gives it a painful _twist_.

“Open your eyes,” he orders sharply. “Look at me.”

He knows Cloud is likely thinking of another. Trying to escape the situation by imagining it's something _better._ But he wants Cloud to know who has claimed his submission. He wants him to know who he belongs to.

And once he's hard enough, he holds that head still with the grip in his hair, and he starts to fuck that mouth, deep and merciless.

_You belong to me, now. I've broken you. I've finally bested you, and you're nothing more than something to fuck._

“...If Zack could see you now, he'd be _disgusted._ ”

\---------

His eyes slowly open, tears flooding anew and spilling as he gazes at those merciless, _cruel_ jade eyes, taking delight in his suffering, in the _break_ of his soul.

And suddenly he’s being _fucked_ , hardly able to keep up despite the attempts to relax his throat, his hands fist in his bonds, eyes wide and fearful as breath becomes _difficult_ …

But it’s those _words,_ those worse that rekindle some small section of his soul, some small _rebellious_ part.

_Then let me see his disgust. Let me see how much he hates me. And then I’ll be your fuck for however long you want…_

He can feel the muscles flexing amid the chaos of that _fucking_. He knows Sephiroth will orgasm soon.

\-------------

He sees the light in those eyes spark for a moment, and he grins.

“Rebel. Be angry. I'll crush it down until you're nothing.”

And he gets rougher, gagging Cloud around his cock as he feels himself get closer. He knows the corners of his mouth may bruise, but Angeal won't look _that_ close…

“Swallow,” he _snarls,_ fisting that hair to hold his head still as he buries into his hilt, letting himself cum down that fucked throat.

\---------

The smile that used to incur _anger_ does nothing now but _cow_ the younger, that soulless grin eating away at him until those eyes dim and he accepts the rough, _cruel_ treatment…

And he _tries._

Oh, he _tries…_

He manages to do his best, he has practice, after all. He does his best to _swallow_ despite his throat’s oversensitivity, its protest to being gagged...and though shakily, he manages to get it down….hanging his head from that hand in his hair and panting for breath.

And for a while it seems he’s in the clear, wondering if he’ll pass out soon from exhaustion and hunger…

But his stomach starts to turn, and he only has a _moment_ to utter a warning _Master--!_ before he throws up between his own thighs, half choked on his collar…

Frightened blue eyes dart to jade, the mistake well recognized, and not a _shred_ of anything other than fear and pleading in those eyes.

“I-I I didn’t _mean--”_

\---------

He doesn't pull out of that throat until he's finished, letting go of that hair to stuff himself back into his pants.

He had seen that spark dim. He has him, now.

But he hears that warning enough to step back, eyes narrowing with disgust when Cloud vomits nothing but stomach vile and Sephiroth's seed after being starved so long.

“Now look what you've done,” he scolds, not moving to clean the mess at all. “I'll wash you in the morning.”

And yet, before he leaves, he pulls a ball gag from his pocket, locking it in place around Cloud's head. Originally to force him to remember the weight of a cock on his lips, but now doing double duty.

“For your sake, I hope you're done vomiting.”

And then he turns to head upstairs.

\------

He has to get out.

That’s all he knows.

He _has_ to get out. 

He fights his bonds until he _bleeds_ , pulling and tugging his bonds until finally his thin wrists manage to slip free. He pulls out the ballgag, the unhooks his collar…

He needs help. He knows he’ll go straight for Zack’s house, but…

He has a brief stroke of luck, finding a long jacket in Sephiroth’s car, dark as night. 

He glances into the squad car as he huddles beneath that jacket, trembling and weak. And when he sees a phone…

He carefully opens the door, fearing the moment it does it will set off the alarm. But...he’s lucky, tonight, Sephiroth’s mind on other things when he parked the car. And he takes that phone, carefully opening the door to the outside --

But not before turning on both sets of Sephiroth’s lights in his car. 

A gentler form of vandalism. Both batteries dead means he’ll be slow. And it’ll take Cloud all night to even _try_ to make it to Gongaga. 

Cloud doesn’t make the call until he’s well away from the house, stumbling in the snow as he tries to stay out of sight. 

~

Angeal’s eyes narrow when his phone buzzes.

_Sephiroth._

He’s been far too _busy_ with Cloud to stay much around the precinct, but...in some ways it’s been welcome.

...in other ways, however...the silence has been _frightening._

_Just what are you doing to that slave?_

He has Zack doing paperwork, the stuff he’s missed. They might even pull an all nighter.

“Sephiroth,” he answers half coldly.

\--------------

Zack is exhausted. He's horribly behind on work, working a double shift just to tackle the paperwork that's been piling up. Aerith sent him in with a Thermos of cocoa to keep him awake, along with a few energy-boosting snacks, but his mind isn't on the neighbor babysitting Tifa and Nico tonight.

His mind is on Cloud, per usual.

He's refused to sign to accept the bounty, and refused to sign Cloud's life over for the court to do as they wish with him. He's built a small case with Tifa and his lawyer, though it likely won't stand a chance… It's the best shot he has.

He's considering putting his head down for a nap when he hears Angeal’s phone buzz, startling him in the otherwise silent office. Angeal is just here to ensure he actually _does_ his work… To motivate when needed.

But when he hears him greet _Sephiroth_ , he rolls his chair over, peeking his head out to see.

He knows Angeal will be going to check on Cloud. Zack has insisted he take Nico with him, knowing that dog can pick up on _anything._ Not to mention, Nico trusts Sephiroth as much as Zack does… Which is a very, _very_ low amount.

Though, to Angeal's answer, he mouths a “what does he want?”

\--------

Angeal’s expression shifts from cold to half _surprised_.

“...who is this?”

“ _I had to run, I’m sorry--he hasn’t fed me at all since he took me home, please, arrest me, execute me, just...get me away from him. I’m trying to run for Zack’s, please just…”_

Angeal’s eyes widen when the line suddenly goes dead.

“Zack. Get in the car. _Now._ ”

\----------

He watches curiously as Angeal's expression changes, as that surprise turns wide eyed and _serious_.

And when he's commanded, he does as asked. Both because he can't last another hour in a damn cubicle and… Cloud could be in danger.

But his highest motivator is the latter.

He grabs the pistol he rarely uses to put on his belt.

“What's going on?” is all he asks, following Angeal out to the squad car as his heart rate picks up.

_Please, don't let that have been an EMT reporting that Cloud was killed… Please be alright…_

_\---------_

Angeal heads to the car, dragging his coat around his shoulders. He slams the door, backing out with squealing tires…

“...Cloud ran. That...that was him. He was confessing to running, said he was trying to get to your place…”

Angeal flips on his lights, heading to the interstate.

“Don’t know if he’d have too much reason to lie. He sounded frantic. I’m sure Sephiroth will be on him soon.”

\--------

He's forgotten his coat in his rush, something he regrets immediately with the cold, but when Angeal tells him about the call…

Cloud had ran. Part of him is so _relieved_ that he was able to get out, but mostly he's just _terrified._ He knows Sephiroth wouldn't give him proper clothes, and to think Cloud is running outside all the way to Gongaga…

He's going to freeze.

“D-did he say where he was?” he asks frantically, face _pale_ as his mind swirls with all the bad things that could happen.

If Sephiroth gets to him before they do…

His eyes glue themselves out the window, hoping to see a familiar shock of blond hair, preferably _not_ in a ravine again…

\---------

“No,” Angeal answers, his voice low as he drives. He heads to Sephiroth's area of town first, hoping to catch sight of _anything…._

“....he's probably avoiding the roads. That kid has an uncanny sense of direction, even while disoriented, he's probably trying to go as the crow flies…”

Angeal falls silent, setting his jaw as he continues driving.

“....probably ditched the phone after the call too.”

~

He's dizzy, more than worn out when he passes the ravine, following slowly his own footprints from a week ago. The snow hasn't covered them, and now, in his hazed mind...it's the only thing keeping him from collapsing in the snow…

_Just follow the trail home…._

He stumbles more than once, his ankle slowing him. For a few times he considers lying down, letting the cold take him.

_He’ll hate you. He’ll find you disgusting, broken…_

_Not worth his time._

He can see the roof. He's so close…

_...but...then at least...I’ll know for sure._

He stumbles onto the driveway, collapsing as he tries to crawl to the door, suddenly blinded by bright lights.

\----------

He's scared, but calls Aerith, hoping she can at least keep an eye out…

~

He didn't think Cloud was stupid enough to run on foot in the cold, but when he steps out of his shower to silence…

He shuts off the lights in his cars before he chooses the squad car, frowning when he finds his work phone missing.

But it's no matter.

He flips on his lights as he speeds through back roads to get to Gongaga on a more likely path, careening into that driveway to allow his headlights to bathe his escaped pet in his pitiful state.

“And what are you doing?” He near _snarls_ the words, planting a boot in the small of his back, keeping him where he had collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

The run reawoke Cloud’s spirit, even if it's only the ownership of his own death. He struggles fiercely below that boot, trying so hard to _claw_ himself up. 

“ _Zack!”_ his voice is raw and weak but he manages the scream, fighting the boot with every last dredge of strength.  

The last battle he has in him for freedom.

“Let me _go!_ I’m not yours, let me _go!!_ ”

But his strength is nothing. He won't be able to fight Sephiroth, and he’ll be nothing to carry to that car. He still has hope Angeal will do something, but he also has hope he'll simply die tonight, well before being taken away from Zack's property.

He screams again, trying to wake Zack, to wake Nico, to get some sort of _attention…_

\---------

He digs that boot in harder when Cloud fights, and when he screams, he plants a kick to those ribs, uncaring now if Angeal finds _bruises_. The last of his patience is worn.

It's the second scream that gets a more violent reaction, and he crouches to grab that hair, to shove that face into the ground to silence him.

“He's not even _home_ , you worthless piece of shit,” he snaps, slamming him to the ground once more for good measure before he drags him up, grabbing one of his arms to twist behind his back.

“You never wanted me to go easy on you, did you? Well, you're going to get what you want.”

\-------

Angeal powerslides the car into Zack's driveway when he sees _lights_ , hearing another pitiful _scream_ when he sees Sephiroth drag something that looks half dead from the ground. He gets out of the car, pulling his gun.

“Freeze!” he calls sidestepping forward to get a better look.

The screams make Aerith bundle up quickly, but moreso afraid Nico would break a window to get out. She runs the two acres to see the lights, eyes wide when she sees Sephiroth dragging a blond by the hair in Zack's driveway.

\---------

Zack is trying to get out of the car before it even stops completely, though he doesn't think to pull his gun. He's in a frozen _terror_ as he watches Sephiroth drag Cloud up, hands shaking with muted _fury…_

Sephiroth turns when Angeal pulls the gun on him, holding Cloud in front of him as if to use him as a shield.

“He escaped from parole,” he snaps, though the odd _joy_ on his face is disagreeing with the anger in his tone. “He's going to be executed whether you sign his life or not, Fair. We can either get it over with now, or wait for the court to decide.”

He twists that arm a bit more, just shy of breaking it.

\----------

Despite the blinding light, the blinding _pain_ and the threat of death, right there...Cloud sees Zack. Maybe more _senses_ than sees, a silhouette, the fact that Sephiroth addresses him. And it gives him enough strength to lift his good leg, to kick out as _hard_ as he can against Sephiroth’s shin and try to stumble forward.

“ _Zack_!”

It’s a sob now, far less of a scream even as he _cries out_ in pain. 

_Just let me see him_.

The pain doesn’t matter anymore. Sephiroth plans on ending him here. He’ll have his wish, to finally be out of pain…

But he’s desperate to see Zack. Just one last time…

“Let me _see_ him!” 

A reprise of his earlier plea, now a _demand_ , and all of his will is bundled up inside him to do it. His body is broken, weak and dying, but he’s hellbent now.

_If I’m to die, let him lay me on the altar._

\----------

That raw _scream_ is what pushes Zack to get closer, but when Sephiroth recovers from the kick and drags him back, locking an arm around that throat, he freezes.

Sephiroth holds a knife in his other hand.

“Let him go, Sephiroth,” Zack says slowly, though it trembles with his fear and hatred. “You're not his owner. Let him go.”

That knife is raised to Cloud's throat.

“I'm his parole officer. If he resists, I have full legal permission to use force.” Though there's a _madness_ in his eyes that has snapped through with the last of his patience. Cloud has been running from him for so _long_ , and now he finally has him… He can end it here, something to be plastered on headlines. Cloud's reign of terror is over. Sephiroth will be _awarded_.

“Put your gun down, Angeal.”

\---------

No one’s noticed her, standing in the snow beside an unleashed dog, hidden outside the cross section of lights from the two squad cars.

And Nico has been _silent_ , watching like a wolf spotting prey, still and utterly focused.

Until this point she hasn’t been sure _what_ to do, Zack and Angeal are already there, and she’s as good as useless in a fight as anything but a medic. But when she sees the standoff, one thing comes to mind, especially when she hears the low _growl_ in Nico’s throat.

“...Nico,” she whispers, her voice an _order_ , “...bite.”

He doesn’t wait for a confirmation of the order, tearing across the snow nearly _silently_ , barreling towards the one holding something that belongs to Zack. Amid the pounding of his paws into the snow, he can see the way his master is _afraid_ , lips pulling back in a snarl. 

He heads straight for the soft of a _thigh_ , teeth wide as he catches flesh between them, immediately biting down _hard_ and pulling _down._

Though Zack never uses him for it, Nico is still trained in _takedowns_. 

\----------

Zack sees the blur of black against the white of the snow, but he doesn't turn his head to look. Sephiroth is too busy staring down Angeal to notice, but by the time he hears the snarl and the muted bounds of a dog sent to _hurt_ , it's too late.

He _screams_ as the dog tears into his thigh, knife dropping as he shoves Cloud away, kicking out at the dog. He makes the mistake of putting himself off-balance, however, the dog's locked jaws dragging him down to the ground.

Zack near _sprints_ to where Cloud is, gathering that small, cold body in his arms. And he forces the front door open with his shoulder, having left it unlocked, and carries Cloud to the couch to wrap him in a blanket and just _cradle_ him.

“Cloud, it's me, it's Zack, you're safe--”

Tears are cutting down his face, cradling Cloud close to his chest.

“I got you, I got you…”

\------

_Nico…._

He’s nearly unconscious when he’s shoved away, stumbling, hitting the hood of Sephiroth’s car. And he tries again, though this time _much_ weaker, trying to crawl his way to the door--

He’s lifted, not by his arm or neck or hair, but by being gently gathered and all at once he goes limp when he smells _Zack_ , the scent now familiar from the time he spent curled up next to him.

His fingers quietly grip Zack’s shirt, though they can’t do much, and he trembles slightly…

“H-he hasn’t fed me,” he whispers, as though trying to provide _evidence_ , “...he’s had me strung up for hours...l-last night he raped me…”

_Does it count as rape?_

He’s not sure…

“...t-that makes him unfit, doesn’t it?”

_Please tell me that makes him unfit…_

\--------

He holds that body close as Cloud trembles and speaks, and he swears he sees red when he mentions _rape_ …

“Yes, Cloud, that makes him unfit,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to that temple. “He was gonna _kill_ you, he… He's not gonna have the right to take you back.”

He tucks that blanket around him a little tighter, knowing he must be _freezing_. “You're safe now… I'll make you some soup, okay? Do you wanna eat now or just lay here for a bit?”

Regardless, he doesn't plan on letting go. He can hear the commotion outside as Sephiroth curses his dog, as Nico backs off just to _snarl_. He won't let go of Cloud. He won't let anyone take him.

He already learned that he has to hold the ones he loves so, so close…

A days’ old fortune cookie told him that.

\-------

When Zack mentions soup, Cloud’s fingers grip _tighter_ despite being nearly frozen.

“N-no,” he hisses, nearly _frantic_. “N-no, don’t let me go…”

He’s terrified Sephiroth will come in, drag him away. And it’s not until he hears _other_ police cars, not until the commotion begins to clear that his back even starts to relax…

_Everything feels so hazy…_

“...was...was ready to die in the snow,” he whispers softly, “...jus’...so he wouldn’t win. He wanted to hold total control over my life, to break me that way…”

He closes his eyes, trembling hard.

“...I...know I made things harder...probably...not much you can do about the execution…”

His head rests to that chest.

“...b-better that way, I guess…”

But being here...having those arms around him despite how _filthy_ he is…? He wants to stay. Desperately…

“...I-I’m filthy, y-you don’t...you don’t want me in your house a-after what he’s...made me do…”

\---------

“I'm not going to let you go again,” he soothes, giving him a little squeeze of reassurance. “Never, Cloud…”

He listens to those words with watery eyes, rubbing at that slender back when it starts to relax. “He's not gonna touch you again… I promise. I promise I'm gonna keep you safe…”

When he mentions the execution, he nuzzles into that hair, inhaling deeply. He's dirty, obviously unshowered, but he doesn't _care…_ But he knows he can stop the execution.

“Not unless I sign you away,” he whispers, pressing his lips to that temple again. “I'm not gonna let them kill you.”

But when Cloud argues that he's too _filthy_ …

“No, no… You can take a shower. You're not _filthy_ … And you're always welcome here. None of what he did was your fault. I'm not gonna love you less, I promise.”

\--------

He shakes his head, the physical filth isn’t compared to what he feels in his _soul_.

“I-I...I just wanted to see you again,” he whispers softly, “...he said...h-he said you _discarded_ me and...and I started to believe him…”

He trembles, finding the fact that he was broken into thinking Zack hated him just as disgusting as what he did to try to have his plea answered…

“A-and...when I...begged to see you one last time…”

He trails off, pulling back and wrapping his arms around his badly bruised torso…

“...I...guess it’s not...rape...I wanted to see you so badly, I…”

He trails off.

\--------

He sniffs to hide his emotion, rubbing at his back to keep him warm with the friction.

“I would never discard you… I've been trying so _hard_ to find out how to get you free. I got a lawyer for you and everything…”

But he doesn't mention Tifa. He doesn't what to make him panic when he's already so upset.

And when he brings up the _rape_ …

“No, no, no… It was _rape_ , Cloud. He was manipulating you…”

He bows his head, closing his eyes to block the tears. “I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of there sooner… B-but with the proof, we could probably… Have him taken off the force.”

\-------

Cloud shakes his head, slowly laying down to rest in Zack’s lap.

“...don’t...don’t even really want to be free anymore,” he whispers, eyes clouding with tears… “...I just...I just want to be with you…”

After all...he didn’t run _away_. He ran _to_ Zack.

“...lock me in your basement, I’ll be happy...so long as I can see you…”

His eyes close, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“...I meant what I said on the note...I love you…”

\---------

“You can always be with me, free or not…”

But when Cloud mentions locking him in the _basement_ , he gently cups his cheek, thumb catching tears. He pulls Cloud to look at him, eyes wide and honest and _pleading._

“I would _never_ treat you like that, Cloud. You can sleep in my bed, we can sleep on the couch-- You deserve to be _treasured_. You can see me whenever you want.”

And that soft confession of love…

“I love you too,” he whispers, bowing to kiss a tear from his cheek. “I love you so much, Cloud…”

\---------

Cloud’s eyes darken, faraway guilt and _sadness_ in his eyes…

“...I’m...I’m a con, though…” he whispers, gazing into those eyes even as he leans into the touch. “...Scum. Nothing deserving this…”

Despite that he’s broken out of Sephiroth’s house...he has a lot he’s been broken into. His eyes are dull, his body weak...and his spirit a battle between submission and resilience. 

“...I’ll face my sentence,” he whispers softly, pressing his forehead to Zack’s shoulder. “...jus’...just not with _him_ as my master. Please…”

There’s one stern knock on the door before it opens, Nico racing inside to jump up on the couch as Angeal steps in.

“...He’s gone for now. We won’t know how to charge him completely until we take a look at the kid, though.”

\----------

“You're not scum. The people that _abused_ you are…”

He gently rubs the back of that neck to soothe him as his head buries against his shoulder. “He’s not gonna touch you again… You're gonna stay here with me.”

He looks up when the door opens, a hand ruffling through Nico's fur as he presses a kiss to his head. “Good boy, good boy… You got Cloud back.”

He looks up at Angeal when he speaks, rubbing at Cloud's back as he turns to him.

“...Do you wanna do it now, Cloud? Or sleep first…?”

\------

Angeal doesn’t speak when Zack gives Cloud a _choice_ , internally _sighing_ because there _is_ no choice. Cloud’s a ticking crime-scene, and needs to be examined _now_.

But fortunately Cloud shares Angeal’s urgency, shaking his head.

“...I...I’ll do it now…”

Angeal glances over at Zack’s table, gesturing to it with a sigh.

“...put the kid down on the table. Get him out of that jacket, though.”

Cloud keeps his arms limp, though tries to help squirm out of Sephiroth’s jacket with a faint sigh.

\-----

He nods quietly, carefully unwrapping the blanket and helping Cloud out of the jacket. He carries him to the table, eyes looking over him. There are small red marks where _bondage_ must have been, bruises on his back and ribs. And around his lips, now that he looks closer…

He gently lays Cloud onto the table, though he can't bring himself to let go, holding those cold fingers in his hands to warm them, one hand at a time.

“...He won't be allowed to have Cloud back, will he? He was only supposed to watch him, not… Not _starve_ him and abuse him…”

\---------

Cloud lays on the table with a faint _groan_ , the hardness against his back uncomfortable against his bruises…

Angeal starts inspecting, starting with Cloud’s head, seeing the bruises along the corners of his mouth. 

“...there is allowance for punishment, but...this is excessive.”

His brows furrow.

“...what made you run?” he asks, “...the inspection was tomorrow…”

Cloud’s eyes close.

“...I...didn’t think I’d have the chance again,” he whispers, “...he told me after tomorrow...you’d pass me...and...after that it would be cadets. And...they wouldn’t care…”

He lets his head be turned however Angeal wishes.

“...This wouldn’t have passed,” he whispers, thumbing the corners of Cloud’s mouth _gently_. “Indicates rough entry, or excessive gagging means. Or both.”

He lifts Cloud’s chin.

“...far too tight collar. Struggle bruises favor one side, but there’s marks all around. Same with the wrists…”

He glances down at that broken ankle.

“Doesn’t matter who removed the cast, he has bruises that indicate bondage on leg. Sephiroth knew his ankle was broken.”

\----------

He watches as Angeal inspects him, grabbing a pad of paper to jot down what he finds. He brushes his hand against Cloud's between breaks, and his jaw clenches to hide his emotion.

And to think of _why_ he ran… He shudders to think of what Sephiroth would have done.

But this is just more proof. More proof that Cloud is a _victim_ of so much abuse, that he had to run or face a possible death. More ammunition against Sephiroth, more ammunition to get Cloud's freedom…

But he's relieved. Sephiroth failed the inspection. He won't get custody of Cloud again.

“...Aerith went to medical school,” he says softly, to no one in particular. “She can set the ankle back and bind it up…”

\---------

Angeal glances to that stomach, carefully resting a hand over it.

“...he’s been badly starved too…”

Cloud opens his eyes, glancing at Angeal for a moment before speaking.

“...most do that...when they try to break slaves in. I was...difficult, with him…”

Angeal raises an eyebrow, though the corner of his mouth lifts slightly. Half of a smirk.

“...still. Paroling masters aren’t permitted to withhold food for longer than 24 hours. Did you have access to clean water?”

He shakes his head.

“...not unless I begged for it.”

And he did, to the end, _beg_ , allowed a few brief sips from the hose he was _sprayed_ down with. 

Angeal looks him over.

“He got sloppy at the end. I assume most of what he did was psychological, but we certainly have witnesses seeing him beating the shit out of him in your driveway. I just want to know _everything_ we can press him for.”

He rests a hand over Cloud’s, gaging his hypothermia. 

He heads out to the car quickly, to get a kit.

“...go ahead and call your girlfriend again,” Angeal says. It’s always been his teasing name for Aerith, despite knowing the younger is _gay_...and his neighbor, most likely, is not straight. “...he might need more, but...you know what they do to slaves in hospitals.”

There’s not so _rare_ stories about slaves being used as _experiments_ , especially ones brought in by ambulance. _Unattended_. 

“...is she home practice?”

\--------- 

There's a little bit of pride there to know Cloud didn't cave so easy, but to be withheld food and water… After making note of that, he resumes his hold on Cloud's hand, only looking away from him when Angeal mentions Aerith.

He's long since accepted the teasing name, knowing Angeal knows about his… preferences. But he nods to the question, quickly pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, she is. I don't wanna see him in a hospital either…” He would like to see Cloud moved to the couch or bed, but he knows this has the most lighting, and he'll be so bedridden with his state he'll likely wish to have that table back.

And while the phone rings, he twines his fingers tight with Cloud's, not willing to release him completely.

\--------

“Zack!”

Aerith’s voice is nearly frantic, “...are you okay? They have police tape over your driveway, is it alright to come over?”

Angeal stands from the table, going to get a glass of lukewarm water for Cloud to drink. He loops an arm around Cloud’s back, helping him up enough so the water won’t drown him…

“Slow sips.”

He makes a half concerned noise when Cloud’s head rests against his shoulder.

And when the phonecall ends, he glances over at Zack.

“...help him drink. Not too fast, but if he can get down at least a liter…”

Angeal shakes his head.

“....was all your strength just to get away from him?”

Cloud nods, trying his best to sit up and drink but not able to get far past Angeal’s shoulder.

“...he wanted me...broken. Absolutely broken…”

\---------

He glances out the kitchen window to see his driveway, surprised at the perimeter. Though, it _is_ a crime scene… “Yeah, absolutely. Can you bring over your med kits? Cloud’s got a broken ankle, hypothermia… He’s in bad shape.”

He hangs up once he gets the affirmative, frowning at Cloud’s incredible _weakness_. He nods to

Angeal’s order, carefully cradling Cloud’s head like one might with an infant. “Can you get a straw?

They’re in the drawer next to the fridge,” he asks softly, not wanting to end up dumping the water

all over Cloud in the process of trying to _help_.

Granted, they’re all neon crazy straws, but a straw is a straw.

He bows his head to press a gentle kiss to Cloud’s forehead, brushing hair from his face gently.

“Aerith’s a medic. She runs a clinic for slaves out of her house… She’ll be able to help you.”

\----------

With his head braced in Zack’s hands, he lets out a soft sigh, feeling safe. The pain has mostly faded, the frightening numbness of hypothermia and approaching _death_ making everything feel a bit less..urgent. He knows they won’t let him die, and it’s nice not to be in so much _pain_ , at least for now…

Angeal pulls open the drawer, letting out a _sigh_ and a soft _...are you kidding me._

Nearly in spite, he pulls out a pink one, heading back out and dropping it in the water.

Cloud chokes on a muted chuckle.

“...how old are you, honestly,” Angeal shoots, crossing his arms as he looks over at Zack. “...and don’t think I didn’t see the juice boxes.”

Does this kid even drink?

\---------

He shies a little at Angeal’s words and the way Cloud almost laughs. But instead of refusing that, no, he doesn’t drink his juice boxes with neon crazy straws, he pouts almost _childishly_ as he gently guides Cloud to drink from the straw.

“They make my juice fun,” he says playfully, thumb stroking Cloud’s shoulder from the way he’s 

holding him up. “Besides, a straw’s a straw, right? And Cloud could use a little fun.”

But he’s still gently allowing him to sip, fingers holding the straw still from where he holds the 

glass. He’ll know soup might even be too much for him, so much more starved than the first time… But he has chicken broth. Yogurt, pudding…

\--------

Cloud leans fully into Zack’s embrace, eyes closing as he sips the water slowly. 

“...the juice boxes are probably perfect for him, though,” Angeal muses, irritated in a nearly _playful_ way. He gets one, from a box near the fridge, but not chilled…

“...we want fluids as close to his body temperature as possible,” he explains, “...otherwise his body might go into shock. Later you should get him into a tepid bath for that same reason, after Aerith checks him out…”

On cue, the door gently opens, Aerith heading inside. She has on a stoic expression, though her eyes still _soften_ when she sees Cloud on the table.

“...my name is Aerith,” she greets quietly. She and Angeal have a back and forth for a moment, while she takes Cloud’s blood pressure and pulse.

“Starved for about a week, broken ankle. It’s been untreated for a week, it’ll probably need to be reset. Hypothermia, though he’s lucid.”

Aerith nods quietly, then starts to head up the stairs.

“If you’re done taking police notes, Zack, take off your shirt. Go lay with him against your skin while I start a bath.”

\---------

After Cloud drinks most of the water, he takes the juice box, ignoring the provided straw on the side as he simply stabs the crazy straw through the little circle of foil. He allows him to suck on that when Aerith arrives, though steps back a little when she gets to work. But he still cradles Cloud against his shoulder, watching Aerith head up for the bath.

He knows that bare skin contact is recommended for treating hypothermia, but he still goes a little 

pink. But he obeys, taking off the top of his uniform before he gathers Cloud up in his arms again,

nodding to Angeal.

“...Thanks. Can you… make sure I’m put down for his parole? I wanna make sure he 

can stay here with me… And Aerith can help him heal.”

He carries Cloud to the living room, lying down on his back and arranging Cloud to lay on top of 

him. And he pulls that blanket over both of them, gently looping his arms around that too-thin

stomach, rubbing along his spine to encourage his blood to flow.

“...How are you feeling?”

\------

Angeal helps Zack carry Cloud, tucking the blanket around them both tightly. 

“The only other ones qualified are you and me. Not gonna take him away from you, promise.”

Cloud lays limply against that chest, finally starting to _shiver_. His eyes close as he rests against that chest, feeling _sleepy_.

“...numb,” he answers softly, “...w-which...is g-good because...I kn-now it’s gonna...h-hurt like h-hell…”

His lungs ache from the hours he spent running, from the fight and effort to _get away_. 

“...if nothing else, the...th-the run was...hell…”

He fights to keep his eyes open, tucking his head against Zack’s shoulder.

“...he...he definitely...wanted me crushed beneath his heel…” he whispers softly, “...and...for a while he...really did...have me broken…”

If he hadn’t run that night...he doubts he ever would have gotten out.

“...I think..he planned on doing a great deal of cover up, for Angeal. He bought makeup…”

His eyes close, lashes brushing inadvertently against Zack’s jaw.

“...he enjoyed every minute of it. I did...manage to dent his car, though.”

\--------

He relaxes when Angeal insists he won’t be taken, and when Cloud finally starts to shiver, he moves to hold him closer, moving his legs to warm up Cloud’s. He considers throwing some of Cloud’s clothes into the dryer to warm them, but he doesn’t want him to overheat.

“You’re not gonna be broken. You’re so _strong_ , Cloud… It’s one of the things I love about

you. And you even dented his _car_ … You’re so brave,” he whispers, turning to look at him when he 

feels the soft tickle of lashes on his jaw.

He makes the mistake of looking at pale chapped lips, nearly _blue_ with the cold…

Gently, he strokes a hand up to his shoulder, gently massaging the tired muscles.

And he waits until Angeal leaves the room before he whispers, stroking down an arm. “...Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

He can see those bruises so much more _clearly_ from this angle, and his heart breaks to know

what they’re from. That Sephiroth only raped his _mouth_ , where a rape kit can’t provide any

evidence. But to gently kiss him, to reclaim where Sephiroth had _brutalized_ him…

“You can say no. I want you to be comfortable.”

\----------

Cloud half laughs...though there’s something dry and dead about it.

“...I should have just run _then_. But I didn’t...I didn’t want to. I wanted to prove I..could stay. I felt like I owed that much…”

He chokes after a moment, bowing his head.

“He had me chained up...w-with my h-hands behind my back. Made me stand on my ankle...I managed to get loose and just...dropped the chains on his car.”

He lets out a whimper, then a _groan_ at the massage. It feels so nice, after so long being left in horribly tight positions…

“...I...I think he...took me to work...he left me in his trunk...I think I was drugged…to keep from...crying for help.”

But he pauses, his head freezing against Zack’s shoulder...and then he shakes his head, fiercely.

“Y-you don’t want to. He just took me last night, a-and I threw up…”

\----------

He listens, horrified, as Cloud explains. And to think that he had been in Sephiroth’s car some day, and he could have just gone out into the parking lot to get him…

“But you’re alive, and that’s because you’re _strong_ ,” he whispers fiercely.

But when Cloud declines, but not for _himself_ , Zack frowns. He reaches to cup that cheek, letting his palm warm his face.

“No, I want to… I’ll always want you. You can brush your teeth later.”

And if he tastes it… then perhaps he’ll get a taste of what Cloud has been forced to endure. To share the pain with him, to ensure that he’s still _loved_ as much as he was since last _week_ …

His thumb shifts, stroking oh so gentle at one of his bruises…

“I want to remind you what love tastes like.”

\----------

Cloud lifts his head enough to be viewed, his eyes fluttering a touch when that hand rests on his cheek, closing his eyes finally at the warmth…

“...I...tried to pretend it was you, when he first just made me start…”

He turns his head to fit in the palm of that hand, dropping cold, chapped lips against Zack’s palm.

“...I..I really wanted to, in the shower...do you remember?”

_Seems like an eternity ago…_

“...I wanted to thank you but I...I also wanted to be close to you. I knew they were closing in and I knew I wouldn’t have much time with you…’n’ I wanted to...I wanted to prove I was capable of loving…”

A tear streams down his cheek.

“...t-tried to pretend it was you, that we were in the shower together…”

\-----------

He listens quietly, thumb catching the tear that streaks down that soft cheek. He nods when asked about the morning in the shower, the way Cloud had trembled in his arms, the way he had _melted_ into that kiss…

And that _maybe_ moment was what got Cloud through _rape_.

“I’d never be this rough with you,” he whispers, brushing his thumb again over that small bruise. “And after… I would have returned the favor.”

He leans forward, giving Cloud ample space to move away if he wishes, as he presses lips to 

the corner of his mouth, as if to soothe the pain there.

“And if it does hurt, after the bath… I’m sure Aerith has painkillers for you. I can imagine your ankle is in awful shape…” And he strokes that face, tucks a bit of blond hair gingerly behind his ear. All of his touches are gentle, soothing, as if he’s afraid any one of them will earn a sour reaction.

“But I love you, Cloud… I love you so _much_ … I’m never gonna let you get hurt again.”

\---------

“...he only got rough when he realized I was pretending it was you,” he whispers, closing his mouth for the kiss but otherwise...not resisting. He closes his eyes, swallowing quietly. “...before he was just...happy to make me do all the work. So….I pretended it was you.”

Blue eyes shut as he lays his head back against that chest, breathing still a little...uneven.

“...can’t imagine how late I’d have made you if you had insisted on returning it,” he says with a small, dry laugh. “...been a long time since…”

He trails off, eyes shutting.

“...you...might have had to work for it, I guess. One of the first things I learned...was how to shut off arousal…so they couldn’t tell me I was _enjoying_ it.”

\--------

He notices the way Cloud’s breathing remains awkward and uneven, and he worries that asking about the details are impeding him from breathing _correctly_. But he just resumes gently rubbing and massaging that back, nuzzling into his hair as he hears that dry laugh and the pause where he wonders if Cloud had fallen asleep.

“Coulda just told ‘em I was stuck in traffic. But, hey, I am a hard worker.”

He smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Don’t feel like you have to please me, alright? I just wanna see you recover. Bed rest,

lots of soup, and so many cuddles you’re gonna wanna kill me within a week,” he teases

softly, though the first part is honest. “I just wanna see you happy. ‘s all I ever wanted

from you.”

\----------

“...believe me,” he whispers, “...it’s really not something I’d offer by myself…”

He lifts his head slightly, gazing into those blue eyes, trying to show his _honesty_.

“...Only if I had nothing else...would I ever actually...offer.”

He bows to nuzzle that jaw briefly, then goes back to look at Zack again.

“...so...please understand...when I wanted to do that...in the shower...it wasn’t because I felt like I _had_ to.”

His hands brush against Zack’s chest, warming steadily as his core heats.

“...not even if I wanted to repay someone. No...I...I wanted to do it...because I wanted to know what it’s like to _want_ to give someone pleasure...and do it.”

\--------

He hums softly at Cloud’s insistence, reaching up to hold that hand on his chest. He can feel Cloud beginning to warm, and he idly wonders when the bath will be ready…

“If you ever want to… just say so,” he says softly, gently rubbing those fingers in his to coax

the blood to flow back to his appendages. “And I’m glad you can feel safe with me… That you

_want_ to do those kinds of things… So don’t feel like… I’m trying to discourage you. Okay?”

He lowers his head down to the pillow then, closing his eyes as his adrenaline melts away and he’s left _exhausted_ after the whole ordeal. 

“We’re gonna sleep good t’night… I can’t imagine how exhausted you must be.”

\----------

Cloud lifts his hands slowly, brushing them along Zack’s neck and jaw…

“...have you been sleeping at all?” he asks softly, brushing back Zack’s hair, his expression _worried_. “...have you even been eating?”

His fingers skirt down to Zack’s stomach, _concerned_.

“...I have a good reason. You don’t…”

\--------

He relaxes into that touch, eyes slowly opening when Cloud speaks. 

He hasn’t been.

He sleeps enough to function, which means that he ended up passing out on the couch at random intervals, woken by Nico nudging him in worry or the sounds of Tifa looking for breakfast. The only time he would eat would be at dinner, Aerith making a habit of bringing something over to make _sure_ he would eat…

And every waking minute, he had been digging through laws and past cases, trying to find

_something_ to set Cloud free…

And he had found it.

Tifa had told him they had been taken. Kidnapped. An _illegal_ start-- They hadn’t been sold to pay off debts, nor had they been birthed to slave mothers. And an illegal start… still has an illegal end.

But then there’s Cloud list of offences.

His lawyer probably hasn’t been getting much sleep either.

“Enough,” he finally answers, turning to kiss his cheek. “I’ve been so worried about you…”

\--------

Tears well in Cloud’s eyes, and he rubs his own forehead…

“...Zack…”

He’s only ever had Tifa care so much about him, Tifa, who he never got the chance to really see. He misses the contact, but he had to, to keep her safe…

He presses his forehead to that neck, remembering.

“Tifa…” he asks softly, “...is she safe?”

He doesn’t sound...panicked, as though this whole time he’s just...trusted Zack. Trusted Zack’s promise…

\---------

He only smiles when he’s scolded, wrapping his arms back around Cloud to hold him. “I’ll be alright,” he whispers, rubbing up and down his spine…

And when he asks about Tifa, his smile doesn’t falter.

“She’s fine. She’s over at Aerith’s house… Do you want me to go get her?”

He still isn’t sure if Cloud wants to see her, especially in his state. She hadn’t even known he was

still being passed around as a slave, and something tells him it was more Cloud’s pride than the

woman’s worry that sealed that secret away…

“Up to you.”

\-------

“...tomorrow,” he whispers softly, “...I’m...I’ll scare her, like this…”

There’s relief in his eyes, to know she’s _safe_ , laying his head back against that chest as he feels a bit dizzy. His fingers toy idly with Zack’s chest, stroking at the skin and muscle lazily, as his lashes fall a bit.

“...I thought about you,” he whispers softly, “...about nothing but you...when I was with him. I missed you…”

He presses up closer, arms gently wrapping around that torso.

“...I didn’t want to leave...but...I didn’t...want your house getting wrecked…”

\--------

He nods at the answer, his own eyes threatening to close as Cloud’s fingers play against his chest. And his heart _swells_ when Cloud insists that he didn’t want to leave, that he never forgot those short days of kindness…

“...I wouldn’t have minded,” he says softly, allowing his eyes to nearly shut, watching Cloud

through his eyelashes. “Even if you had stolen from me, I… I wouldn’t have minded at all.”

He smiles, lazy, as he nuzzles against that hair.

“As long as you came back to me… ‘s all that matters.”

\------

He’s still, for a long moment...then…

“...Zack...did you know?” he nuzzles against that neck, trying to stay _close_. “...did you...know about...what I was?”

His fingers brush against that hair, chest pressed fully to Zack’s, feeling his heartbeat against his own…

“...I...I got the sense...something was a little off...the morning you left...but...the envelope wasn’t opened…”

\-----

When Cloud asks, those eyes open again, a hand reaching to pull the blanket closer around them. And he feels that heartbeat, so _strong_ …

“...Sort of.”

He shakes his head, resting it against the hands in his hair.

“I… had heard about you. But the only description we had was blond hair and blue eyes…

so I went to the market to see if there was anyone that seemed… out of place, I guess.

But I saw you, and I just… I dunno. Something was telling me I had to get you out of that

place. I kept hoping it wasn’t you, that you were just… someone that needed help. And you

seemed kind of excited when I told you I had to work… I thought I’d come home to an empty

house.” He sighs, turning his head to kiss an arm. “But I didn’t give them the tip. I think

it was the seller from the market… found out I was a cop. I’m kinda… bad, being 

undercover sometimes.”

\------------

Cloud listens to that voice, feeling it beneath his chest...making a soft noise as he listens…

“...after...after you told me you weren’t gonna...take me...after you told me I was cute...I knew I wouldn’t be taking anything. I planned on running, though... so I could get back to Tifa, to make sure she had money, but…”

He presses a soft kiss to that neck.

“...but...I...I got attached…”

Tears flood his eyes.

“....I really only rob _scum_ , Zack, please believe that. The worst they were to me, the more I messed them up. The last...the last one? I slashed his tires because he sicked his dogs on me. Most of the vandalism I did was because of stuff like that, the more _cruel_ they were, the more I hit them where they actually care.”

He trails off, holding onto Zack tightly.

“...w-when I saw the bounty...I wanted to stay...so you could take it yourself. Cos if anyone deserves money like that, it’s you…”

He trembles a bit, wet lashes brushing against Zack’s neck.

“...Sephiroth tried to say he could claim the bounty. I told him there were witnesses that would vouch that your dog pinned me for arrest.”

\--------

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you got attached,” he says quietly, rubbing that back when Cloud holds tight to him. “And I know. You only did that to the people that deserved it. You’re a good person anyway, Cloud…”

He exhales loudly when Cloud mentions that _he_ should have the bounty, those arms holding him 

closer. “I’m not gonna take it,Cloud, ‘cause then that means I sign off on your rights. I sign you

over to the government, and… and I can make it on my wages. I’m not exactly living the high 

rise, but I’m _happy_. And a million dollars… It’s not enough for me to let you go. It never _will_ be.”

But he reaches up, holding that head gently against him.

“If anything, he’s gonna be _paying_ it,” he murmurs, a bit of hatred in his voice when speaking of his

superior. “No one’s getting the bounty, because no one’s turning you in. I’ll just have to buy a 

lottery ticket, like everyone else.”

But he shifts a bit, stretching before he settles back down, one leg now dangling off the couch.

“...I wonder if you’re bath’s ready. I’m sure that’ll make you feel so much better…”

\-------

Angeal lifts his head, eyeing Zack for a bit, listening to the conversation. 

“...Zack,” he calls softly, waiting for those puppy-like blue eyes to fall on him, “...you’d get a bounty for signing off as owner, sure, but...there’s still just a bounty for assistance in arrest. Obviously not gonna be as much, but...it’ll probably pay plenty for your soon increase in food and clothing costs.”

He shrugs.

“...as far as I’m concerned, the only way we found the kid was because of your dog.”

He leans against the doorframe, giving Zack a little smile.

“One million it is not, but 100 grand will help a lot cover costs for your lawyer. And just to sit on, I wager.”

\---------

He lifts his head when Angeal speaks, having actually forgotten he wasn’t alone with Cloud, eyes widening at the news. He knew that there would be _something_ , but he was expecting something under four or five digits, not… _six_.

“Seriously?” he mumbles, voice a little distorted from the awkward way his head is lifted.

And he grins, putting his head back down.

“Yeah… Yeah, that’s definitely gonna help…” He pauses, _thinking_ , before he looks back to Angeal.

“...How long d’ya think it’ll take? To help Cloud get free?”

His arm curls around him, his free hand adjusting the blanket.

“Or at least… _safe_.”

\--------

Angeal watches the pair, watching the way Cloud lays his head on that shoulder and closes his eyes…

“...well, safe...he’s safe _now_. If not you, then I’m his probationary master, and I’m not going to keep him anywhere but here.”

He rolls his shoulder a bit, stretching.

“...but free? He’s got a long sentence. Since the owner isn’t allowing an execution,” his lips pull into a half smirk, “...the case will go to court. A judge will decide how long his probationary period will be. You might be looking at years, kiddo.”

Angeal looks up, eyeing the molding on the doorframe.

“ _But..._ odds are the bleeding hearts will get involved. Along with the media. I’m sure something will leak, and there will be protest about civil rights and slaves, and the judge might be convinced to see that most of Cloud’s victims don’t even press charges since most of their property is stolen or otherwise illegally obtained…”

He bites his lip.

“...depending on the judge’s mood, he might...just drop the case entirely.”

\----------

He drops his head back down to the couch, smile still on his face.

“Aerith knows about it now. She might leak it before you do,” he teases, peeking to view

Angeal from the corner of his eye. “But I hope… it gets a lot of media. I hope people start

to realize that slaves are people too…”

But he remembers what Tifa told him. Remembers what he hasn’t updated Angeal on.

“...He and Tifa  both were illegal. They were kidnapped, so… That’s just more leverage for us, 

right?” If anything, they could be considered stolen _goods_ , to be returned to Nibelheim to be with

their families…

“But… we can wait a couple years. It’ll be worth it.”

\----------

Angeal’s brows raise a touch.

“...illegals..”

He starts to nod, though he shifts his weight a touch.

“That’s a separate case entirely, but if you can prove he _is_...yeah, that really does lighten things. Though…”

He purses his lips.

“...I would actually wait on that. He risks jailtime that way. This way, if he has to go through a sentence, he’ll be yours to keep for that time. And then after the sentence is over...you can come out and _prove_ he’s an illegal without fear they’ll take him from you.”

_And a pretty kid like that in prison...you don’t want that._

\-----------

He nods at Angeal’s amendment, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “All I know is that we both need sleep, and food, and Cloud needs to relax in a tub. I’ll worry about the legal stuff… later…”

(He does a very poor job at muffling the yawn that emerges.)

“...Let’s go check on that bath.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have been so sweet and supportive about these rps and we wanted to thank you all so much!! Even tho this one is done, we'll be posting more, don't worry. uv u

The night goes smoothly once Cloud gets warmed up, Aerith giving him a tea that borderline knocked him out to set his ankle, and many propping pillows later, they each got the sleep they’d been missing out on.

He makes scrambled eggs for breakfast, giving Cloud more juice and water through crazy straws

to build him back up. Zack takes to _carrying_ Cloud everywhere on account of his ankle, and he’s 

sat him on the couch with his foot elevated on the ottoman when there’s a soft knock at the door

and the girls come in.

Tifa seems nervous at first, expecting the worst after all the commotion last night, and Cloud’s passed-along request that he not be seen by her. But once she steps into the living room and sees just how _gaunt_ he is, tears are immediately streaming down her face, a hand covering a whimper from her mouth.

It’s not as bad as she feared, but it still breaks her _heart_.

“Cloud,” she whispers, stepping over to bend for an awkward hug, pulling his head to rest on her breast.

\------------

Aerith heads to the kitchen, quietly peeking out with Zack as she watches Tifa head over to Cloud. Cloud gazes up at Tifa, looking half _troubled_ but not resisting the hug…

“...Tifa…”

His arms wrap up around her back, nuzzling her quietly as his fingers twine in her hair…

“...Zack said you’re living over with Aerith,” he whispers, awkwardly trying to start a conversation. “...I...I’m so glad, there wasn’t a time I didn’t worry about you in that bar in Midgar…”

\----------

Zack leaves to give them privacy, making himself busy by cleaning the dishes he had ignored.

Tifa sighs softly as he returns the hug, feeling his fingers work through her hair. She sits onto the 

couch beside him, though her arms don’t leave him, gently encouraging him to lean against her 

chest.

“Yeah, I am… She’s teaching me a few medical things, and said I can help her with her

flowers come spring to make some money…” She blushes a bit, though she hides it, tucking

her chin over Cloud’s head. “She’s… been very kind.”

She pulls back to let him breathe, running a hand over his cheek. “But… Zack seems to be

taking good care of you, too… I’m so glad you’re safe…”

\---------

Cloud laughs a bit, resting his head on the back of the couch to watch her…

“...you like her, don’t you?”

After so long around men who’d only see her as a pair of breasts, Cloud wondered if Tifa would take more of a shine to women…

He leans into her touch, though it’s _his_ turn to flush dark--

“Yeah,” he says softly, “...he’s been...amazing…”

His eyes get a little distant, a smile tugging his lips.

“...dunno if they told you anything that happened last night but...he saved me. My hero.”

\--------

She laughs lightly when Cloud guesses, playfully nudging his shoulder with hers. “Yeah… Though, I like to think I’m not as obvious as _you_ ,” she teases, trying to lighten the mood despite the tears clinging to her lashes.

She leans over, resting her head to his. “Aerith told me when she came back in… All I saw was

Nico try to break the door down to get to you… I kinda turned away, after that. I didn’t… wanna 

know if he was gonna bite you…”

That smile does _wonders_ for her worry, and she pats at his thigh.

“From how he was acting when we found out you were gone, I’d say he’d

get the moon for you if you asked,” she says quietly, aware of their potential

eavesdroppers. “He’s crazy for you… Don’t ever let him go. God knows he’s

not going to let go of you without a fight…”

\-------

Cloud flushes a bit, but nods. His eyes soften a bit, glancing towards the kitchen with a smitten smile…

“...he would,” he whispers, “...it’s...it’s been so long since I’ve known anyone with that big of a heart.”

His hand rests on Tifa’s arm, giving her such a smile, though...it melts…

“...I...I’m sorry. if I could have done it differently, I...I would have...found a way out sooner…”

Tears flood his eyes.

“...I just...don’t really know how...but...I just…”

He pulls Tifa to his chest, embracing her…

\-----------

She’s glad he’s found someone to protect him. And to see that smile, that adoring _gaze_ that proves he’s absolutely _smitten_ with Zack… It makes her believe that he’ll be alright, now.

But when he apologizes, tears welling, she returns the embrace, smoothing a hand over his back

to soothe him.

“You did what you had to do… But _please_ , you shouldn’t have gone through all of that just for me… But Zack’s going to get you out. He’ll help us _both_ , Cloud… Everything’s gonna be okay…”

She pulls away, pulling the sleeve of her sweater over her hand to dab at his eyes,

smiling gently as she presses her lips to his forehead. “No more crying. If we can

get through hell, we can get through this… Just move forward.”

\---------

He wraps his arms around Tifa, burying his face against her wrist when she wipes his cheek…

And he listens, blue eyes gazing up at Tifa as she kisses his brow…

“...he’s been so good to me,” he whispers softly, “...I...I still can’t believe it…”

He looks over towards the kitchen again, blue eyes softening in a way he only does around Tifa...and even _then_ it’s rare.

“....so he just...showed up at the bar?” he asks, with half a smile, “...he’s...not terribly subtle, is he?”

Lips curve into a _smile_.

“...kinda like that about him. I don’t think he could lie if he wanted to...his eyes do all the talking for him.”

\------------

She watches those eyes _soften_ when he turns to the kitchen, where Zack is putting dishes away. It's that look that tells her that he'll be okay, that he cares so _much_ for Zack… And it's a mutual feeling between them.

But she nods at his question, laughing softly. “First thing in the morning, too… But I trusted him easily. He's an open person… Nothing suspicious about him.”

She nods in agreement, relaxing into the cushion of the couch. “He's got a huge heart, and he wears it on his sleeve… You're lucky to have found him.”

\--------

“Aerith does too,” Cloud muses softly, lifting his gaze from the kitchen to Tifa. “...though I suppose she’s a touch more subtle…”

His lips pull into a smile, brushing back long strands of dark hair.

“...I was so grateful to know they’ve been taking care of you...that they got you out of the city. It’s nice out here…”

He gazes out the window quietly, to the snow, to the little birds fluttering about.

“...reminds me a little of Nibelheim…”

\----------

“She does have a bit more tact,” she sighs, leaning into the touch before pecking a kiss on his hand. She leans against him, fully _relaxed_ in the first time in too long…

“Yeah,” she agrees softly, following his line of sight. “Have you met the neighbors? The house between this one and Aerith’s, it’s just this sweet little old lady and her son. Aerith brought her some leftovers one night, and we got a whole batch of cookies…”

She laughs quietly, letting her eyes close.

“...I’d like to think this as a permanent place to stay… Though…”

Her eyes often, softly looking over to Cloud.

“...I’d like to visit Nibelheim.”

\------------

Cloud’s gaze gets far away. It’s been 8 years since either of them were near Nibelheim...most likely, as a front for their kidnapping...Tifa and Cloud were both thought dead. 

“....your father...my mother…” he trails off, shaking his head. “...they’d be in for such a shock…”

He’d be nervous to return home. He wouldn’t want his mother to know he’d been captured and raped more times than he can count. She doesn’t deserve that…

“....I...I don’t know if I should go back…”

But he _misses_ it, clear by the way his eyes mist over.

“...I’m...I kinda feel...too filthy for home, by this point. But...I still dream about it sometimes…”

\-------------

She nods at his words, looking down at her hands as she fiddles with the hem of her sweater. She knows it’s been so _long_ , that their disappearance had been blamed on a freak accident while walking the mountain trails… She can only imagine how her father must have dealt with it, and not so long after her mother’s death…

“Maybe… we shouldn’t go back,” she whispers, though it’s clear she doesn’t agree.

“It might just… be best for them to think we’re dead. Rather than… trying to explain.”

She takes a deep breath when Cloud mentions _dreaming_ of it, and she can agree to that. She’s had so many dreams of being at home, as if nothing had happened, only to wake and find herself alone and _afraid_.

“...I would like some closure, though,” she sighs, tugging a frayed string loose. “We should… think

about going. In… the future, at some point…”

\---------

Cloud shakes his head, lifting a hand to her shoulder.

“No...no, no, I think...I think you should...I just…”

He trails off, wrapping his arm around his stomach.

“...Tifa...I...I’m filthy…” he whispers, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. “...I don’t...I don’t know if they’d want to see me, especially after I made such a big deal about wanting to leave to join the army...only to come back a bruised hollowed sex slave…”

\---------

Her brow furrows when he denies that _he_ should go, though… she understands. Cloud had been so set on the army, and she had been so set on making a living in the city… And they’ve both been used and abused as _sex slaves_ …

“You’re no filthier than I am,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him 

close again. “Though, that isn’t much, but…” She presses a kiss to his temple. “That won’t make

your mom love you any less. Your mom, my dad… those are the only people that matter, right?  
And I know… they wouldn’t stop loving us for what we were forced into, Cloud.”

She rubs his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Just that we’re alive… is enough…”

\---------

He nods softly against her shoulder, still unconvinced. But a trip to Nibelheim seems so...far away...that the question of whether or not he _should_ seems like a presumptuous step forward…

“...you’ve been my only family for so long…” he breathes, eyes closing. “...it feels weird to think of more family than just you, now…”

He lifts his head when Nico comes in, shaking off the snow fresh from being out in his yard, playing…

“...never thought I’d be living in a house again...the furthest I thought through things was getting enough money to pay off the bar and live in it with you…”

Nico stands up on the couch, whining at Tifa for her to pet him. He roots gently for her hand and whines.

\--------

“I know,” she agrees softly, rubbing at his back. “But like I said… we have time. Maybe… see where we’re at in a couple years.”

She laughs softly at the snow that goes flying when Nico shakes, raising a brow at him

when he whines for attention. “You want cuddles too?” she asks him, shifting to present her lap, 

patting on her thigh to encourage him. “C’mere… You saved Cloud, you know that? You’re a 

good dog…”

But she lets out a little huff of a sigh when she gets around to responding to Cloud’s thoughts, 

scratching behind a cold ear. “Yeah… I wasn’t even sure we would make it that far. This is so…  
weird. To suddenly be living so _domestically_ … But I like it. I really do…”

\---------

“....they look so happy…”

Aerith’s holding a dish as she dries it, peeking back out at Cloud and Tifa, the way Nico works his way between them in excitement for _cuddles_ …

“...I can’t imagine what it’s like. Tifa doesn’t really sleep through the night, she wakes up every few hours...just...trained to, I guess, from staying in that bar…”

She hands Zack the plate, reaching past him to dry another one one the stack.

“....you know, Gaia’s taken quite a liking to Tifa. Follows her everywhere…”

\--------

Zack smiles as he stacks dripping dishes for her to dry, having neglected the steadily growing pile in the sink for the past couple days. “Yeah,” he agrees, peeking over at the three on the couch. 

He frowns a little at Tifa’s sleep schedule. “Yeah, I’ve noticed that I always fall asleep before

Cloud does… I don’t think he sleeps all the way through the night, either… Hopefully they’ll

adjust, though, to being somewhere safe…”

He scoffs, however, when Aerith mentions her rather _aloof_ cat. “I think she just likes women,” he disagrees, scrubbing at a pan caked with grease in little dinosaur hashbrown shapes. “But, I think you got a little soft spot for Tifa too,” he teases, buffing her shoulder with his and grinning. “Keepin’ her warm at night?”

\----------

Aerith glances back over her shoulder _innocently_. 

“You’re not the only one with a guestroom that’s woefully _cold_ at night,” she _purrs_ , leaning back to bump his hip with her own. But her smile fades a bit… “...I think they both sleep better next to someone because it means they don’t have to guard themselves through the night.”

She reaches for another plate.

“Gaia would like you a lot _more_ if you didn’t try to pick her up every time you come over,” she says after a beat, “...though I think you have enough cat sense. If you’re a puppy, Cloud is a cat.”

She giggles at her own observation.

“...I mean, look at him. Graceful but strong, independent but affectionate. He’s a cat, through and through.”

\----------

He laughs softly when she doesn’t deny it, flicking a few droplets of hot dishwater at her. But he nods when she grows more serious, setting the pan aside once it’s clean.

“Yeah… The first night, when he came out of the shower, he was just… looking into my room.

Like he wanted to be in there. And he just… curled up right next to me.”

He pouts when she brings up the fact that almost every time Gaia is within arm’s reach, she’s forced into some kind of cuddle from a man that smells like _dog_ … And then he pouts even further when he’s a _puppy_ but Cloud’s a cat.

“...You do have a point, I guess,” he mumbles, pulling the drain once all that’s left is the silverware 

at the bottom of the sink. “You’re like… a _fox_ , or something. How’d you convince Tifa into a 

sweater with a _boob window?_ ”

\---------

Aerith’s face softens, the picture of Cloud standing in the hallway wanting to be near Zack nearly heartbreakingly sweet…

“...he likes you so much,” she whispers, putting away the dry dishes and resting with her hip against the counter, “...he wanted a strong guard dog to keep him safe at night…”

She draws a deep breath, resting her head on Zack’s shoulder quietly.

“...always thought of myself as more... _bird_ like. Though a fox is probably closer…”

Aerith’s lips pull into a grin, innocent but with an edge of _something_ gleaming in her eyes.

“...I told her she looked good in it. Which she does. And I don’t have the boobs to make a sweater like that look good. Besides, it’s a soft sweater, and I think it’s high time she look at her breasts as something that’s a part of her rather than an asset. Something for Tifa to enjoy having for _herself_.”

Though...Aerith doesn’t mind the view.

\---------

“Falcon,” he accuses, though it’s playful as he slides the pan away and dries his hands. He glances back into the living room at them, chest _warm_ at seeing Cloud so… comfortable. Happy.

“So girls like staring at their boobs just as much as straight guys?” he half-teases, though he can

tell _Aerith_ certainly doesn’t mind. He nudges at her with a finger to get past her for mugs, grabbing

the milk to make everyone a round of cocoa.

“I’m just glad they’re happy. I can’t wait until all the legal stuff’s over with and we can just… relax.”

\---------

Aerith grins up at Zack, taking the milk from his hands.

“...I’m going to make foam,” she says with a little grin, getting a whisk from near him. And while she works…

“...I dunno, girls that have been around straight men too much tend to resent their breasts…” there’s an edge of sadness in her tone, but also a touch of spite too. “They’re either not big enough or too big. Or they’re too sexual and need to be put _away_ or they’re measured by their breasts…”

She trails off.

“...and it’s hard, to be measured by a body part. Slaves have it even worse, a cup size can be a thousand to two thousand g difference…”

Her arm slowly wraps around Zack’s hip. 

“...imagine if people measured you by cock size. People on the street. People calling out to you _on the street_ over it.”

\----------

He fills a pot with milk to boil, grabbing a spoon to keep it from burning as Aerith talks, lips tugging down into a frown. Honestly, he’s never really _thought_ about it… He remembers that company trip to the hot springs, how the men had made such _crude_ remarks on the girls, trying to peek into their baths like poor behaved teenagers, but he thought… maybe that was an isolated incident. Well, honestly, he had been a bit too busy staring at someone’s _else’s_ chest to pay much attention…

“Guess I never thought about it,” he murmurs, chewing his cheek when her arm wraps around

his hip. And it’s clear the idea makes him a little uncomfortable, and he turns to look at Aerith

incredulously.

“...Guys will call out to you on the street because of your chest? Around _here_?”

And yes, there’s an undertone of _anger_ there. A true guard dog, really, ready to defend Aerith

from _street callers_.

\---------

Aerith giggles, lifting her head when she hears that undertone of _anger_.

“Not here. Thankfully. Well…”

She trails off. There was one guy in a truck…

“...it’s more a city problem, when I go through to do medical runs or deliveries. Sometimes I’m not even in bad sections...men just...call.”

She whisks the milk carefully, with a steady hand.

“...I have it easier. I am rather small…”

Still. She’s no stranger to the call _hey sugar tits._

“...put that protectiveness to good use on Cloud though, hmm? Cloud and Tifa. If we ever go to the city together…”

She glances out quietly...then back to Zack.

“...he’s got it bad for you, you know,” she whispers, “...not just as a savior. Keeps looking at _your_ chest. And arms, too…”

\----------

He exhales sharply through his nose when she suggests he put his protectiveness elsewhere, but he still _worries_. Aerith is a rather small woman, could easily be picked as a target by someone with ill intentions…

But, he supposes, that protective streak got him into the police, didn’t it?

“I won’t let anyone hurt them,” he swears, though sends her a sidelong glance. “Or _you_. Just be careful…”

But when she mentions that Cloud’s been _staring_ , the spoon awkwardly bumps the side of the pot as he turns to her with side eyes. He knows Cloud is interested in him, but he’s never seen him _stare_ …

“H-he does?” he whispers back, though it comes out a bit _loud_ with his surprise that he could

have missed such a thing. But he turns a little pink, poking at the bottom of the pot. “I just…

I’m nervous, though. That he won’t really want someone inexperienced…”

He shrugs, a little sheepish. “I-I’m okay with holding out on it, obviously, I just… want him to feel safe.”

\---------

“Keep your voice down,” she says with an idle _laugh_ , watching the way Zack behaves so thoroughly _honestly_. She reaches up for the canister of cocoa mix to hand to Zack as the milk boils, giving him a little grin.

“He’s a touch more subtle than you, so I’m not surprised you haven’t noticed...but yes, when you’re distracted with something...he looks. It’s terribly cute too, he gets really lost in it.”

But her grin softens, helping him measure out the cocoa and pouring in a bit more to make it richer. 

“...in all honesty, Zack, that will probably make him feel _safer_. He’s had to service plenty of people who were experienced. Being around someone so innocent…”

She smiles softly, a sad, but soulful smile.

“...you’ve got such a heart of gold. Don’t think experience is anything he’s looking for.”

\----------

He blushes a bit when Aerith disagrees, helping her mix in the powder before he fetches the mugs to fill them. “I guess,” he whispers, though it’s obvious that he still _worries_ … Worries that he won’t know what to do, he’ll _hurt_ him…

He fills the mugs and puts the foam on top with Aerith’s help, carrying two mugs and leaving the 

other two for her as he steps into the living room, having beaten down his blush.

“Cocoa?”

Tifa looks up when they’re joined by Zack and Aerith, still idly stroking Nico’s face from where he 

lays in her lap. Though her eyes brighten at the offered drink, carefully reaching for it with a soft

thanks.

\---------

Aerith sits down nearby, taking her mug and offering Cloud one as well. Her eyes glance to Tifa, however, seeing the brightness to her face, the _happiness_ and the relaxation, something she hasn’t _fully_ seen yet. 

And maybe she’s being too forward, when she meets Tifa’s glance and drops her pinky into the foam to lick it…

“You warm enough?” she asks softly, glancing briefly over at the old fireplace. “...I can get you a blanket, if you’d like…

\----------

At least, Zack muses as he perches on the armrest beside Cloud, he’s not as obvious as _Aerith_.

But Tifa only smiles brightly, scooting herself closer against Cloud and patting the empty spot 

beside her. “Only cold on this side,” she says with a smile, holding her mug with two hands,

upper arms hunching close to give her breasts a little _boost_.

But she sips the cocoa, blowing on it first to cool. 

“...I haven’t had cocoa since I was little,” she whispers after a moment, eyes suddenly faraway 

as the nostalgia comes to her. She smiles over at Cloud, wondering if he remembers. “Your mom

made the _best_. I remember I’d always go out of my way to come by and have some…”

And she moves to take another sip, contents sloshing enough to drop a small bit of foam onto the 

open area of her sweater, hot against her breasts.

\-------

Aerith heads over, to settle next to Tifa, giving her a warm _smile_ , taking a sip of her cocoa before...watching the foam fall from the mug…

And no one seems to notice but _her_.

Cloud gives a nod to Tifa’s statement, his brows furrowing with a sad familiar nostalgia…

“...after long days in the mountains, after tours...there was nothing better than sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of her cocoa…”

Nico lays over Cloud’s lap, brown eyes spotting what green eyes have spotted.

\------------

She notices the foam a moment too late, when she’s nodding to Cloud’s retelling and happens to glance down. She then glances over, to see that _Aerith_ has spotted it, and there’s a moment of her breath being _held_ in her chest.

She wonders if Aerith will reach to wipe it. If she’ll use her finger, as before, or completely ignore

the presence of both the men in the room and simply lean down to _lick_ it clean. And her ears are 

_red_ as all of these possibilities float through her head, and she finds her weight shifting to give 

Aerith better _reach_ , no matter what she might choose…

And, of course, she doesn’t notice that Nico has also taken knowledge of the treat.

\------------

There’s a softness in Aerith’s gaze, a gentle _warmth_. She studies Tifa’s expression, the way she moves forward…

Soft brown lashes fall to half lidded, a brief glance from Tifa’s face and down to her breasts. There’s an understanding, in her expression, and understanding that Tifa is allowing her something that Aerith considers _sacred_.

Her trust.

That after all she’s been through, that she would willingly _trust_...it means a lot to Aerith. And she’s not about to betray that…

But by the time she lifts her hand to _wipe_ the foam..she suddenly spots Nico leaning over close, mouth opening and tongue _out_.

Cloud doesn’t catch whatever it is that Zack’s saying. He’s too busy just _watching_.

\---------

She sees that quick flash of emerald green that goes _down_ before returning to her face, and her lips twitch into a smile. She _trusts_ Aerith not to hurt her, not to do anything she wouldn’t otherwise want. But she’d be lying if she hadn’t _thought_ about it before, curled up with Aerith as she slept and she remembered where she was and why…

She jumps suddenly as she feels a tongue on her, but it’s not the one she _wants_. Cocoa sloshes

out of her mug and Zack nearly falls off the armrest, in the middle of telling his own mother’s hot

cocoa and _secret ingredients_. 

“Nico!” she shrieks, face _red_ as cocoa hits the carpet.

And Zack is up, his own mug on the table as he runs for papertowels between snorts

of laughter when he realizes what just _happened_.

\---------

Aerith snatches one of the paper towels from Zack, watching as Cloud falls over backwards laughing, Nico on the ground with a guilty sad expression…

“ _Boys_.” she snorts under her breath, taking the towel and gently wiping off the dog _slobber_ there. She gives Zack a mock glare, though it’s entirely benign, Cloud finally catching his breath as he leans against the arm of the sofa.

“You watched it happen too, didn’t you?” she accuses Cloud sharply, Cloud only falling back into a fit of laughter.

\----------

Tifa huffs a sigh as she places her mug on the table with Zack’s, still pink when Aerith dabs at her breasts where _dog slobber_ is now. But she stands, holding her sweater away from her stomach where cocoa spilled and is turning her skin _red_ with the heat. 

She looks over at Cloud, glaring only _half_ seriously. “Why didn’t you stop him?” she whines, turning to look down at Nico. “Look what you did! You ruined my sweater, and even after I called you such a good boy!”

Zack laughs, on his knees dabbing at the floor with a paper towel. He reaches over, ruffling Nico’s 

fur. “Sorry. He’s used to cleaning up spills in the kitchen,” he apologizes, sitting back on his 

haunches to frown at the stain on Tifa’s sweater. “I could… probably get you a shirt to change into, 

though.”

\---------

Cloud grins, a bright look when Tifa whines at him, reaching over to tousle her hair. He watches Zack ruffle Nico’s fur, Aerith gently bumping his shoulder with her hip so he loses his balance.

“Could…?” she says with a soft grin, “...yes please. Go get her something to wear.”

Aerith comes back with her own wad of paper towels, to gently mop Tifa up.

“ _Boys_ ,” she accuses again, gently brushing a stray lock of dark hair from Tifa’s face.


End file.
